Disposable Heroes
by Fatality
Summary: If Vyse, Aika, and Fina died before the search for the Moon Crystals even began, who would save Arcadia? The tale of the five most unlikely and mismatched of heroes. First in the saga The World Needs a Hero. COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Crouched down in the shadows of the Lower City sewers, Vyse listened carefully to the cheers of the rowdy crowd with measured dislike. The grate not ten feet above him would lead into the center of the Imperial City Coliseum, the scene of execution for Dyne and his band of Band Rogues. Below him, Aika shifted uneasily on the ladder; below her, Drachma grumbled quietly beneath his breath. Exhaling away his anxiety, Vyse looked down at his two companions.

"You two ready? It sounds like it's about time."

Aika firmed her jaw and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. I'm going mad just waiting down here."

"Let's get a move on, boy," Drachma added, clearly irritated. "If ye wait too much longer, ye won't have any friends left to save."

Feeling still nervous but confident, the young Air Pirate punched out a fist and dislodged the sewer grate from its rusty hinges. Quickly he scurried out into the well-lit arena, drawing twin cutlasses, and behind him Aika hoisted herself up the rest of the way before bringing her boomerang to bear. In the moment's confusion Drachma joined them, and they started forward as one.

Just in time to see the high executioner claim Dyne's head with the swift stroke of an axe.

Vyse swayed as the blood spattered along the ground, illuminated for one horrible moment in a flash of radical lightning, then he leaned forward and retched. Aika dropped her boomerang and covered her mouth in terror.

The spell was broken as Drachma's artificial arm hurtled past, bashing a Valuan soldier in the breastplate and knocking him flat. The old sailor jostled Vyse as he moved ahead, saying, "Come on, boy! We got to save the others!"

Such unexplainable dread filled Vyse that he could barely think; he stood there, transfixed, eyes unable to stare at anything save the head of his father. His worst nightmare realized, he turned his wrathful glare upon the executioner, who was stalking down the stairs of the dias with his axe in hand, and in that moment the fear dissolved into unthinking rage. With a roar, he leapt forward to meet his heavily-armored opponent.

A boomerang whizzed over his shoulder, accurately covering his left flank as he dove into the fray. Thier hands bound behind them, the remaining captured rogues either kicked or launched themselves at the growing horde of guards and soldiers. All around the jeers and shrieks of the crowd pierced the air, and still more men loyal to the empire rushed in to crush the opposition.

Drachma howled and fell to his knees, a sword jutting from his side, and another slashed out his vocal chords.

Aika screamed when a blade drew a long line of red between her shoulderblades, then a swift thrust severed her spine.

While Vyse fiercely battled the executioner, tears springing up in his eyes and his friends' cries ringing in his ears, he never saw the soldiers close in behind him.


	2. The Bouncer

**The Bouncer**

If word travelled quickly through Valua, the only place it travelled faster was Sailor's Island. The whole city was a well of gossip, and naturally the public executions of a handful of Air Pirates was a popular story indeed. The tale reached Valua's southern neighbor in just a day, and every patron of the tavern Polly's Place had nothing but that to talk about. Naturally Lawrence, with his keen hearing, caught nearly every word from three tables at once.

A helmsman of no small renown, Lawrence spent the off-season skulking about the raucous city. The first merchant ships would be filtering in for resupply and information on the whereabouts of dangerous fugitives in the next tenday or two, and an early berth for the upcoming fishing season would not be difficult to find. In the meantime Lawrence was a frequent presence in the tavern; the owner, Polly, had hired him as a sort of guardian, one who took care of all the less-than-reputable patrons who visited and made certain that there were no problems. Occasionally there were barfights, but those had all lessened of late. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Lawrence, who was nothing short of deadly with the Valuan broadsword sheathed on his right hip.

Leaning against the wall just to one side of the entrance, Lawrence took in all that he heard with a practiced ear. Rumor had it that Baltor, a ruthless Black Pirate, was plaguing the trade routes between Sailor's Island and Nasrad, and if he wasn't stopped soon the merchant ships would start to skip over the route altogether and make it more difficult for Lawrence to find a ship with which to sail. The fearsome Larso Clan had all but dropped out of existence as well, for their leader of thirty years had at last taken a sword to the back and now the band was divided and leaderless. But the tale on everyone's lips was of the execution in Valua's Coliseum, where the notorious pirate captain Dyne and his crew had been murdered before an enormous crowd for attacking the flagship of First Admiral Alfonso. It was also said that during the show a trio of unknown Air Pirates had come to Dyne's aid, but they had fallen as well.

"Lawrence!" came Anne's voice, Polly's daughter and a barmaid at the tavern. "Fight!"

The dark-haired helmsman shook himself from his thoughts and trained his eyes upon one of the tables at the back, where a pair of drunk traders were having a heated argument about a pair of merchant routes to Maramba. Pushing himself off the wall as both voices grew in volume, Lawrence weaved his way between tables, his left hand on the hilt of his broadsword in precaution.

"Excuse me." Two sets of eyes glanced his way, both surprised at his sudden and soundless approach. Lawrence's dark eyes glittered, and he said, "You're causing a bit of a ruckus, as I'm sure you've realized. I'll thank you to lower your voices, or I'll escort you to the street, if you prefer."

They took the veiled threat for what it truly was, and sat down with murmurs of apology. He turned his back on them and returned to his post near the door.

Only another tenday or two, he continued to remind himself. Just another tenday, and he would no longer have to deal with petty drunks and their equally ridiculous feuds.

* * *

**Author's Note**: If you're at all familiar with my work, you'll notice that the chapters in this fic are decidedly shorter than all my other works. I write in uncharacteristic spurts, so this makes things easier for me. 

Constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. The Plea

**The Plea**

The rail car sped along at a frantic pace, Valua's Grand Fortress looming ever closer on the gloomy horizon. A pair of elite soldiers stood with weapons drawn, warily watching their prisoner, a frightened-looking Silvite girl who was trembling with her hands bound tightly behind her back.

Fina's eyes darted back and forth beneath her silver veil, praying that an opportunity would soon present itself. When they arrived at the Grand Fortress she would be locked up and placed under very high security, until such time as Empress Teodora summoned her and made her aid the armada in the search for the Moon Crystals. She was desperate to escape - the Elders had made it very clear that the people of Arcadia were corrupt and untrustworthy, and she would never agree to help them.

"We're stopping for a change of guard in Upper City," came a voice from the rear of the car, and the captain of that particular contingent entered. "Get ready to disembark."

Even as this was said the rail car jolted to a stop, and the guard on Fina's right side shoved her none-too-gently to the exit. The Silvite stumbled a bit but kept her feet, following without complaint as she was led into the bright lights of Valua's Upper City.

The two captain exchanged a few words of greeting, and an explanation of their shared mandate; in the brief moment of lax security Fina broke into a run and sprinted down the dock. Behind her came a shout of warning, and the soldiers began to fire with devastating pistols. By some divine intervention the initial shots all went astray, and she put several hundred steps between her and her pursuit before a shot pierced her side, and she crumpled with a scream and fell into the wall of a building.

"After her! Don't let her escape!"

Gritting her teeth against the pain in her side, Fina limped down an alley and sank down behind a dumpster. A single soldier, then two more raced past her hiding place, and then all was quiet.

"Come out, Cupil..." she wheezed weakly, and the silver bracelet adorning her right arm morphed into a more tangible creature. Cupil made a soothing cooing sound and nestled into Fina's neck, and she lifted a trembling hand to stroke him. "We must find a more safe place to hide until the guards go away."

She struggled to clear her vision, and beside her Cupil gave a helpless whimper.

* * *

Flinging a final spellbook into his pack of belongings, high mage Ilchymis glanced about his private quarters to be sure he wasn't leaving behind anything important. The empire that Empress Teodora commanded was swiftly becoming elitist and corrupt, setting itself above other countries and moving for global domination, and being of a kind disposition Ilchymis was very disinclined to follow along further. The empress was demanding he practice magic other than spells of healing, destructive arts that might aid the Imperial City in its rise to glory; inwardly he had refused upon being asked, vowing never to use magic against innocent people. 

Satisfied that he possessed all he needed, Ilchymis slung the pack over one shoulder and silently strode out of his room and down the dim hallway.

He took a rail car from the Imperial Palace to Upper City, thinking that perhaps he might sneak aboard a merchant ship that would soon leave the city. Upon setting foot in the wealthy side of town, though, he found it to be swarming with guards. As quietly as he could manage Ilchymis dodged into an alley, altering his course and angling for the docks, but a voice accosted him from the dark.

"Please...help..."

Mildly startled the mage turned, only to find a strangely white-clad girl propped limply against a bin of rotting garbage. Then he noticed the great bloody wound in her side, and he fell to his knees and bent close in concern. "Are you alright! How did this happen?"

Even as he said this he began searching his robes for a sacrulen crystal; she laid a gentle hand upon his forearm, stopping him.

"No...the wound is fatal. Please listen..." She drew in a shaky breath. "Find the...Moon Crystals. Don't let the empress find them...don't let Galcian win..." The white-clad girl was panting from the effort of speaking. "They have the power to destroy everything...don't let them..."

Her voice failed her, and the girl fell limp and still.

Ilchymis watched her for a moment longer, deeply saddened by her passing and genuinely concerned by her words. In his years of studying as a mage and scholar he had learned a great deal about the Moon Crystals, gems of amazing potential that had destroyed the Old World by invoking the Rains of Destruction. If such weapons were to fall into the hands of the empress and her grand admiral, the repercussions would be dire indeed.

Rising to his feet, the tawny-haired mage turned from the body of the Silvite and started off on his way again, but something tugged gently at his robes and he turned back. The girl's silver pet had a handful of his robes in its mouth, and Ilchymis managed a grim smile. "What's your name, little one?"

"Kyuu!" it cried mournfully. "Kyuu!"

"Come along, then, and let us honor your friends' final request."

Cupil transformed itself into a small silver ring and wound around Ilchymis's right index finger; the mage moved stealthily for the docks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to my beta-reader, Dizzy. Your continued support and criticism inspire me. And I've now fixed your rogue word, lol. 


	4. The Seeker

**The Seeker**

Maramba was by no means a large town; its population was only one-eighth that of its Red Moon sister, Nasrad, and it passed only a minor trade route in the grand scheme of things. Its location was not ideal; ships coming from or going to Sailor's Island needed fortified hulls to pass through the stone reef the lined the city to the west, and the land mass on which it had been settled was a mere stretch of arid desert.

The perfect place to search for lost wonders and new discoveries.

Black ponytail whipping against his face in the dry wind, world-famous treasure hunter Domingo gazed unblinkingly through a magnificent spyglass, perusing the rocky outcrops at the eastern edge of Maramba's ovular-shaped island. For nearly a week he had searched for the phenomenon that people called the 'Perfect Balance', and that path had led him here to the desolate deserts of Nasr, where most people dared not go because of the severe heat. He had been maneuvering around the steep expanses of sedimentary rock for nearly three hours in his personal one-man skiff, the _Seeker_, and the sun had just passed its peak in the sky.

He had hunted priceless items for nearly five years before the business lost its appeal, and upon mistakenly stumbling across the long sought-after Pirate's Grave south of Shrine Island Domingo had found his newest love - scouring Arcadia for places and occurrences that were rare or forgotten. He boasted a fine collection of discoveries under his belt after only two months of dedication - in addition to the Pirate's Grave he had found the Island of Colors, the Wandering Lake, the Guidestones, and the Travelers' Paradise. The last had actually saved his life, for charismatic Domingo had wandered about the desert far too long and would have died of thirst had the Travelers' Paradise not turned out to be a hidden oasis.

The only clue he had to locating the Perfect Balance was a very vague comment offered to him from a guildmaster on Sailor's Island. It was, without a doubt, located on the very same land mass on which Maramba lay nestled, though precisely where no one had ever found out.

Lost in his musings, Domingo almost didn't see the trio of unnaturally-smooth rocks swaying unsteadily in the wind, and his right eye snapped open a little wider as he stared through the spyglass. Although the rocks were obviously precariously stacked, they did not topple when the wind assaulted them. It was far too peculiar to be dismissed as mere coincidence; with glee the treasure hunter whisked a sheet of parchment from his orange jacket and began sketching the sight with a practiced eye.

Another successful discovery, made by the most dedicated in the unpredictable business. Domingo silently congratulated himself, then turned the skiff around and made for distant Maramba. His little skiff was just small enough to pass right through the imposing stone reef that separated Maramba from Sailor's Island, and after a good night's rest he would return to celebrate his good fortune.

After collecting the gold due to him for his new discovery, of course.


	5. The Stranded

**The Stranded**

The sound of varkris cawing woke her, and she blinked in the dim light of early morning. In the distance the sound of Ixa'takan pipes met her ears; yawning she rose from the bedsheets and moved out into the clearing, where the able-bodied six-man crew milled about their breakfast. Beneath a spindly tree she could see a man sitting, contentedly watching the antics of a boy and girl play-fighting with sticks, and with a smile she approached them.

"'Morning, mom!" called the boy, and the girl dropped her twig and hugged her mothers' knees. The man rose from his position on the earth and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Centime, dearest, you need your rest," she began imploringly, but he smiled disarmingly from behind great round spectacles and it served to quiet her.

"Karen, I do so enjoy the morning hours," Centime explained to his wife, hoisting his daughter into his arms and moving toward the meal set in the clearing. "I can play with the children before we start work on the ship, and it's not terribly humid yet."

Karen smiled to herself. She and Centime actually had no blood offspring of their own, learning shortly after their marriage that such a thing was impossible for her, yet by the grace of some higher power they were raising four lovely orphans. The eldest, Hans, was nearly as talented an engineer as his father at age nineteen; the boy and girl were twin Ixa'takan children, both six years of age with dark skin and hair. The other was a girl from Valua, almost ten now with fair skin and golden locks to her waist. Nevertheless they loved the children as they would their own, and Centime was so good with them that she was truly touched.

Even as they sat down for their morning meal Hans joined them, his hands already stained with oil and his face smudged with grease. "Father, the engines are malfunctioning again, and the cannons are showing the early signs of rust."

Centime sighed. The only reason he, his family, and his crew were in the Ixa'takan city of Horteka was because a hurricane had assaulted their ship, the _Ironclad_, on its voyage through South Ocean. In severe need of refuel and repair they had made an emergency landing, and now they remained four months later. The people of the Green Moon were very primitive, unfortunately, and didn't have all the supplies needed, so the task was taking much longer than he had anticipated.

"I will see to it," he told his eldest son with a smile. "Do not worry - there is nothing you and I cannot fix."

After some good-natured coaxing they convinced Hans to join them, and soon the entire family was dining and talking amiably. Centime felt very content, surrounded by the people he loved; they were stranded and lost, but they were together.

* * *

**Author's Note**: In the SoA game, Centime's wife doesn't have a name...I hope Karen will suffice for all of you who have an impeccable memory for small details. Also, I have chosen to omit Lapen, unless I discover later that I need him. And one more thing - I don't think it was ever specified whether Hans was a child of Centime's or not, but in this case, he is.

**Empyrean** - Glad to have you on board.

**The Right Hand of Fate** - OMG! Did I really steal your idea? I'm so sorry! Obviously I had no idea...I hope this is at least half as good as your idea was, and your concrit is greatly appreciated.


	6. The Discontented

**The Discontented**

All was going according to plan, with all glory to the Empress.

Pirate Isle was sacked, its survivors had been eliminated, and the Blue Rogues would surely not be missed. The famed Air Pirate captain Dyne was dead, along with his entire upstart crew, and by all accounts his son had been slain in the fray, too. The opposition was dwindling with barely a hitch, by all reports, and although the Silvite's death complicated things, no one seemed too worried by the inconvenience.

All was going according to plan. So why was he in such a foul humor?

First Admiral Alfonso paced about his lavish private quarters within the Imperial Palace, mulling over all the recent happenings but quite without the apparent glee of his fellow admirals. Even now Belleza was moving on Nasr in a search for the Temple of Pyrynn, and soon De Loco would be assembling his fleet and re-locating to Ixa'taka to the west. As outrageous as it sounded the rumors of a raid on Nasrad were not so far-fetched as the general populace believed; Grand Admiral Galcian had hinted to the Empress more than once that it was nearly time to consider an open display of Valua's growing power. Nasrad, ever a thorn in the Imperial City's side, would do quite nicely as an example.

To Alfonso, though, it was all becoming quite _daft_.

He believed wholeheartedly in the Empress, and had never once believed that any one of her choices had been less than sound. He was the perfect subordinate to her, the perfect loyalist to the empire, the perfect noble son of the most high-esteemed noble family of Upper City. He conducted his life with determination and discipline, and led the first fleet of the armada with dedication and skill.

That was all fine and good, but the fact remained that he absolutely _hated_ Grand Admiral Galcian. Ever since the man had replaced the late Mendosa he had set his sights upon global domination, something that Alfonso not only did not want, but considered disasterous. Certainly Valua should be ruled by a dictator, but the entire world? The system would never work. Revolt was implied in the end result.

Now Alfonso stalked about, tense and brooding, weighing his thoughts and feelings. He could not betray the Empress; he was loyal, and she was the law. But he would _not_ follow Galcian into oblivion, and Yeligar damn him and his aspirations to rule Arcadia! Alfonso sensed something deeper, more sinister, to Galcian's designs; he did not doubt that the Grand Admiral would betray even the Empress to achieve his ends.

And that he simply could not allow.

But the decision was far too difficult to make in such an early stage of Arcadia's siege, and although his intentions were warped yet pure, Alfonso was too cowardly to follow through. Galcian wielded power, and he would not hesitate to use it against an uppity first admiral.

The fear remained in Alfonso's heart. He resolved to do nothing, but that did not set him at ease.


	7. The Boast

**The Boast**

As the night wore on in the usually raucous Polly's Place, one patron at the front of the bar became rowdier and so excessively loud that even other drunks were starting to stare. Gradually the place started to empty because of his noise, until at last he was the only one left and still knocking back shots of red loqua without hesitation. Curious, Lawrence pushed himself off the wall and took the stool next to the swaying drunk.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he prompted, and the black-haired patron turned his gaze on Lawrence so quickly that the helmsman wondered if the other man hadn't even heard his approach.

"Never!" came the giddy, loud reply, and the man in the luridly orange coat banged his fist on the bar. "More loqua, good woman!"

This last was a request from Polly, who eyed Lawrence cautiously as she wiped down the used flagons. The helmsman-for-hire gave a little shake of his head, so the taverness answered, "I think it's about time I cut you off, Domingo. You won't even be able to stumble to the inn at the rate you're drinking, and I'll run short of red loqua if this keeps up."

"Ah, blast," muttered the treasure hunter unintelligibly, watching the taverness go about her business. "I'll just have to savor this last bit." With that he pushed the final shot of loqua away from him and set to briskly massaging his temples.

Lawrence hadn't missed the name Polly had bestowed upon the intoxicated patron; curiously he pressed, "Domingo's your name? Not the same world-renown treasure hunter everyone's been talking about?"

Domingo blinked his bloodshot, crystal-blue eyes a few times, struggling to focus before saying, "Aye; the very same. You've heard of me, no doubt."

The helmsman felt a twinge of annoyance at the superiority in the looter's tone. "Sailors talk. I hear a great deal from the men who dock in this city."

Domingo belched and swayed on his stool; Lawrence crinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't hunt for jewels and gold anymore. Anyone who's not half-blind can do what I do."

"So you're out of the treasure-hunting business?" Behind Lawrence, Polly's daughter Anne was now sweeping the tavern lobby silently. "Retired?"

"I should **bloody well think not**!" Domingo snapped, and he chose that moment to swallow the last of the loqua with a prideful swig. "I'm out for the lost and forgotten things now. Ancient artifacts, strange sightings . . . remnants of the Old World, as it were." He paused to jab his thumb into his chest before saying, "I found the Perfect Balance just two days ago! I named it Topple Rock; it was on the outskirts of Maramba."

Lawrence found himself slightly intrigued. "You've been out sailing beneath the Nasrean Moon?"

"You bet your knickers I have, Scar-face." The helmsman growled as Domingo said this. "I"m gonna make more gold in a week than I did in five years as a treasure hunter, as soon as I find the Temple of Pyrynn."

"The Temple of Pyrynn?" Lawrence snorted derisively at Domingo's claim. "You're a fool. That's nothing but an ancient story."

Domingo eyed his companion tipsily, trying to appear threatening and failing spectacularly. "People used to say the same thing about the Island of Colors, but I proved them all wrong, too."

Lawrence conceded the point before arguing, "But this is a lot bigger than the Island of Colors, you dolt! This is a pyramid in the sand, a supposition that ancient Nasrean culture centralized their lives around a legendary creature called Recumen. The story has been around for thousands of years. It's a ridiculous legend."

"Recumen has the ability to control fire," Domingo explained, and an almost reverent gaze came into his eyes.

"You'll be killed in the heat, searching for something that doesn't exist!" protested the helmsman.

"Thnk of how much gold a find like that would be worth," Domingo prattled on, and he passed out on his stool and slid limply to the floor.

"We should have cut him off hours ago," Polly said in exasperation, moving out from behind the bar and prodding Domingo in the ribs with her toe. "Lawrence, I don't suppose you could haul him up to the inn so I could close up for the night?"

Lawrence grumbled but hoisted the slight treasure hunter up and slung him over his shoulder. "You owe me, Polly."

"You work for me, remember? Go on - I'll lock up."

Still complaining quietly to himself, Lawrence left the pub and set off for the inn around the corner; Domingo muttered "Pyrynn" in a drunken stupor, and promptly drooled on the helmsman's shoulder.


	8. The Bargain

**The Bargain**

Domingo awoke the following afternoon with a dry mouth and a throbbing headache, both, he supposed, after-effects of his reckless drinking. Sunshine pooled upon his pillows; his legs were tangled carelessly in the bedsheets, and his pack lay open and ransacked in a chair.

He shoved the blankets away and bolted upright. "What's going on! Where am I!"

"Relax," came a low voice from across the room. "You're in the Sailor's Island Inn."

Domingo turned his head to find Lawrence seated on the windowsill, gazing out at the bustling town below and rolling a small object over in his hand. Recognition dawned after many painful seconds, and Domingo scratched his head and stammered, "I remember you . . . kind of . . . but I don't remember your name . . ."

"That's because I never gave it," was the severe reply. "I'm Lawrence, helmsman-for-hire and sellsword." He approached then, pressing a small grey crystal into the treasure hunter's hand. "It's Curia. You should feel better after you've used it; I found it in your pack."

Domingo clenched the crystal in his fist and almost instantly felt his hangover subside, becoming more alert and focused. After taking a moment to get his bearings he rose, moving to gather his orange jacket and boots.

"Wait just a second," Lawrence protested, watching as Domingo tied back his hair and took up his spyglass. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Now I know I had quite a bit to drink last night, but I'm pretty certain we covered this last night," Domingo stated cheerily, slinging the pack over his shoulder. "I'm going after the Temple of Pyrynn. I'm going to put myself back on the map of legendary treasure hunters." Without another word he turned and headed out into the hall, Lawrence tailing closely.

"You're still going on about that! Get serious. Even if it does exist, how are you going to go about finding it?" the helmsman pressed, hurrying to keep up with the taller, longer-legged man.

Domingo slapped some gold onto the innkeeper's desk and set off down the avenue, jostling his way toward the docks. Over his shoulder he cried, "Time means nothing to me. It took a month to find the Travelers' Paradise; I'll manage. And why do you care? It's not like I'm dragging you along."

By the time he had finished they were on the docks, where Domingo's skiff was tethered to the edge. He leapt nimbly onto the deck, rocking the tiny boat ever-so-slightly, and Lawrence smirked to himself. "I don't need your permission to go anywhere. And do you even know how to fly that little thing? I thought a famous treasure hunter like yourself would have a _real_ boat?"

"Insult all you like, Mr. Lawrence, but the _Seeker_ suits me just fine. And seeing as how you don't need my permission to go anywhere, and this is _my_ skiff, how would you like to come along?"

The question was thrown out casually, as though they were discussing the weather; even as he said it Domingo stepped into the miniscule cabin and tossed his pack in a corner. Lawrence blinked once in complete surprise before regaining his composure and snarling, "Are you _joking_! _Me_, on a wild goose chase into oblivion with _you_, of all people? Why would I submit myself to such a ridiculous lifestyle, when I've only got half a lunar cycle to wait for the merchant ships to arrive?"

As with the insult on the size of his skiff, Domingo was not affected by the harshness in Lawrence's tone. He merely returned to the deck, tossing his jacket over a hook near the cabin door, and leaned on the side of the small boat with a bemused expression on his handsome face. "Sure it'll be a rough journey, but don't you think it could be worth it in the end?" Lawrence showed signs of protesting, so Domingo hurried on, "Say there's a slight chance that you're wrong, and the Temple of Pyrynn really does exist. Say I leave you here on the dock, wondering what may have happened, and turn up in another lunar cycle or two to spin the tales of my newest accomplishment. You'd kick yourself in the bum for years for passing up an opportunity like this."

Lawrence scowled, but a retaliatory comment did not present itself. Domingo was winning, so he played his final card: "Besides - I'm sure you've realized by now that, in accordance with the recent aggression in Valua, your merchant ships aren't coming. If you stay now, you're stuck on this rock for good, I think."

The helmsman growled to himself and clenched his fists, but there was no turning back now that Domingo had instilled the seed of doubt in his mind. He bent and worked at the ropes securing the _Seeker_ to the dock, then vaulted onto the deck besides Domingo, who was looking victorious.

"Alright, alright, fine, you win, but I've got one condition - I'm going to steer, and you can pay me for my services when we receive pay for finding your damned temple."

Domingo nodded, not at all sorry he had picked up such a surly comrade.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many thanks again to Dizzy, who continues to beta with pride and enthusiasm.

**Dizzy **(chapter 6) -- I'm rather fond of Hans too...and it'll be awhile before Alfonso has his day. Be patient with me; we'll get there eventually.

**Dizzy** (chapter 7) --Domingo is a bit unorthodox, isn't he? Thwap me for being partial, but I like his part best thus far.

**Saith Rayse** -- Please ask yourself if your three reviews are in the least bit constructive, then return when you have answered it. And please have a bit of imagination--nothing is perfect, and you didn't really offer a solution to your complaints.

**Empyrean** -- I read that with a laugh. Chalk up another fan for Alfonso.

**Meowsy-chan** -- I'm continuing! I'm continuing! And as for Alfonso, you'll just have to see. Just to clarify...Hans won't be joining, either, but someone else in Ixa'taka will Stay tuned.

**Wallwalker** -- The word "ragtag" is a very accurate description of this particular group of unusual heroes. Glad to have you on board.

That's it for now. Good to hear from all of you.


	9. The Tourist

**The Tourist**

The pale-skinned, slender Ilchymis stood out easily among the darker-complected, stockily-built citizens of Nasrad, who all stared curiously as he made his way through the bustling city. The mage was more distinguishable than most by the flowing emerald-trimmed robes he wore, and although he was not possessed of blonde hair or blue eyes it was likely the populace guessed his Valuan heritage. This knowledge only added to Ilchymis's discomfort, and he moved along the avenue with his eyes on the stone underfoot.

_Recollection_, the Valuan merchant ship he had snuck onto in order to escape the Imperial City, had docked two days later in the City of Golden Dunes. When certain the crew had dispersed Ilchymis had set off, though for what he was uncertain. The final request of the dying Silvite still lingered fresh in his mind, and as he had not yet been swayed from his current course he was still compelled to seek the six Moon Crystals.

He had only ever read about the rest of Arcadia, having never left the Imperial City in thirty-two years of life, and how amazing this first new place seemed! The sky beyond Valuan Airspace was indeed blue, flecked with occasional white as all his textbooks had promised; it was dreadfully hot in Nasrad, but Ilchymis barely noticed as he wandered down the avenue. Merchants lined Nasrad's central street, loudly advertising their wares to the public; sunlight bathed everything in warmth and cheer, and voices rang out in salutation from all directions.

As a scholar, Ilchymis was well-versed in all Arcadian languages, something he realized with relief as he continued on his way. He had studied the Nasrean dialect in detail, and was pleased to discover that the coarse, almost harsh sounds made perfect sense to him. Once he bumped into a town soldier, and an apology spouted fluently from his lips; this was acknowledged with a small bow of acceptance.

Despite the mildly suspicious looks he endured all down the street, it only took an hour to secure a small skiff he could borrow for his search for the Temple of Pyrynn, the place where he would find the Red Moon Crystal. When his business was finished he retired to the inn to rest; sensing they were alone the ring adorning Ilchymis's index finger morphed into the small Silvite pet Cupil.

Ilchymis smiled softly at the mystical creature as it nuzzled his outstretched hand. He had discovered early on that his new companion only ate shards of Moon Stone, a rarity among living creatures but something he could manage easily. Some of his minor spells called for pieces of Moon Stone, so he was never at a loss for the miniscule Chams. Red and Yellow Moon Stones were abundant in the world, so he would certainly never run short of those, but partially out of curiosity he had fed Cupil the last of his green crystals shards. Not only had Cupil eaten it in earnest, his skin had changed from a lustrous silver to a handsome shade of pale jade, and Ilchymis suspected the curious Silvite creature had taken on the properties of a Green Moon Stone as well.

It wasn't quite dusk yet, but the mage felt himself tiring quickly from the days' activities; patting the mattress he invited Cupil to have a rest, and with a soft squeak it curled up near his feet and was asleep in seconds. Ilchymis breathed deeply once, twice, and closed his eyes.

The next day he replenished his stores, for he would need rations and helpful accessories to continue his search for the Temple of Pyrynn in the vast, uncharted deserts southwest of Nasrad. After making certain he had enough water to last him many days, Ilchymis picked his way through the masses of people and made for the docks.

Just as the ship parts dealer had promised, there, tethered at the end of the dock, was a small skiff of Nasrean make with the name _Muse_ painted on its side. He smiled to himself; the name seemed somehow fitting.

He had never flown a ship on his own, but that hardly seemed a hindrance; undoing the enormous knot, Ilchymis leapt into the skiff and settled into the captain's chair on the tiny bridge, steering the vessel southwest to his as-yet-unseen destination.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We're starting to get into the actual quest now. Should be interesting to see where the polar opposites of Domingo and Lawrence drag me, and I can't wait for them to bump into Ilchymis. Pyrynn will never be the same...

**Dizzy:** Lawrence and Domingo work a lot better than I thought; I made Domingo sort of the potential dreamer, who refuses to give up because people tell him to. In contrast to Vyse, though, he is also older, more reckless, and rather isolated, which is why it's so strange to see him in league with someone else. Lawrence is more simple: he's dark, mysterious, sarcastic, and negative. Naturally these two will argue every step of the way.

**Meowzy-chan:** I'm so glad you like it! Lawrence and Domingo will certainly be an interesting pair to watch as the journey progresses. Alfonso, alas, won't be joining for quite some time, so bear with me.

**The Right Hand of Fate:** Writing Domingo drunk was more fun than it ought to have been. I'm notorious for torturing my characters in odd ways, LOL. And you're quite right--I would rather maneuver through the game with these guys than with the ones I killed off in Chapter One. As for the rest of your review...I've got warm fuzzies now, thank you darling.

Should start to heat up in the next chapter or two...stay tuned.


	10. The Underestimated

**The Underestimated**

With a backhand sweep of a magnificent broadsword, Lawrence downed the last of the diving langries and sprawled out on the deck of the hovering _Seeker_. The flying monsters had been bombarding the small skiff since midday, and when this occurred Domingo merely took the wheel from the helmsman and waved for his sword-handling comrade to deal with the threat. While Lawrence was perfectly capable of defending the tiny vessel, the langries had been attacking in droves and fatigue was setting in.

Fumbling about in his pocket he came up with a sacres crystal, and all the minor discomfort flew from his body. He turned to find Domingo balanced on the rail of the skiff, gazing through his spyglass toward the distant sand dunes.

"If I shoved you over the side, I think you'd deserve it," Lawrence offered begrudgingly, sheathing the broadsword upon his hip once more and taking out a water flask. "You haven't done anything useful since we shipped out three days ago."

"Now now, Scarface, there's no need to be so volatile," said Domingo good-naturedly. "You did say you were a mercenary , after all, so I figured fighting monsters was a specialty of yours. And I've been quite useful--I provided you with an escape from boredom, and I'm going to find a legend that will pay very well. You steer and fight; leave the temple-tracking to me."

A disdainful smirk crossed Lawrence's face. "I see what you're up to. You can't fight, can you?"

Domingo frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're no warrior. You probably couldn't defend yourself if I wasn't around. You don't even have any weapons!" Now the mercenary was having a laugh at Domingo's expense, but the treasure hunter did not seem bothered at all.

Tucking the spyglass carefully into his knapsack, Domingo leapt nimbly to the deck, setting his hand upon his hips with a knowing grin. "Alright, Lawrence, you win. Take the wheel, and leave the next group of monsters to me."

Lawrence's face belied his surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Sure; why not? I could use the exercise." Domingo gestured to the bridge, and eying the treasure hunter suspiciously, Lawrence returned to the helm.

An hour passed uneventfully, with little shared conversation between the two, until there appeared overhead several circling black figures. Soon it was apparent that the creatures were closing fast, confirmed when Lawrence said, "More langries. You sure you can handle it, Big-shot?"

Domingo didn't appear to be listening, but gazing raptly up at the diving monsters. Lawrence blinked, and the creatures began to fall dead upon the deck. Only then did he realize that Domingo was already attacking them; the treasure hunger was holding a crossbow and firing rapidly, downing them with bolts tipped in Blue Moon Stone. His precision amazed Lawrence, who continued to stare as their adversaries lessened, but the langries numbered around a score and Domingo wasn't fast enough to kill them all from a long range.

Dropping his crossbow to his feet Domingo wrestled out of his lurid orange jacket, diving to meet the last of the monsters. His hand darted to his belt, whisking out a pair of curved knives called kukris, and the blue blades cut through the rest of the langries in seconds. When all the creatures lay dead on the deck Domingo flashed Lawrence a cheesy grin, replacing the kukris on his belt. All he had to show from the battle was a red scratch across his shoulder, and it wasn't serious.

"_How_?" asked Lawrence breathlessly, when his able comrade had joined him in the cabin.

"I am far from useless," was all Domingo said, and he took out his spyglass again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hee! Domingo showed that snarky jerk. The idea for kukris as his weapons came from a project fronted by R.A. Salvatore; the series is called "War of the Spider Queen", and the drow elf Valas Hune uses weapons like these. The concept appealed to me, so here they are. Domingo's a treasure hunter; surely he's got the coordination for two weapons, heh. And Lawrence always seemed like a sword kind of guy to me; wonder what sort of weapons Centime and Alfonso will end up using?

**Lady Lanet:** You've gotten your wish! Good to have you on board. Enjoy all chapters to come.

Glad you reviewers are still expressing interest. I'll try not to disappoint.


	11. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

According to Valuan historians, the ancient Temple of Pyrynn was located somewhere in the far southwest corner of the Nasrean deserts, but the area was so infested with monsters that no one had ever found it. But the former high mage of Valua had never tried.

Ilchymis discovered early on that Cupil was a most amazing creature. It could morph into a wide variety of minor weapons, causing enough of a ruckus for the mage to cast some of his attack spells to down their enemies. The two worked in tandem so well that, on their fifth day of search, they actually found the Temple of Pyrynn. It was nestled in a canyon with very poor visibility; strong air currents from Lower Deep Sky caused massive sandstorms here, impairing vision. It took nearly two hours just to dock close to the ancient structure, then at last Ilchymis ventured up the stone steps of the pyramid with Cupil close behind.

A large dias was set in the center of a courtyard of stone, sculptures cut to resemble some sort of ancient Nasrean diety. Ilchymis was certain that the dias served as some sort of ritualistic significance, but there was no time to investigate the long-forgotten culture. It was brutally hot, and the ever-whipping sand made it difficult to breathe.

After stumbling up the steep stone stairway, Ilchymis finally passed into the dark entryway to the temple. He took a moment to regain his breath and dust off the front of his robes, then he advanced a few steps into the blackness.

"_Pyri_." The minor flame spell summoned a ball of fire into the mages' hand, and locating a stray stalk of pitch on the ground he made a torch. Light sped through the cavernous antechamber, illuminating a relatively square room with a sloping hallway leading north and downward. Floating beside him, Cupil gave a squeak of anxiety.

"Don't worry, Cupil--everything will be fine. Just stick close to me and try not to make much noise." Exhaling in nervousness, Ilchymis started down the sloping corridor.

Gradually the floor evened out and they stepped into a torchlit chamber with a high ceiling. The hallway turned into a narrow walkway suspended high over a river of molten lava; the walkway on which they were standing ran into the center of the enormous room, where it met and branched into several more interconnecting paths. Some of these sloped downward, much as the stone he was standing on had; others met ladders leading into the shadowy unknown, and still others seemed as though the slightest added weight would send them crumbling into the magma below.

Ilchymis took it all in with awe and a measured amount of fear. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	12. The Unseen

**The Unseen**

"Slow down! Stop the skiff! Go back, **for the love of God!**"

On the third protest Domingo's voice contained a veiled threat, and Lawrence thought it best not to toy with his easily-baited comrade at the moment. Something in the treasure hunter's voice told the mercenary that something important had just happened; quickly he put the engines into full reverse, then set the _Seeker_ at a midair hover before striding out onto the deck. For all his obvious irritation Domingo said nothing, until the helmsman stopped near his shoulder and huffed his impatience; Domingo fixed Lawrence with a disdainful glare and lowered his spyglass to his side.

"Oh bloody hell, Lawrence, could you show a bit of personality so I could escalate your demeanor above that of a tsirat? Your constant ire is most off-putting, especially since you've slept in the past week. While you snore in that cabin, I stand out here and search for our lost temple. Now are you quite done?"

Momentarily cowed, Lawrence rolled his eyes and crossed his stocky arms defiantly. "Oh, fine, come off it. Now what was so important that you paused our western course? We haven't reached the southern tip of the canyon yet, and at this rate it will take us another day or two just to get there."

Domingo glanced back the way he had been pointing excitedly, but his hand fell to his side in surprise. There was a V-shaped valley surrounded by canyons, within which he had definitely seen something of historic value, but now there was only sand and wind. Unable to explain what he had just seen, the treasure hunter merely shook his head, crestfallen. "Impossible . . . I would swear I just saw . . . ."

"It's the heat getting to you, Big-shot. Drink some water and shut up for awhile." With that snide remark, Lawrence headed back to the helm. Still in a state of complete disbelief, Domingo blinked and raised his spyglass again.

There, nestled in the safety of the adjacent canyons, was a pyramid in the sand! With a gasp of surprise Domingo dropped his prized monocular, and the sound of it striking the deck and rolling away captured Lawrence's attention. The helmsman turned from the wheel, doing his best to keep an exasperated sigh from his voice, and asked, "What's the matter now?"

"There's a temple out there! I've seen it again!" Yet even as he said this Domingo realized he could see nothing in the distance, just the intersection of canyons. He squinted his eyes against the sand in the air, searching for a sign of anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. Lawrence, standing at his shoulder again, did sigh this time.

"It's a mirage, Domingo. You've completely lost your wits." Bending at the knees, Lawrence recovered the rolling spyglass and handed it back to the puzzled treasure hunter. "Let's get out of here."

"No! _Wait_!" Domingo was staring through the magnifying device, transfixed, his mouth slightly agape. "There it is again! I can prove it!" And he thrust the instrument into the mercenary's hands, demanding he look. Now more than slightly annoyed, Lawrence raised the spyglass to his left eye and peered through it, quite expecting to see swirling sand and eroded rock.

Instead he saw a grand temple, with an insurmountable stairway that disappeared into an unknown blackness.

"But . . . ." Words failed Lawrence; he lowered the spyglass, and the temple disappeared. Domingo was smiling now, and he wrenched the device from the helmsman's grip.

"It's my spyglass . . . it's fitted with a rare Silver Moon Stone, one that shows objects that most people can't see without vision-correcting materials. This pyramid . . . ancient Nasrean mages must have used some sort of cloaking magic on it, to keep it hidden from their enemies. Only certain objects can penetrate such enchantments."

"So that's . . . ?" Lawrence let his words fade away, scarcely daring to believe what he was seeing.

"That's it!" Domingo finished for him, and he sprinted into the cabin to take the wheel, striking a new course for _Seeker_. "That's the Temple of Pyrynn!"

It took Lawrence a moment to figure out that Domingo was steering them in the direction of the distant pyramid, and when he realized it he became suddenly opposed. "What are you doing, you imbecile? Why are you moving us closer?"

"Oh, come on, Lawrence! It's only taken us a week to find it, and you want to go back now? We've only just arrived! No one has seen the Temple of Pyrynn in thousands of years, not since the Rains of Destruction fell and the sand swallowed the entire structure. Think of the things we could find in there!" Domingo's eyes were gleaming strangely, and the light seemed almost suicidal.

"Absolutely not!" Lawrence protested vehemently, entering the cabin in a few quick strides. "We've risked our necks enough in the past seven days! You're not dragging me on another ridiculous crusade!"

"Who's dragging who? You came along yourself! I didn't force you to do anything, Scarface!" Domingo shot back, and quick as lightning he changed tack, voice filled with temptation. "There could be mounds of gold in there, and jewels . . . we could be richer than the Nasultan himself, and the entire line of Valuan monarchs combined!"

The treasure hunter had played his cards just right; the promise of further wealth appealed greatly to Lawrence, who continued to gaze at the nearing temple with longing. At length he replied, "Alright, fine, we'll go in. But if there's nothing worth going after, I'm leaving you in this damned desert."

"You can't leave me! This is _my_ ship!"

"It's not even a ship, you bloody _moron_!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tee hee! Are these two fun to mess with, or what? Whew . . . four updates in one day? I've completely lost my mind. It's heartening to know that this is actually taking some sort of direction--quite obviously Ilchymis will bump into our other two unlikely heroes, and mass chaos will ensue as monsters start chasing them everywhere. I can see all three of them sprinting down the halls, screaming like little girls . . .


	13. The Race

**The Race**

Cursing slightly as he stumbled through the relentless dark, Lawrence felt about on the dusty stone beneath his feet and at last came up with some manner of wood clutched in one fist. Rooting through the pockets of his violet overcoat with the other hand, the mercenary came up with a small box that would have shone crimson had the chamber any light, and flipping it open he thrust the tip of the stick into the box. When he withdrew it, it was aflame, spreading light all throughout the spacious antechamber. Behind him, Domingo sneezed sand out of his nose; Lawrence replaced the pyri box in its pocket near his hip.

"Come on, you," he said over his shoulder to the sputtering treasure hunter, not bothering to keep the irritation from his voice anymore. "You wanted to have a look around, so you can just lead the way." And thrusting the burning pitch into Domingo's hand, Lawrence shoved his comrade down the gaping hallway ahead of them.

After traversing the gradually downward-sloping corridor they came into a much wider cavern, this one set high above a lake of glutinous magma; all that separated the pair of them from certain fiery doom was a series of interweaving walkways that were scattered pell-mell about the chamber. Domingo paused for a moment, weighing their many options with a glance, then continued on his way, veering off to the left. Interested to see how little time it would take his companion to get them lost, Lawrence merely followed silently.

They had reached a ladder; Domingo dropped the torch down to the suspended walkway below, then climbed down quickly to retrieve it. They were now only five feet or so from the frothing lava; every so often a pool of it would burst from the heat, littering the stone walkway with flecks of the steaming stuff.

At the other end of the immense chamber Domingo climbed up again, makeshift torch clamped precariously in his teeth, and Lawrence was already shaking his head bemusedly. Had they not just climbed down? But as they crested the ladder he saw that the platform they had entered upon did not come even close to the one they now stood on; the path snaked out before them, and disappeared into the darkness of another hallway.

Casting the torchlight upon the walls they found that the hallway led away to the right, and with caution in their steps they continued down another slightly downward-sloping corridor. The air felt close upon them as they descended, and then Domingo halted quite suddenly, causing Lawrence to smash into his back.

"What are you _doing?_" asked the helmsman tersely, but Domingo held up a hand and motioned for Lawrence to be silent.

"Do you hear something?"

Sure enough, now that Domingo had mentioned it, Lawrence could hear something. . . a distant rumbling, growing louder all the while. He turned quickly - just in time to see a massive boulder spinning down the pathway toward them.

"**MOVE!**" cried Lawrence, plowing Domingo in the back with a shoulder, and dropping the pitiful torch the treasure hunter sprinted down the hall away from the rolling stone. Lawrence continued to cast feverish glances over his shoulder, gauging the meager distance between him and the enormous rock, and when he turned his head forward he would shout for Domingo to pick up the pace.

At last the hallway leveled out and emptied into yet another chamber; they dove for cover on either side of the door, just as the boulder trundled past. There they slouched for many minutes, Lawrence panting, Domingo clutching a stitch in his side and wheezing.

Luckily they no longer needed the forgotten torch, for the chambers far below ground were lit with torches set in ornate wall sconces. Ahead a harsh ruby light glanced off all the walls, and the temperature seemed to be rising even though they were descending all the while; beckoning to Lawrence, Domingo moved ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I put emphasis on the boulder in this chapter, because **Lady Lanet** specifically requested it. You were right - it was fun. 

**Meowzy-chan**: Glad it holds your interest! I'll try to cook up something with Alfonso in it, since you requested it.

**The Right Hand of Fate**: You're right on both accounts; while I'm not 100 certain that Lawrence's sword is indeed a broadsword, it is a sword, heh. And Alfonso does carry a rapier. Thank you for your help. Aww...and the last bit of your review made me blush. You're very kind. It helps that the chapters are so short.

**SilverKidia**: Welcome aboard! Glad you like it!

**Lady Lanet**: I agree: Domingo is very sexy with a crossbow. Then again, he's sexy without it. Hope the boulder scene was up to your standards.

That's it for now. Enjoy!


	14. The Horde

**The Horde**

Beyond the room with the enormous boulder they found a room glowing like a furnace; the walls were bathed an angry, livid red in the light of the magma sea below and there was even a waterfall of the molten lava running down one of the walls. Domingo and Lawrence loosened the clasps of their jackets, knotting them about their waists before continuing on their way. The walkways here were considerably wider, but the rocks were loose and unsteady; many times bits would crumble beneath their feet and they would have to leap several feet to advance. All the while they were descending, and quite in defiance of natural physics the further down they traveled, the hotter the temperature.

The pair tripped and stumbled their way down a particularly unstable sediment staircase, and Lawrence whisked out his broadsword so quickly that Domingo flinched and took a step backward. Not far away, basking in the intense heat of the cavern, was a dozen or so salamanders. At first the helmsman thought he could take the lot by surprise, but Domingo's boots scuffing the floor alerted their quarry and several streams of fire-breath blasted their way.

"Flank right!" Lawrence ordered his comrade, trusting Domingo to do as he asked as he sprang ahead and to the left. A pair of salamanders fell quickly to his deadly broadsword, now magically gleaming blue against the violent crimson filling the cave, but three more accosted him as he dodged aside and he could hardly avoid them all. Claws raked all down his right arm as he parried the blows, but his his left hand proved dominant as he quickly cleaved the attacker in two.

Domingo proved much quicker, as he was a lot less stocky than his companion, so he was impossible to hit in those opening seconds. Surging ahead he sliced through four salamanders with two deft swipes of the glittering blue kukris, and pivoting on his light boots he sheathed the twin curved knives and drew out his wicked crossbow. Even as Lawrence suffered the scratches down his right arm Domingo fired twice in rapid succession, killing the last of their opponents with barely a thought. Lawrence quick-stepped ahead, his way clear, and easily finished the last pair of monsters.

But their scuffle had alerted the entire temple to their presence, and older and fouler things than salamanders dwelt in the depths of Pyrynn. Already they could hear scrabbling feet on the walkway above, and wordlessly they decided not to linger as they fled further into the chamber.

"I was hoping to avoid all this unnecessary battle," Lawrence panted through gritted teeth as they sprinted onward. "Now every disgusting creature in the whole place knows we're here!"

"Come off it, Scarface! You scared or something?" Domingo taunted, whirling when the reached a turn in the walkway and sighting some far-off monster down his crossbow and firing off a particularly difficult shot before taking flight again. "This is the fun part! You can't just expect the treasure to be waiting at the entrance!"

"You have a very warped opinion of fun," was all Lawrence said in reply.

Ahead gaped another door, and they leapt through it with all manner of repulsive creatures gnashing at their heels; throwing their combined weight against the heavy stone door, Lawrence and Domingo sealed their pursuers in the sweltering chamber behind them. There they leaned, attempting to catch their breath for several long minutes, until Lawrence prodded Domingo none-too-gently in the side with the hilt of his broadsword and they continued on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** They're not exactly screaming like little girls yet, but just wait. I'll be sure to humiliate them before they've gotten out of Pyrynn, and that's a promise. Seeing as how my former beta has disappeared, I must thank **Lady Lanet** and **Meowzy-chan**, who have been faithful reviewers since the story began. Thanks guys!

**Lady Lanet:** ...I don't think I'll be covering the puzzles, actually. It's one of those things that's just too difficult to describe...glad you liked the boulder scene, though, because it was fun to write. Will work extra hard on the boss battle when I come to it.

**Meowzy-chan:** GASP! Me too! Funny how that works out, but now that you mention it, is totally like Indiana Jones! As for Alfonso, I'll get around to him in a couple of chapters; will just have to round off these Pyrynn bits.

Thanks, all!


	15. The Ghoul

**The Ghoul**

The walkway widened out and stopped quite abruptly; lava was steadily seeping over an outcropping to their immediate east, oozing across the floor. Lawrence quickly flung out an arm, stopping Domingo before he could go much further, and gestured to their newest predicament.

"We've got to find higher ground, and fast," he growled. "Pretty soon the floor will be covered with this stuff, and I don't want to still be standing here when that happens."

Lawrence now leading the way they quickly and carefully picked their way across the floor, and reaching the wall they started to climb. Although the rate of the magma flow was not great, the face of the wall they now attempted to traverse was almost exactly vertical, and hand- and foot-holds were few and far between. Once Domingo slipped and nearly dunked his heels in the bubbling lava, but Lawrence reached back just in time to grab a fistful of the treasure hunter's shirt. So although it was a close thing, the pair scrabbled over the ledge and took off at a run again, unharmed.

Little explosions were taking place all throughout the chamber, for it was very hot now and the temperature was angry within the lava. Domingo wiped his brow with the back of one hand and wasn't at all surprised when it came back drenched in hot sweat; Lawrence was similarly looking tired, but would not allow them to stop and rest.

They crested the gradual incline and looked down; magma was spilling over that side and slowly filling the second half of the cavern. They were at the highest point and relatively safe for the moment, but unless they found another room soon and could seal off the entrance, that would not matter.

"There," said Domingo suddenly, and following the treasure hunter's finger Lawrence saw a small, dark opening to the northwest, high above the lava flow and accessible from the single narrow path that criss-crossed the chamber. Immediately the helmsman made a move toward it, but Domingo's hand clamped his shoulder and spun him back; Lawrence saw that Domingo was now looking at something else, and slightly perturbed he looked back.

A crumpled form was laying quite still on the incline opposite them, and the lava was seeping dangerously close to him. Before Lawrence could stop him, Domingo had started on his way toward him.

"Domingo! Get back here, you fool! You'll never make it in time!" hissed the mercenary.

"We can't leave him!" Domingo insisted over his shoulder, and although his steps were unsure and fearful he seemed determined. Lawrence did not follow, merely stayed behind and crossed his arms with a heavy scowl.

Panting and sweating Domingo reached the prone man, who seemed alive but unconscious. His clothes were very strange; he wore sweeping tan robes trimmed in a brilliant green, soft jade slippers and silver-framed, half-moon glasses. His hair was long and tawny; Domingo may have mistaken him for a woman from a distance. Kneeling down (the lava was only five feet away by now), Domingo lightly slapped the man's face until he came to, then said clearly, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The man gave his head a little shake, possibly to clear his vision. Then in a soft voice he said, "Yes, I will be alright. But what are you doing here? It is a highly dangerous place, this!"

"Practice what you preach," Domingo answered with a little chuckle, and he hoisted the robed man up and half-dragged, half-led him back up the slope to where Lawrence was waiting. All the while the molten magma lapped at their heels; as they approached the mercenary quickly scaled the rickety ladder leading up to the narrow walkway, and Domingo helped the man right himself.

"Can you climb?"

The man nodded once grimly and started to ascend behind Lawrence; Domingo waited until he was ahead ten rungs or so, then speedily started his way up as well. Above him he heard Lawrence curse loudly, followed by a thud upon the stone; as soon as the man ahead of Domingo had crested the ladder he flung himself forward in a dive. The treasure hunter, bringing up the rear, had enough sense to keep his head down before completing the climb.

Hooking his foot on the ladder he came up in a standing position and began firing his crossbow; there, swooping down upon Lawrence and the strangely-dressed man, was a monster seemingly made of lava. The bolts of blue moon stone struck the creature's flank just in time, driving it away from the kneeling mercenary, and with an unearthly howl it soared higher into the cavern until they could not see it. Domingo finished the climb and urged them on ahead; the lava was rising higher, and soon the entire chamber would be filled with it.

"We must hurry!" cried the man Domingo had rescued, and he pointed over their heads to the flying lava monster. "It will soon attack us again!"

Even as he said this the creature swooped down on them, howling like a banshee, but Lawrence was ready for it this time. He shouldered the broadsword like a baseball bat and took a swing, blue blade slashing forth and scoring a hit along the already injured flank, driving the crossbow bolts further into the steaming flesh. Yet their solitary assailant seemed made of stronger stuff, refusing to be shaken, and now it was blocking them from the room's only exit.

Domingo hurled himself at the creature, bringing his kukris to bear but suffering a stinging burn across his face and neck for the daring move; Lawrence was waiting to relieve his comrade, turning his blade to strike stabbing-style and glancing the lava monster's melting face.

And all the while the sea of lava rose beneath them, now mere inches from their boots.

They wondered why the man they had saved did not jump into the fray, but over the wailing of the lava ghoul they heard the final trigger phrases of a spell; jade eyes intense, the man cast his hands out before him and shouted "_WEVLEN!_"

The powerful water spell sent waves lashing all throughout the chamber, and the effect was ingenious; the lava hardened into steaming, glowing black rock, stopping the flow and saving their lives. The ghoul was so terrified of the massive amount of water that it zoomed upward again, leaving their way to the exit clear.

Lawrence grabbed Domingo's collar and shoved him through; the robed spellcaster followed swiftly, and they shoved the next slab of stone over the entrance in earnest.


	16. The Trio

**The Trio**

Lawrence, Domingo, and the oddly-clad stranger sat huddled with their backs against the door for quite some time, panting heavily and wiping ash from their grimy faces. At last they had been granted a short reprieve; the room they were in now was a perfect square, with a pair of platforms opposite one another and a lake of churning, bubbling lava between them, but this time it was not threatening to rise up and swallow them all. In the chamber they had just left they could hear the magma ghoul howling at the firmly-shut door, and the hissing of the lava-turned-rock from the water spell.

Presently the robed man sat up a little straighter. He seemed frail and his face was unnaturally white.

"I am weak," he murmured, brushing sweaty strands of hair from his face. "I wonder, do either of you possess a curia crystal or two that I might use? And I could use healing crystals, too. . . . "

Domingo wordlessly groped about in a pocket of his orange jacket, which was still knotted firmly around his waist, and produced several crystals; a pair green, and a pair grey. The spellcaster took them and started to heal himself; Domingo passed a sacres crystal to Lawrence, who seemed to get his temper back along with his strength. He rose and placed his hands on his hips, gazing down at their new accomplice with more than a little contempt.

"Who _are_ you? What are you _doing_ here?"

"I could ask the same questions of you, but as you two seemed acquainted it would be prudentfor me to answer first," said the mage, a little clearer now as the ensorcelled crystals took effect on his body. "My name is Ilchymis. And I am here because I - " He paused for a moment, obviously trying to find the proper words to complete his sentence, then looked up and finished lamely, " - Am looking for something."

Lawrence scoffed and looked more skeptical still, but Domingo had recovered his wit. The treasure hunter knelt down to shake the mage's hand and said, "Well, I'm sure glad we got to you before that lava did! Name's Domingo. I'm a treasure hunter of sorts; this is my - er - _traveling companion_, Lawrence. He's some sort of whacked-out mercenary. We were only just looking for this place, but decided we should poke about for a bit of treasure. We need compensation for our efforts, you know!" he finished with a grin, and Ilchymis mirrored the smile with sincerity.

"Don't go making friends just yet, Big-shot," Lawrence growled, now gazing about the chamber with a calculating gaze. "We don't know if that's the truth or not. He could be somebody from Valua's Armada, or a sodding Black Pirate."

Ilchymis chuckled to himself, but Lawrence and Domingo glanced down at him curiously. He decided that truth was the best medicine. "I _am_ Valuan, but I was never part of the Armada. I was in high favor of the Empress for many years, while I studied history and ancient magic, but when she noticed my potential as a mage she attempted to enslave me to aid the Armada in its hostile take-over of Arcadia. Naturally I, like any decent human being, refused, and have since been on the run."

Domingo looked admiring, Lawrence nonplussed, but Ilchymis went on, "I don't know how much use to either of you I will be in my state. Though my body is healed my spirit is greatly depleted; it will be a considerable amount of time before I can use any powerful spells."

Even as he finished Lawrence tossed him a small, shimmering object; Ilchymis caught it and studied it with a practiced eye. It was a thick golden band set with a ruby-red firestone, and magical properties pulsed within the stone. Ilchymis looked up quizzically.

"It's a Warrior's Heart gem," explained the helmsman with a sigh. "As I don't use very much magic, it's no use to me. The stone regenerates spirit and protects against magical drain. Should help you, I assume."

Ilchymis looked delighted as he slid the precious ring onto his right middle finger; beside it, on his index finger, another ring glittered a curious shade of pale green. Domingo pointed and asked, "What does _that_ do?"

"Oh! Of course! I had nearly forgotten!" The mage raised his hand and said, "Come out, Cupil, and greet our new companions." The green ring unwound from his finger and transformed into a small, soccer-ball-sized creature the likes of which neither Domingo nor Lawrence had ever seen; Cupil gave a chattering sound and nuzzled against the mage's hand until Ilchymis chuckled and stroked it. "This is Cupil, the former pet of a young girl from the Silvite civilization. The girl died shortly after I met her, and Cupil refused to leave my side - since then he has traveled with me, and provided me with his unusual talents."

Domingo's eyes lit up, and he called to the creature; Cupil floated up to the treasure hunter, sniffed his outstretched hand appraisingly, then allowed Domingo to pet him. Lawrence attempted to do the same, but the little Silvite pet snapped comically and even issued a tinny little growl, earning a laugh from both Domingo and Ilchymis. Cupil settled into Ilchymis's lap, where it cooed softly.

"Thank you very much for the Warrior's Heart gem," Ilchymis said to Lawrence. "It will be a great help to me, and I do appreciate it."

Lawrence waved a hand dismissively, still not thrilled about gaining yet another companion but slightly swayed by Ilchymis's politeness. Domingo seemed very taken already, and as the helmsman was already stuck with him, it looked as though he would further be burdened with any friends Domingo might make along the way. Not for the first time he cursed his rash decision to leave Sailor's Island with the rag-tag treasure hunter.

Ilchymis was at last able to clamber to his feet, and his voice was much stronger when he said, "Perhaps we should now turn our attentions upon how to cross this room."

For the first time all three of them gazed about the room; the lava several feet away was bubbling ominously, but showed no signs of rising up any time soon. There was only a single door aside from the one they had just barred shut behind them, and it was on the platform opposite them. There were no suspended walkways here, and no visible way to cross the chamber. Lawrence crossed his arms, surly as ever. "Another water spell would make the lava solid, I expect. You up to giving it a try?" This question was aimed at Ilchymis, who still looked a bit tired but firmed his jaw and stepped forward.

He had just begun to utter the beginning phrases to his chosen spell with the magma started to churn; slowly it formed a sort of vortex in the center, lashing angrily against the walls and ceiling, and more than once one of them had to dance to one side to avoid the steaming spray. Then something started to rise from the seething depths; Ilchymis dropped his arms and took a frightened step back.

A head emerged, followed by a long, powerful neck, and then the thing's curving back crested the waves of lava and it let loose an unearthly roar that shook the cavern and dislodged small rocks from the ceiling. Domingo clapped his hands over his ears; Lawrence drew out his sword and shouted to Ilchymis, "What _is_ that thing?"

"I'm not sure!" the mage called back, robes billowing under the force of the creature's angry roar. "Some manner of fire-based dragon, perhaps!"

But it didn't matter what it was, because its malicious eyes had already settled upon them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I like this chapter; you can tell because it's longer than all of its predecessors. Lawrence needs to be thwapped for his rude behavior, I think; Ilchymis turned out to be very kind, and Domingo is shaping up to be the leader of this little band! This is news to me - I half-expected Lawrence to be in charge, but he's molded himself into the begrudging, grumbling loner. I like this chapter because it shows character development rather nicely; do any of you have comments on their personalities? Always nice to hear from you!

**Meowzy-chan:** Wow, I'm flattered that you want to share this with SoA World! That's very kind of you to offer. . . will it be protected from story-stealers and such? Perhaps if you could explain it to me a little, I could understand things. Let me think it over a bit.

Boss battle next! Hold on to your seats!


	17. The Rokwyrm

**The Rokwyrm**

The great lava dragon reared its head and spewed a column of fire their way; Lawrence shoved Domingo to the ground and knelt, but Ilchymis, much closer to the danger, had to leap to one side and sprawl out flat to avoid the blaze. The flames licked at the walls, scorching the stone with great black marks, and it didn't take a genius to understand that if they got struck by an attack like that, they would not survive it.

Domingo rose up onto one knee and fumbled with his crossbow, blue bolts launching from the deadly weapon to pierce at the enormous creature's skin. If the dragon felt the blows, though, it did not show it; as Domingo hurriedly reloaded the crossbow he looked up to find Cupil assaulting the much larger monster in the form of a bright green hammer.

Ilchymis was dodging around gracefully, looking for an opening between the falling rocks and the tongues of flame that he might cast a spell, but it was all for naught. Lawrence sprinted up to his side then, brandishing the broadsword in his left hand, and vaguely the mage wondered how Lawrence meant to attack from a distance when a sizeable chunk of rock fell from the ceiling and landed with a soft gloop in the lava just ahead. Lawrence leapt onto the stepping-stone and whipped his blade in an arc, scoring a hit along the lava monster's neck, but it seemed encased in rock and this, too, did little damage.

"Confuse it!" he shouted over his shoulder, and as if on cue blue-tipped crossbow bolts whizzed from the back of the chamber, seeking the dragon's eyes but missing their mark. Ilchymis started to mutter a spell under his breath.

The roar of the dragon rent the chamber again, dislodging still more boulders from the ceiling, and the hammer-shaped Cupil had to fly out wide and smash a rock that would have crushed the immobile, spellcasting Ilchymis. In the moment that this occurred the monster had an open shot at Lawrence, and a swipe of its spindly claw sent the helmsman spinning back onto the platform, where he collapsed with a groan. The broadsword skittered away. Domingo diverted the dragon's attentions with still more blue bolts, and Lawrence was able to crawl to safety.

"_WEVLUM!_"

In the confusion Ilchymis had at last completed a spell; great torrents of water cyclones sped through the chamber, converging on their towering target and causing some damage. Great cracks appeared in the rocklike hide of the dragon, symbolizing weakness, and with a battle-cry Lawrence leapt back onto his rock and thrust his sword into one of these. The lava creature howled all the louder and attempted to bat the mercenary away, but he had gauged the distance between his rock and the platform behind him and jumped back onto the latter, out of harm's way. The Warrior's Heart gem on Ilchymis's hand was glowing an angry red, frantically attempting to restore the mage's spirit.

As of yet Domingo had not played a very crucial role in the battle, but that changed in a second. As Lawrence cut quickly at the cracks appearing in the creature's neck and chest, Domingo sighted its head down his crossbow and launched away a pair of blindingly quick shots; miraculously the bolts took out the dragon's eyes, and it howled its loudest cry of agony and rage yet. Knowing he could do little more from such a great distance, Domingo dropped his crossbow and drew out the curved kukris, diving forward with Lawrence and renewing the frontal attack.

Panting a little from the effort of spellcasting, Ilchymis looked up. Cupil was doing something very curious; it was whittling away at a jagged-edged rock, attempting to loosen it, and all at once the mage realized why: the spearlike stone was poised just above the dragon's head and would certainly deal a devestating blow. Straightening up, Ilchymis set to muttering under his breath again.

Domingo then did something both brave and stupid; he leapt up, grabbed the dragon's neck, and swung himself up onto its back. This angered the creature more than ever, and it lashed its neck in an attempt to buck him off, but Domingo dug in with his kukris and held on with all his might, refusing to be shaken. Lawrence slashed again and again with the broadsword, widening the crack, and vulnerable flesh was almost visible beneath.

Ilchymis opened his eyes, looking victorious, and shouted, "_CRYSTALES!_"

The spell overshot the dragon, and Lawrence was ready to scream expletives when he saw the spell's true target: Cupil had finished loosening the spear-shaped rock, and the ice spell promptly froze it solid. With a last mighty swing, the Silvite creature sent the icicle spear plummeting down upon the lava monster's head. Ilchymis collapsed, exhausted; Domingo scrabbled to keep his footing, and Lawrence stabbed through the rocky exoskeleton and pierced the dragon's soft underbelly.

Hot blood gushed over his hands, immediately festering into blisters, but Lawrence dug the blade in until the dragon ceased to thrash and collapsed motionless. Domingo slid smoothly down the monster's neck and landed nimbly beside the mercenary, who released his sword and fell, nursing his bleeding and mangled hands.

"You know, that really wasn't so bad!" Domingo admitted with a hearty smile.

The look Lawrence gave him closely resembled the dragon's.


	18. The Spoils

**The Spoils**

Ilchymis was at Lawrence's side immediately, muttering a spell that sounded more like a song than an ancient power, and almost at once ribbons of translucent green magic enveloped the mercenary's injured hands. Slowly the blisters shrank and then disappeared altogether; the blood was wiped clean, and the skin repaired. Lawrence stared incredulously at the mage as he sat back, wiping his brow on a sleeve of his robe.

". . . Thank you." It was quite obvious that gestures of thanks were rare things coming from Lawrence; his eyes were fixed firmly on the stone on which they all sat.

"That's quite alright," Ilchymis insisted, and his face looked tired and feeble. The Warrior's Heart gem glowed its brightest red yet, and Domingo suspected that the more radiant the light, the more spirit Ilchymis needed the ring to replenish. Again the treasure hunter started passing out healing crystals, and presently the trio were resting easily on the stone. Cupil was asleep in the form of a puddle at Ilchymis's side.

"What could be in that room, to set a fire-breathing dragon thing to guard it?" Domingo said suddenly, turning so that he could get a better look at the door. "After all that, there had better be mounds of gold in there."

"I guess we should go and find out," Lawrence admitted, and he was the first to rise to his feet, even extending a hand to help Ilchymis up. "We can cross the lava lake on our dead friend; I'm sure he won't mind." So forming a single-file line then stepped gingerly across the dead Rokwyrm's back, taking care not to slip and fall in the magma.

The chamber they found themselves in was dim and devoid of any lava; the only light came from a raised dias at the other end of the room, upon which sat an ensnaring, glittering ruby gem. Domingo's eyes were wide as saucers as they approached, and Lawrence was clearly wondering how much gold they could get for such a large stone, but then Ilchymis lifted the precious thing from its pedestal and gazed upon it with reverence in his magnificent jade eyes. Cupil sniffed it excitedly, and the mage smiled at the Silvite creature.

"Is this it, then, Cupil? Have we found the first Moon Crystal?"

The little animal certainly seemed to think so, and Ilchymis began to tuck the shimmering red stone into his knapsack. Domingo and Lawrence exchanged a glance, then the treasure hunter whined, "_Hey!_ That pretty red thing is _ours!_"

Ilchymis chuckled to himself. "Oh, it is there that I must apologize. You see, this pretty red thing is the reason I am here at all. It is this that I came to find."

Domingo pouted like a child for several seconds, interrupted only when Lawrence said, "And what _is_ that, exactly?"

"This? It is one of six sacred stones that have been in existence since before the Old World was destroyed," Ilchymis explained calmly. "It is a Moon Crystal - a Moon Stone that has been distilled into its purest energy source. These objects, according to my research, have the power to harness the mighty Gigas."

"Gigas?"

"Yes; dread creatures that ravaged the Old World in the days before the Rains of Destruction. The people awoke their guardian dieties to do war with neighboring lands, and the Gigas only listened to those who wield them. But the devestation was too great, and the whole of Arcadia was nearly destroyed. Then the Rains of Destruction fell, at last putting a stop to the Gigas, and gradually the survivors fertilized the lands of Arcadia once more." As he finished, Ilchymis finished pushing the crystal into his pack, slinging it back onto his back. "Shall we go, then?"

There was light filtering in through a narrow tunnel to their left, and the mage started down it; Lawrence, eyes narrowed in suspicion, stopped him by asking, "If that thing is so powerful and dangerous, what do _you_ want with it?"

Ilchymis turned back, half-shrouded in shadow. "I am protecting it. In this way, the Valuan Armada cannot use them to achieve global domination. If I can collect all of them and destroy them, Arcadia will be safe." The spellcaster seemed to think this was a good enough answer, because he started down the hallway again. Domingo glanced at Lawrence and sighed.

"Personally, I've seen enough lava and sand to last me a lifetime," said the treasure hunter wearily. "I'm all for getting out of here and arguing later. Come on, Lawrence - let it go for a little while."

Domingo started away, following the retreating mage; although he seemed rather disinclined to comply, Lawrence bit his tongue and brought up the rear.

* * *

**Lady Lanet:** I agree; the salamanders _were_ cute. I liked them too, although my favorite monsters don't crop up until you reach the Lost City of Rixis. I'm pretty proud of my battle scenes thus far, so I'm glad you like them. Quite obviously, the boss battle scene was just last chapter, and I'm sure you'll catch up soon. I'm so glad you still like this!

I'm going to shock you all in the next chapter, heh. . . .


	19. The Setback

**The Setback**

They had to shield their eyes from the sun when they emerged into the open air, and the wind still hadn't died down in the many hours they had spent inside the Temple of Pyrynn. Ilchymis seemed to be in high spirits, toting around the first of six crystals; Cupil had finally coiled into the ring and slid itself back onto the mage's finger. Domingo was still glancing all around quickly, taking everything in as though seeing it for the first time, and Lawrence brought up the rear of their small entourage, looking surly and annoyed.

That was before they had descended the enormous pyramidal staircase to find a swarm of Valuan soldiers awaiting them, all with weapons drawn and shouting orders for them to put their hands in the air.

"What's going on?" Domingo asked Lawrence in a whisper, even as he held up his hands in a symbol of surrender.

"I'm not sure," Lawrence growled back, dark eyes surveying their captors with obvious loathing. "But I'm willing to bet it's got something to do with _him_."

As he said this the mercenary tilted his head to indicate Ilchymis, who had neither raised his hands nor moved to join the Valuans. Even as they watched, the ranks of soldiers parted and a lone figure swept up through the aisle to join them. It was a beautiful woman, very shapely with a magnificent wave of auburn hair and piercing green eyes that were of an alluring almond shape; Domingo's jaw dropped a little at the sight of her, and Lawrence's jaw went rigid. As she approached, Ilchymis's face displayed the smallest of disapproving frowns; she dipped a little bow before straightening and addressing them. "Ilchymis! The Empress has been searching for you for nearly two weeks now. I must admit that I did not expect to find you out _here_, of all places! Are you quite well?"

Ilchymis returned the bow, but his eyes never left hers. "Admiral Belleza. Thank you for your concern, but I am quite well. May I inquire as to your presence here?"

"I would have thought that to be obvious," Belleza answered with a simpering smile. "I've come for the Red Moon Crystal, on Lord Galcian's orders." It was then that she seemed to notice the slightly bulging knapsack slung over the mage's shoulder, and she added, "I don't suppose you've seen it, High Mage?"

He did not answer her outright, merely kept his face impassive and said quietly, "I'll thank you not to address me with that title, Admiral, as it is no longer accurate."

For the first time since her appearance, Belleza stopped smiling. "It is true, then, that you are now opposing the empire?"

Lawrence and Domingo were both looking curiously at their new companion, who seemed to think things over for a moment before replying, "Yes, it is true."

There was silence for many moments, then Belleza advanced another step and held out her hand. "Give it to me, Ilchymis. You have no power here, and you are hopelessly outnumbered." Her large green eyes flickered momentarily to the broadsword resting on Lawrence's hip, and the kukris and crossbow Domingo carried. "Even a mage of your talents could not wipe out a score of soldiers and myself with a single spell. Hand over the crystal, and we'll let you walk away unharmed."

Ilchymis seemed to be weighing his options very carefully. The last thing he wanted was for Valua to come into possession of the first crystal, especially after he had labored so hard to recover it, but the presence of Lawrence and Domingo complicated things. Had he been on his own he would have refused and attempted to escape, but now that he had companions he could not do that and expect for them all to get away safely. It was not for him to decide the fates of his new friends; with a heavy sigh Ilchymis hefted the knapsack, then handed it to the gleeful-looking fourth admiral.

"Thank you very much indeed, Ilchymis," she said mockingly, flashing another gorgeous smile before turning on her heel and sweeping up through the parted soldier ranks. To them she ordered, "Back to my flagship. Our work is completed here."

As they filed out obediently after her, Domingo rounded on Ilchymis and lost his temper completely. "What's the matter with you? How could you just let them have it? You told us that those crystals have the power to destroy the world!"

Ilchymis seemed highly displeased himself, but took a much calmer attitude in retrospect. "That is true, but if I know Grand Admiral Galcian, he will not act until he has all six crystals in his possession. Giving away the first is a heavy blow, but one we can recover from; if we can keep just one from him, we can thwart his plans indefinitely."

Lawrence's face was the color of sour milk. "Did you just say _we_? As in you, me, and Big-shot, _we_?"

Domingo scowled at the helmsman; a small smile curled up Ilchymis's lips.

"Ah, yes, well. . . I had merely assumed that, in your quest for riches, you would accompany me. It is quite possible that, in my search for the Moon Crystals, I will run astray of so many precious items that I will not know how to react. And just look at you two! You plundered the fabled Temple of Pyrynn just to gain wealth! If you are willing to do something that foolish, following me should not seem so far-fetched!"

The treasure hunter seemed excited as Ilchymis finished his little speech; he thrust out a hand, and the mage shook it with the first real grin they had seen him use on his face. Now Lawrence's face was a nasty shade of purple. "I refuse to take on yet another rag-tag partner! It's bad enough that I'm stuck with _you_!"

But Domingo was already leading Ilchymis away in the direction of the tethered Seeker, chatting amiably. Lawrence distinctly heard the treasure hunter say, "_I_ think we should just leave him here in the desert, don't you, Ilchymis?"

Lawrence growled, clutched great fistfuls of his hair in sheer frustration, then hurried to catch up, cursing with every step.

* * *

**Lady Lanet: **You know me - you never have to wait long when I'm in control. XD

**Empyrean:** Welcome back, and glad I've still got your interest. Yes, Lawrence _is_ a jerk. But every good story needs one of those characters in it somewhere, and I should like to think that this is a good story. Vyse, Aika, and Fina? Who are they? Heehee.

**Meowzy-chan:**I was very fond of that line, too. Lawrence just can't win. As for SoA World, go ahead and post it. Just be sure to put up my penname, and include my e-mail address so I can get messages from fans, in case they've ever got something to say. I appreciate your support!

**Silver Kidia:** I do that too, haha. Hmm...with the eventual additions of Centime and Alfonso, the crew will be full. I don't expect Gilder will ever make an appearance, but of course you'll see De Loco quite a bit in the Ixa'taka sequences. I'll do something special with him in it just for you; give me a few chapters.

That's it for now; I promised **Meowzy-chan** that I would write a bit with Alfonso, so expect that to be next. We've also got to catch up with Centime...see you all soon, and thanks for the reviews!


	20. The Indecisive

**The Indecisive**

It was odd indeed to see Fourth Admiral Belleza return to the Imperial City victorious; she burst into the Empress's private dining hall halfway through the five-course meal, even forgetting to bow in her excitement as she presented the sparkling red stone to Grand Admiral Galcian. The whole of the dining hall fell quiet in an awed hush, and Galcian rose from his chair to accept it, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

Alfonso resolutely kept his eyes fixed upon his sauteed sky sardis and said nothing. Galcian then called a contingent of his guard to his side and left the hall, Belleza in tow; on a signal from the Grand Admiral, Ramirez abandoned his post near the door and fell into step with the small escort. As soon as the doors to the hall had banged shut behind them, a spattering of enthusiastic talk welled up within.

At once Empress Teodora engaged Gregorio in whispered conversation, and this was what really irked Alfonso's nerves. Was he not Her Highness's First Admiral? Was he not key in these plots, as well as his other colleagues?

He waited until the conversation escalted into a crazed frenzy, then abandoned his place settings and passed silently into the now-deserted side hallway leading to the palace gardens. As it was nearly nighttime and the clouds obscuring the city were always black, it was quite dark on the grounds when he exited the castle, and it came as somewhat of a relief to breathe the cool night air.

Where Alfonso used to revel in the rumors and secrets that constantly flitted through castle Valua, he now found the atmosphere quite stifling. He supposed that his deep dislike for Galcian had everything to do with this; before the man's promotion to commander of the armada, Alfonso had instigated more than one false, juicy topic for conversation. In times of peace these tidbits kept things interesting, and made the life of a noble somewhat more desireable. Now he saw all of them as petty and childish.

The clack of his silver heels softened into nothing as he stepped onto the springy grass, making his way slowly across the grounds and passing various magnificent flora as he thought. There was no denying it any longer; Teodora had been swayed by the silver tongue of Galcian, and while the empress remained blissfully uninformed Alfonso was not quite as clueless. It was becoming clearer with every passing day that Galcian's designs were ever-so-gradually varying from Teodora's; he had greater and more terrible things in store for a place more grand than mere Valua - his plans encompassed the whole of Arcadia, Alfonso feared, and by the time Teodora realized this it would likely be far too late for any retaliatory action to matter.

The First Admiral paused by a flowering icyl shrub, fingering one of the pale pink blossoms almost lovingly, his gaze upon the flower but seeing something beyond it. Inwardly opposing Galcian would never be enough, especially now that the other admirals were beginning to show favoritism. It was no secret that Belleza was in love with the Grand Admiral, and it was also no secret that he felt nothing for her in return. Yet Galcian did nothing to deter her advances, and this strongly suggested to Alfonso that Galcian was subtley keeping Belleza's attentions for his own personal devices. The thought of this nearly made Alfonso's stomach churn. Then there was Gregorio, who was becoming too old to be useful much longer, and if Galcian continued on in such a manner Gregorio would likely begin to oppose him, with a deadly end result. Vigoro, ever the battle enthusiast, would never turn, simply because sticking by Galcian meant far more fight and excitement. De Loco, too, shared Vigoro's sentiments, and Alfonso thought it likely that if Galcian went so far as to sever himself completely from the empress's wishes, only one of her trusted admirals would remain: Alfonso himself.

Quite suddenly Alfonso crushed the icyl blossom in his fist, teeth clenched in anger. Most dangerous of all was the newly appointed Sixth Admiral, Ramirez, whose unwavering loyalty to Galcian had granted him with the Grand Admiral's full confidence. As Galcian's right hand the Silvite harnessed fear and influence into two very powerful allies, turning non-believers into followers of Galcian's as-yet-silent uprising, yet the pair seemed too personal for things to end in such a way. Alfonso shivered to think just how far Galcian had gone to maintain Ramirez's loyalty, and for a split second an intimate scene with Galcian and Ramirez intertwined intruded into the First Admiral's thoughts.

Yes, how else had Ramirez become such an important key to the operation, if not from devoting more personal attentions to Galcian? There was nothing else for it, Alfonso decided - if the pair weren't lovers already, it was looming on the horizon.

Alfonso turned his thoughts upon himself with some difficulty. The story that he had recently murdered his own vice captain had fallen upon Galcian's ears, and his punishment was confinement in Ixa'taka for an indefinite period of time. For the first time Alfonso considered this, trying to make some sense of it all. De Loco was already in place, finalizing his plans for the siege of the entire area, and it was likely that soon Valua would be invading Horteka. Now Alfonso needed to figure out what part he could play, for the benefit of the empress and the irritation of Galcian.

Whatever Galcian wanted was precisely what Alfonso did not want, he decided inwardly, and while that was the most dangerous decision of all, it was truth. The thought still remained in his mind that Galcian had stolen the empress's confidence from Alfonso, and the First Admiral was keen on recovering it. If he could tarnish Galcian's reputation by stirring up some fiasco in Ixa'taka, so much the better.

Alfonso looked up, searching for the moon, but by some wicked omen or no, it was obscured by the clouds.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Meowzy-chan**, who has been begging for a scene with Alfonso for ages. Sorry it took so long, Meowzy darling. XD.

**Meowzy-chan:** THANK you! I am a huge fan of yaoi! (Go and read "I Pledge Allegiance" if you need proof, heh.) Actually...this story has the potential for a shounen-ai pairing, although I'm not quite sure who will end up with who...Centime is far too straight, but I could see an Alfonso/Ilchymis romance in the works. Cross your fingers.

**Lady Lanet:** How would you have preferred I describe the Moon Crystal? And yeah, the boys set themselves up for disaster; they congratulated themselves far too much, far too early.

**SilverKidia:** You want some De Loco, you've got him. But I'll need several chapters to set it up. Don't worry...he won't die. XD.

**The Right Hand of Fate:** Rapid updates seem to be my superhero power, lol. Glad you're still enjoying everything, and as I've promised SilverKidia above, we'll be seeing some bits and pieces of De Loco in the near future. And thank you for your continuing kindness and flattery; I'll bake you some cookies.

Until next time, my faithful comrades...


	21. The Siege

**The Siege**

It was another lovely day in Horteka; the sounds of varkris and an invisible piper were as abundant as ever, and Centime's youngest children were playing ball in the grassy clearing. Karen was out drawing water from the lake, and the crew of the _Ironclad_ were already hard at work on the repairs. By all accounts it seemed that today would be just like every other, but then. . . .

Great flocks of varkris took wing over the forest, cawing madly; these birds were normally very hard to frighten, and Centime straightened up to watch them flee with a frown. The piping had stopped abruptly, replaced with scattered shouts from the village, and every Blue Rogue in the clearing was gazing around curiously when an acrid stench found their noses: smoke.

"What's going on?" shouted one of the lookouts, straining his eyes, and moments later he shrieked, "Smoke from the east! There's a fire in the village!"

The young Ixa'takan twins came running onto the deck, fear in their eyes, and Centime gathered them close. "Stay here with your brother, understand? I've got to go and find your mother."

Hans took the twins' hands and led them into the cargo bay as Centime sprinted off toward the village, and the smell of burning wood now filled his nostrils. Cries of frightened civilians pressed in closer, though it was very difficult to see much in all the confusion; quickly he descended the ladder leading to the lake, and only then did he notice the men in heavy armor, all carrying weapons and rounding up the men of Horteka.

_Valua here?_ Centime thought wildly, glancing all around for his wife. _But why? What could they possibly want with Horteka?_

But there was no time to ponder the situation; the soldiers had spotted him, and a few were already making their way toward him. Beyond them, huts were burning, women were crying; quick as lightning Centime whipped a pistol from his belt and fired a warning shot, but that only quickened the pursuit of the soldiers. The pirate captain wisely turned and fled.

Behind him, voices barked for him to halt, but Centime was already away up the ladder and dashing along the rickety bridges toward the king's hut. There was still no sign of his wife Karen. Then a shot was fired - the bullet whizzed past Centime and urged him to sprint faster. Skidding to a near-halt outside the tent flap of King Ixa'taka he burst in, startling a handful of priests and the ruler of Horteka.

"Flee!" Centime cried, and out in the village the screams were growing louder. "Flee the village! Escape before you are seen!"

Then he was away, flying up rope ladders and across hanging bridges, and he evaded pursuit until the screams had long since died away and the Valuans had him forced into a corner. Who seemed to be their leader came striding into their midst, even as Centime was forced into heavy iron manacles.

"Captain Centime of _Ironclad_?" said the commander gruffly.

Too dazed and frightened to speak, Centime merely nodded.

"By order of Admiral De Loco, you are under arrest."

* * *

**Author's Note:** You read it here first, fans - poor Captain Centime is in for the long-haul.

**Meowzy-chan: **Trust there will be more Galcian/Ramirez bits later on, and trust Alfonso to give Galcian his fair share of hell.

**SilverKidia:** ROTFLMAO. I needed a good laugh just then; well done. I'll give you some of Toado's cookies, lol.

**Lady Lanet:** Haha, don't be embarrassed. Those pairings are actually already planned out, though I've never written for either. I've got loads of Galcian/Ramirez hiding in dark corners, and I've done Lawrence/Ilchymis in liberal quantities, too. Poke me and send your e-mail address if you'd like some.

**The Right Hand of Fate:** Haha, what would my super powers be? Defying natural typing speed? LMAO. And just to warn you in advance, I'm not such a great cook. And you're right about Alfonso - while extremely arrogant and two-faced, his loyalty is always worth a mention and I always got the feeling that there was more to him than just a pretty face. But you'll just have to watch that develop, won't you? I'll go start on your cookies now...

Thanks for reading, everyone! More to come soon...


	22. The Offer

**The Offer**

The Valuans rounded up every man in Horteka who was not withered with age, extremely young, or deathly sick, loading them onto steel ships and transporting them to Sacred Mountain. Little was known about this place of worship, except that a wealth of Glow Rocks lay hidden within its walls and not a soul had been there since before the destruction of the Old World.

Centime was shipped by himself, under very heavy security and bound with his hands behind his back. His captives had taken his pistol, and he was not a strong man; his talents were deeply vested in engineering and technology, not ideally suited for battling soldiers single-handedly. He knew a bit more than his fellow civilians; the Glow Rocks of legend were actually Moon Stones, so it made sense why the Valuans were so interested in the place. When they reached their destination, though, even Centime was surprised.

The Valuans had already occupied Sacred Mountain, and it was obvious they had begun to re-shape the mountain for their own devices. The place was now some sort of mining concentration camp - the Horteka civilians were already being forced to do labor, wielding pick-axes and all manner of various digging tools. As Centime watched, horrified, the Valuan soldiers forcibly man-handled the captives into doing their bidding with heavy clubs.

Upon landing, Centime was not marched off to the mines as he had assumed he would be, but taken into a dank and grubby sort of office, where he was unbound and locked in to wait. An hour passed, then two, until at last he heard keys jangling in the door.

A pair of rather mismatched people entered the room, talking in argumental tones and ignoring Centime completely. The first was quite short, almost childlike in appearance - in fact, the Blue Rogue captain was strongly reminded of a rather volatile-looking elf. He had a wicked little face and horn-rimmed glasses, topped off by a lavender mop of hair that stuck to his forehead in greasy strands. The second was a rather feminine-looking man with ivory skin, crystalline blue eyes, and well-brushed blonde hair that the man was constantly toying with. He wore a pristine white uniform edged in gold and, compared with his short, deranged comrade, was rather refined.

". . . As I've already made quite clear to you, Alfonso! I am charged with finding the Lost City, and until the high priest decides to help us, he'll stay locked up."

"It would be wise to start looking now, while the continent is in chaos, De Loco. I can accomplish this without Isapa."

"You're here on demotion, not to run around, doing _my_ job! If I have to go to Lord Galcian - "

The conversation died; the arguing pair had just noticed Centime sitting quietly in a corner, watching them warily. The smaller man put on a rather demented smile.

"So you'll be Centime, will you? Welcome to Moon Stone Mountain. My name is De Loco, Fifth Admiral of the Imperial Armada and chief machinist. I understand that you and I share a love for all things mechanical, correct?" It was clear that Centime was not listening; quite the contrary he was shooting sidelong glances at Alfonso, who was watching him with a calculating expression on his face. With a disgusted sigh De Loco added, "Oh, and this is Alfonso, the First Admiral and Commander of the North Ocean Fleet." His voice clearly denoted that he did not care for Alfonso much; Centime was curious as to how there could be so much animosity between officers of the same cause. Centime was only vaguely aware that De Loco was still speaking.

"I have a very interesting offer for you. I would like you to aid me in constructing new weapons and ship parts for the armada; for a man of your skill, this should be a simple task. You will earn high recognition and praise from the empress herself, and will be offered an icon-clad contract to join with our engineers. Will you help us?"

"No." The word had spouted from Centime's lips before he had even considered it. "I will not create weapons for you to hurt people. I refuse to become a tool in the armada's tyranny."

What was that look on Alfonso's face? Could that really be a smile of victory? For even as De Loco bared his teeth in a snarl, Alfonso barely suppressed a snicker.

"Perhaps a few days in a prison cell will change your mind," De Loco snickered, and a pair of guards entered and seized Centime's arms none-too-gently.

As he was dragged from the room, he thought he saw Alfonso wink at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Creepy creepy creepy... 


	23. The Listless

**The Listless**

Rumors were wild on Sailors' Island the night that Domingo, Lawrence, and Ilchymis returned, claiming they had found the Temple of Pyrynn in the furthest reaches of the Nasrean deserts. No one believed a word of it, of course, until Domingo presented the guildmaster with his detailed sketch of the vast pyramid and precise coordinates, describing how to reach it. A team of confirmation sailors set out that night to see if the claims were true, and they returned three days later to announce to the baffled tavern that the pyramid truly existed! Domingo was presented with a mound of gold, and although Ilchymis attempted to refuse an equal share the treasure hunter ended up giving him a third of the spoils anyway.

Lawrence spent his share at once, returning to the tavern later that night with a Nasrean broadsword in place of his old weapon and a chain around his neck that boasted a glittering sapphire. This, he told them, was a Warrior's Rune gem, a mystical item that would magically boost his physical strength and stamina in battle. Ilchymis would not replace his Warrior's Heart ring, saying it was far too valuable to sell, and used some of his gold to purchase a few chams for an ecstatic Cupil.

Domingo spent all the next day wandering up and down the bustling avenue, a grin on his face and a sack full of gold clinking on his belt as he wondered what to buy. Ilchymis was off exploring the city with Cupil, and Lawrence was at the docks looking for a merchant ship to take on.

He left Roscoe's Armory with a new pair of kukris, refinished with a diamond edge, and then walked out of Accessories By Bonita with a gold ring on his thumb set with a fine pink stone that glittered in the playful sunshine. It was a Gem of Fluidity, a stone that magically enhanced his speed and agility, and he even had some gold to spare. As he was returning to the inn he saw Lawrence, talking with a merchant about a shipment of grule, and his heart sank.

Ilchymis was waiting for him in the room the three had shared the last five days, reading an enormous book in a language Domingo didn't know, and Cupil was snoozing in a patch of sun on the windowsill. His face must have reflected some of his worry because the mage asked, "What is troubling you, Domingo?"

Domingo stared out the window, watching Lawrence exchanging words with the merchant ship's captain. "I just can't believe Lawrence is abandoning us to go catch fish. That doesn't sound fun at all."

"'Us'? You're going to continue looking for the Moon Crystals with me?" said Ilchymis, clearly surprised yet pleased.

"Oh, sure. I've only just scratched the surface of finding discoveries; imagine what I'll find if I follow you around the world." Domingo sighed heavily and added, "Besides, I don't abandon my friends."

Exhausted, Domingo spent the afternoon catching up on his sleep. When he woke, Lawrence was packing his things and Ilchymis was chatting excitedly, though the helmsman did not seem to be listening.

" - Shipping out tonight and bound for Ixa'taka! I've heard stories, but I never imagined it truly existed!" Noticing Domingo was sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes, Ilchymis rattled on, "Domingo, a Valuan cruiser has docked for a brief re-fueling; they're bound for the lands to the west!"

Well aware that Lawrence was staring at him appraisingly, Domingo tied his hair back and said idly, "We'll have to sneak on board; I don't think they'd be happy to see _you_."

"Oh, so you're going with _him_?" said Lawrence in a would-be-casual way, but his tone was somewhat stiff as he continued haphazardly stuffing his knapsack. "What happened to looking for discoveries? Bored already?"

"I'm sure there's more than enough ancient history waiting for me in Ixa'taka," Domingo replied, and his voice was like steel. "Besides, after what Ilchymis said about the Moon Crystals, I'm willing to try and keep Valua away from the rest of them. Not that we're blaming _you_," he said calmly, as Lawrence sort of winced with guilt. "If you want to run away like a coward, we won't judge you."

With that, Domingo set to packing his own personal items into his knapsack, keenly aware that Lawrence was shaking with rage and his face had reddened in anger.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" the helmsman gritted out.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I was just suggesting that it's a bit cowardly to join up with a crew of merchants, especially after sacking the Temple of Pyrynn and learning about Valua's plans to conquer the world." Domingo straightened suddenly, and the look on his face was a terrible one indeed. "Especially after people started to count on you to help with the things that _really_ matter."

Ilchymis sat there, gazing back and forth between the two, and wisely decided to keep silent.

"Don't you **dare** judge me," Lawrence growled, and his hands balled themselves into fists threateningly. "Don't you **dare** judge me, you foul little worm. I'm doing something with my life! I'm ensuring my future! What would you know about something like _that_?"

There was a very tense silence, during which Lawrence panted under the strain of his fury and Domingo gazed coldly back at him in an eerie calm sort of way. Then the treasure hunter said, in a voice so icy quiet that they had to struggle to hear it, "You're right - I wouldn't know anything about that. I'm too busy following my heart to take the safe way through life. But you'd know all about _that_, wouldn't you?"

"Not all of us have limitless leisure time, Big-shot! Some of us need to work hard to survive!"

"And some of us actually have brains, Scar-face, and realized a long time ago that their dreams and their friends are more important than all that!"

Lawrence swung the pack onto his back so fast that Cupil awoke with a tinny sort of growl. His face was now an unattractive shade of purple.

"As far as I'm concerned, Domingo, you and I were **never** friends."

Then the mercenary stalked from the room, leaving the others stunned and speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ouch ouch ouch. That's pretty harsh. Lawrence is more of an asshole than even I gave him credit for; I must look out for that in the future.

**Meowzy-chan:** I think you may have gotten the wrong impression in that particular chapter. Alfonso wasn't hitting on Centime. The smile was because he was pleased someone else was going to make things rough for De Loco and Galcian, and the wink was sort of a way to show Centime that Alfonso was going to do something sneaky to do just that. Make more sense now? Perhaps that was a bit vague on my part, and if so, I apologize.

**Lady Lanet:** Argh...stop poking, lol, I'm working, see? (BTW: your e-mail address did not work.) I'm a big slasher too, but you'll know that after reading "I Pledge Allegiance".

Next update in a few hours. Enjoy this one until then, and hate Lawrence with me.


	24. The Stowaways

**The Stowaways**

Domingo left for Polly's Place not long after that, and for the remainder of the day Ilchymis rested in their room at the inn, reading his enormous book and playing with Cupil. The Silvite creature had already displayed a few of its new forms to the mage, among them a rope, an ever-changing key, and an anvil. Around sunset he glanced out the window toward the docks; _Watcher_, the merchant ship with which Lawrence had signed earlier that day, was no longer in port.

Ilchymis felt nothing but gratitude toward Domingo for wanting to travel with him, but he knew how difficult it must have been for the treasure hunter to part from Lawrence. Though it seemed that the volatile mercenary was always putting Domingo down, or ordering him around, Domingo was clearly very attached to Lawrence and more than likely regretted his decision to remain with Ilchymis in some ways. For this the mage felt a good deal of sympathy, and he hoped very much that Domingo would find all the discoveries his heart desired in their travels together.

The sun had barely set when Domingo returned to the room, bringing with him the faint smell of alcohol and looking rather depressed. Ilchymis felt a twinge of pity for the man as he shut his book and thrust it into his knapsack; Domingo gathered his own bag and slung it over his shoulder with a pained sigh. "You about ready to go?"

The mage whistled to Cupil, who had again falled asleep on the windowsill; the Silvite pet twittered happily and wound around Ilchymis's finger, taking on the form of a ring again. "Yes, I believe so. Shall we depart for the docks?"

The pair left the inn after paying their bill and slunk toward the docks, watching from the shadows as the crew of the Valuan cruiser _Excavation_ readied the ship for departure. It would be difficult enough sneaking aboard the vessel unseen, but if they were spotted it was likely they would be taken to Valua and punished. The northern city did not take kindly to pirates, killers, beggars, or stowaways.

"You're sure they're going to Ixa'taka?" Domingo questioned his companion softly.

"Absolutely. A few of the deckhands were about in the city today, and I overheard them talking about it." Ilchymis noticed that one of Domingo's hands was resting upon the hilt of one of the kukris. "How do you propose we go about boarding? Surely we don't need to attack them?"

He nodded toward the various crew members. Domingo scowled as though he would like to, but shook his head. "Hopefully we can do this without hurting anyone. We'll just have to be extremely careful."

They stood in silence for many minutes, pondering just how they might execute their plan, and then Domingo heard Ilchymis muttering what was unmistakably the trigger phrase to a spell beneath his breath. Then the mage whispered "_Panika_", and one of his hands glowed a faint purple before returning to normal. Looking up, Domingo caught sight of a lavender fog hovering over the _Excavation_ for a split second, and then the air was clear and all was dark.

"What did you just do?" he hissed, a note of panic in his voice.

"A simple spell to confuse the crew members," Ilchymis murmured back reassuringly. "They may still see us, but they will be so disoriented that by the time the spell wears off that they will not remember or dismiss it as a hallucination. Let us be quick."

With Domingo in the lead they boarded the ship and flitted through the corridors until they located the cargo bay; there they settled down among the cardboard boxes to ensure that no one passing through would spot them. Ilchymis pressed a finger to his lips, and they kept silent until they felt a slight tremor beneath them. The ship had taken off.

"I think we'll be safe here," Domingo mused, glancing around. "I don't know how long it will take us to get to Ixa'taka, but hiding in the cargo area was definitely a good idea."

"Very good indeed," agreed a new voice, and the treasure hunter gave a yelp as a shadowy, reclining figure next to him stirred. Someone was already there! "At least this way I don't have to go looking for you two; wouldn't want to draw attention to myself."

The figure leaned forward from the shadows, and with a gasp Domingo realized it was Lawrence. "What are you. . . but that merchant ship picked you up! It left hours ago!"

"And obviously I wasn't on it," Lawrence snapped, a scowl returning to his face. "Now look - I didn't come back because I give a damn about either of you; I'm here because you're right about Valua. I overheard them saying that they've forced the Ixa'takans into slavery."

Ilchymis bowed his head. "It's as I feared."

"Anyway, here I am, and if you make one joke at my expense I'll make sure the entire ship finds you," threatened the mercenary, and he settled back into the shadow to rest.

Domingo's face split into a wide grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, Scar-face!"

* * *

**MasterofShadows:** Why, thank you. And hey! Who wouldn't want to be with Domingo? Don't make me come after you...

**Lady Lanet:** That's the address I used; it doesn't work. Says it doesn't exist or something. And glad you like this.

**Meowzy-chan:** Hee hee hee...


	25. The Steadfast

**The Steadfast**

Food was brought to Centime's cell twice a day, but other than that he received no visitors for three days. He was not mistreated but neither was anyone paying him much attention; on the fourth day, though, Admiral De Loco himself ventured into Centime's jail cell. To the engineer's surprise the childlike admiral was completely without escort, and he held the door open as he beckoned to Centime.

"Walk with me," he ordered, the smallest trace of a sneer in his voice. "Share my vision of Ixa'taka with me."

Feeling apprehensive but figuring he ought to comply, Centime crossed the tiny cell and allowed De Loco to lead him down the hall. It was the first time he had really seen the twisting tunnels of the mines; every now and then they glimpsed one of the citizens of Horteka, working hard as Valuan soldiers prowled about behind them. Glittering in a few mine carts were pale green Moon Stones; De Loco noticed Centime studying them and his wicked smirk intensified.

"One of the purposes of this place is to gather Moon Stones," explained De Loco. "We process them and use them to fuel our ships and help our weapons function. What do you think?"

"Fascinating," croaked out Centime, although he found the entire situation far from fascinating; quite the contrary, the poor treatment of the Ixa'takans made him feel sick.

They wended their way further into the silent mountain, the scuffing of their feet the only sound. The air was becoming increasingly more dank, but it felt as though they were moving upward; the floor leveled out, and suddenly they were treading on echoing steel. The lights brightened very drastically, painting livid spots over Centime's line of vision, and De Loco led him up to a banister overlooking a massive chamber. They looked down together.

A magnificent green ship was suspended by cable cords, overlooking a fathomless pit that Centime supposed led out of the mountain. Valuan soldiers swarmed over the exoskeleton of the vessel; it looked weathered indeed, having recently battled its way through South Ocean, and he could only assume they were attempting to repair it. Many others were clustered around the bow, where they seemed to be tinkering with an enormous cannon protruding from it.

"My newest creation," De Loco said proudly, waving his arm to indicate the grand weapon. "A destructive weapon powered completely by Moon Stones, and concentrated into a single devastating blast. I have christened it the Moon Stone Cannon."

Centime was too horrified to answer right away; his eyes were wide, staring at the prototype cannon with numb shock. Something as powerful as this cannon constructed by Moon Stones had the potential to destroy entire islands, possibly even all of Ixa'taka itself! He could not even begin to imagine what De Loco was planning to do with such a dangerous weapon, but he had a sinking sensation that it would not be anything good. He realized then that the dwarflike admiral was watching him closely for any such reaction, so he swallowed hard and said, "Yes . . . a magnificent creation."

"I'll be frank with you, Centime," De Loco began irritably, a snarl in his voice. "Valua's engineers aren't up to my standards. Construction on everything in this mine is far too slow." A greedy gleam shone in his beady eyes. "But you . . . together, Centime, there is no limit to what we can accomplish. Aid me in the final constructions of the Moon Stone Cannon, and I will give you whatever you wish. Do we have a deal?"

He fixed the Blue Rogue captain with an appraising look, and rocked back on his heels in surprise when Centime firmly shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Admiral. I will never aid you when your primary aim is global destruction," said Centime gravely.

De Loco growled and gritted his teeth, clearly nearing the end of his patience. Before he could lash out at Centime, he shrieked, "Take him out of my sight! Throw him in his cell, and let him rot there! Rot! **ROT**!"

* * *

Alfonso watched the entire thing with a grin on his face. While Centime continued to thwart De Loco, it would be very difficult to find the Lost City of Rixis, the resting place of the Green Moon Crystal. While Rixis remained hidden, he, Alfonso, was secretly opposing Grand Admiral Galcian.

All glory to the Empress.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have updated at last! To those of you who loyally follow this fic, I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. College is busier than I thought it would be!

**MasterofShadows:** Sorry, but the shorter-chapters bit makes my life loads easier. Glad you like this, though.

**Meowzy-chan:** Of course he didn't leave! Lawrence is justa big softie. Hee.

**The Right Hand of Fate:** Ah, glad you like the Domingo/Lawrence relationship. They are rather like an old married couple, XD, glad you like it.

**Lady Lanet:**Many thanks.

**Silver Kidia:** A comic version of this? Oh, do it! I would love that so much... I just want to see it. And no, sadly I can't read French.

**Sir Exal:** Oh, really? I'm so glad you know what goes on in my head. Hilarious. Actually, I hate Alfonso with a passion, and it's impossible to love or hate the other characters because they have such small roles in the game. Is it okay with you if I just write the story? Thanks. Despite your snobbiness, thanks for reading and glad you like it... I think.

**Syek:** Ooh... Zivilyn Bane... I'll have a think on that. Fabulous idea. I'll bake you some cookies next chapter...

**Meowzy-chan:** (again) Sorry! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And don't punch walls.

**Onasi:** Thanks a bunch!

**anonimize:** If it does have slash in it, then get over it and quit reading. No one's making you read this.

**Derek Barona:** You had me worried for a sec... everyone loves the interaction between Domingo and Lawrence, so it's nice to hear good things about them, thanks! And just to warn you know, there might be slash at some point, so you might want to steer clear... as for Alfonso, he'll never be a good guy... but everyone has to choose sides, ne?

Thanks to everyone (except the few of you who left dumb ass reviews - you just suck).


	26. The Journey

**The Journey**

South Ocean was a perilous place, though, and the ship upon which the three were stowed away surely would have been lost to the awful winds were it not for Ilchymis. A particularly nasty jostling of the Valuan ship bumped Domingo's head against a crate, and he awoke suddenly; squinting in the near-darkness of the cargo area he could see Ilchymis's silhouette near the grimy window, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Ilchymis? Can't you sleep?"

He noticed that the Warrior's Heart ring on the mage's middle finger was gleaming a fierce red; Ilchymis smiled softly. "I have been casting a spell to aid this ship through South Ocean; without it, I fear we will perish on the way." "Really?" Domingo rose and crossed to the window, pulling his jacket closer around his shoulders as he approached. "It's so cold."

"We are far from the lands under the Red Moon to which you are accustomed, and not all the world is so warm - or so I've read. I have not left Valua until very recently." Ilchymis leaned heavily against the window, magically fatigued, and Domingo placed a hand upon his shoulder in concern. The mage waved him away with a weak chuckle. "I am alright - merely tired."

Domingo looked out the window again; it was dark, and little was visible in the gloom. "Ilchymis... does Valua really want to take over the world?"

He was very disturbed by the answer. "Let us pray that it ends at that."

The treasure hunter waited a few beats before asking his next question, afraid that perhaps he was intruding into the mage's privacy. "Why are you really looking for the Moon Crystals?"

"The girl to whom Cupil belonged... her dying wish was that I keep the Valuan Empire from obtaining the Moon Crystals. I did not know her, but..." Ilchymis sat down on a nearby crate, face saddened. "There was a kindness in her eyes, goodwill and... hope. I took her quest as my own, for I know the wickedness that corrupts Valua and know, too, what will happen if Valua obtains more power. No good can come from it; I will defy them in my turn, for I know that it is right."

Domingo didn't know quite what to say. In his twenty-six years of life, he had never seen such a blind act of selfless benevolence. "You're a good man, Ilchymis. I'm glad to help you."

The mage paused a moment to chant a phrase under his breath, ending with the trigger word "_Quika_"; the Warrior's Heart gem gleamed again, and Ilchymis looked back up. "You are very kind, Domingo; I am grateful to have fallen into your company. I only wish your friend was as you are."

"He's not as bad as all that." Domingo smiled sadly to himself. "He's really a good guy, I think - he just doesn't know how to show it. But you know something? I think deep down, beneath the smark remarks and rebel attitude... he's a hero."

"I think you are right," said Ilchymis, with that kind smile that made his eyes glimmer. "But sleep now - prepare for the battles that will inevitably find us tomorrow."

Domingo nodded and gratefully turned to sleep; Ilchymis returned to the window silently. Neither of them noticed Lawrence's dark eyes shining in the dim light from the Green Moon outside, or realized that he had heard every word.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm ba-ack!

**MasterofShadows**: Good to know I'm not going to lose you.

**The Right Hand of Fate**: Alfonso is going to be that unpredictable wild-card. I can already tell.

**Kasysty**: Thanks! You got your wish; enjoy this chapter.


	27. The Break in

**The Break-in**

The sounds of the Valuan crew members woke the three of them; Domingo, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this spurt of dangerous adventure, was first to the door, crossbow at the ready and nocked with a red-moonstone-tipped arrow. Lawrence's left hand was at the hilt of his broadsword when the treasure hunter said "It's okay - they're gone. Let's head out."

Lawrence slipped into the hallway first, Domingo close behind; Cupil transformed into a ring and wound around Ilchymis's index finger, and the mage hurried after them. The three wended their way cautiously to the exit, where they gazed out at a strange sight - a fortress built into a mountainous wall, suspended on a barren island above the mists obscuring Lower Deep Sky. But the soldiers had already disappeared into the fortress, and Lawrence slowly led them up the jagged mountain path.

"What is this place? Are we really in the West?" asked Domingo in hushed tones, and his eyes were on the many distant islands within sight, for they were alive with lush green forests.

"According to all my literature, the Lands in the West are characterized by deep, treacherous forests as far as the eye can see," whispered Ilchymis from the rear, and he had paused on the path to study their surroundings, as though trying to recall something to memory. "There should be a city around here, populated only with the few tribe members who survived the Rains of Destruction all those years ago and settled, but I do not see it. Perhaps Valua has already destroyed it."

Domingo had lowered his crossbow, looking puzzled. "But if we didn't dock at the city, then where are we?"

"Be quiet and keep your guard up. I know where we are." The two turned to Lawrence, who was not staring into the distance but keeping a very close eye on the crest of the path, beyond which they could see nothing. "I've heard sailors talk of this place - a man-made mountain where Green Moon Stones are harvested, as abundant as the food these people probably eat. But yesterday, when I was talking to the captain of that merchant ship, he said he'd heard a rumor that one of Valua's admirals had led a siege into the area and was forcing the natives to mine for the Moon Stones." The mercenary looked over at them at last. "Valua _is _here, and they're probably already sacked the city you were talking about, Ilchymis."

The mage looked ill with worry; the news had quite the opposite effect on Domingo, who had drawn out his kukris in a flash with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "They're turned this place into a prison."

Lawrence laughed and turned to face the path again. "If that's the case, there should be enough treasure in here to shut you up for awhile, Big-shot. And high-ranking officers always fetch a high price... there's something for everyone. Let's go and give Valua a warm welcome."

And he led them up the path, over the bend in the hill, and swiftly in through the shadowy entrance.

* * *

**Syek**: Thank you very much! Consider this the first of several for today.

**MasterofShadows**: Thanks for the welcome back! I'll get hard to work so I don't disappoint.

**DizzyVV**: Thanks for beta-ing again! I love Domingo too; he's sort of molding into the cute but capable hero. And also thanks for pointing out my mistakes; I type so damn fast, it's easy to slip up.

**Meowzy-chan**: You glomped me! Am continuing; hope you like this one, too!


	28. The Spy

**The Spy**

Naturally Admiral De Loco was not caught at unawares; quite the contrary, upon entering Moon Stone Mountain, Lawrence unknowingly triggered an otherwise-silent alarm that alerted De Loco to intruders moving about in the mines. He watched the three trespassers on the monitor in his crude office, picture projected there by one of the many nearly invisible cameras lining the corrdors of the cavernous hallways. Beside him, a rather disgruntled Admiral Alfonso recognized former High Mage Ilchymis, and also one of the others, whom he held in the highest contempt.

"Only three of them? Bah! I will flay their skin from their bones!" shrieked De Loco in mad glee, dancing around rather psychotically.

"Numbers mean very little, De Loco," said Alfonso snobbishly, as he watched his fellow admiral with distaste. "These are the same three who braved the Temple of Pyrynn. Tread very lightly until I return." And the first admiral turned on his silver-heeled boots and strode for the door.

"Where are you going?" screeched the diminuitive admiral.

"To observe," was all Alfonso said.

* * *

Lawrence, Domingo, and Ilchymis were soon very aware of the fact that the mines had awakened at their unwelcome presence, for they were contested at the end of the first hallway. Ilchymis, who had been on-edge since disembarking the ship that had brought them, was ready for the four patrol soldiers as soon as they came into view. "_Pyres_!"

The evoked fireball burst from the mage's fingertip as a tiny bead of flame and burst in the center of the group, licking their armor with angry flames; however singed, they emerged gasping and coughing from the blaze and shakily drew out weapons. Lawrence leapt to meet one, eyes full of fiery concentration, and slashed his head from his shoulders with one mighty sweep of his broadsword; Domingo, only a step or two behind, dodged out left and jabbed both kukris at a second soldier. The first strike was superficial, only nicking the enemy's breastplate, but the second was rather solid and staggered the man as it rang across the crude metal covering his midsection.

Ilchymis had just finished casting his second spell with the trigger phrase "_Eterni_!"; a silver spike conjured from nothing and hurtled down at a soldier-at-unawares, skewering him instantly. Almost at the same time Lawrence pivoted away from his first dead soldier and struck at another, blade singing along his adversary's chest but not dropping him, and Domingo ducked beneath another soldier's crude iron sword and stabbed with both kukris, digging both in below the armor and striking soft flesh beneath. The ring on Ilchymis's finger materialized into an angrily-tittering Cupil, who morphed into a knife and dove at the soldier as he turned to retaliate on Domingo; the little Silvite animal dug in deep, and the soldier crumpled, lifeless.

Lawrence danced around the still-muttering mage and struck hard; the force of the blow lopped the man's head off, and the battle was won. Cupil rose up, twittering angrily still, and Domingo put out a hand to calm him.

None of them saw Alfonso disappear around the corner, looking strangely pleased with the outcome.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sneaky sneaky Alfonso, what are you up to? Hee hee.

**Derek Barona**: Expect many, many more. It's going to be awhile.

**Meowzychan**: I've been re-thinking any possible pairings. Stay with me; it's going to be odd. And De Loco's ass will be kicked, don't you worry.

Hope you're all still loving this!


	29. The Detour

**The Detour**

"Damn," growled Lawrence, tugging his broadsword free of another limp soldier's body and wiping his forehead with the back of one hand, "how many guards are in here? And when are we going to find something of importance?"

"These mines are undoubtedly well-protected," added Ilchymis, nursing a sword wound on his forearm as he fumbled for a sacres crystal. "I am not surprised to hear that an admiral captains this place; its defenses are expertly fortified, and its interior cryptic enough to keep professional marauders guessing at every turn. But what exactly are we looking for?"

Lawrence wiped the broadsword blade clean on the dead soldier's clothes and sheathed the weapon at his hip. "That admiral that's supposedly here, for starters, so we can kill him. And isn't there a Moon Crystal around here that you want? And eventually a way out. And some god-damned _treasure_ - this isn't a charity event. If I'm going to wander around lost for hours with Valuans sticking swords in my face at every turn, I want some gold for the effort. You know - seeing as how Pyrynn didn't pay off like someone promised."

This last was aimed at Domingo, who did not even look up from scouting the large cavern with his spyglass to say "Bite me."

The treasure hunter was scouring the immense cavern with great interest and, for the most part, ignoring the continuing jibes coming from his surly mercenary companion, for if they were going to get anywhere in the mine they would need Domingo's impeccable sense of direction and attention to detail to progress. With the spyglass he took it all in: the large crates on conveyor belts transporting raw Moon Stones up and mining supplies down; the patterns of the searchlights, peering about for any sign of them; the movements of patrol parties along the walkways above, and the single pathway far below them, leading down and out of sight. He only saw one way - that way.

While Lawrence continued his tireless string of complaints and the Warrior's Heart gem worked furiously to restore Ilchymis's magical energy, Domingo slipped his precious spyglass back into the folds of his jacket and drew out his crossbow with a yellow-moonstone-tipped arrow. Crouching down in the safety of the doorway he squinted one eye shut and took careful aim at the nearest searchlight before letting fly; the electric properties of the Yellow MoonStone shorted out the searchlight upon impact, and glancing about quickly to be sure the patrol parties were out of sight he sprinted onto the exposed walkway and jumped.

At this point Ilchymis and Lawrence had both realized Domingo's strange movements, and when he jumped they rushed to the side of the walkway and gazed fearfully down; the nimble treasure hunter had landed lightly in a crate moving upward on the conveyor belt and was carefully timing his next move. When a downward-moving crate passed within reach he leapt again and started the journey down; just before the crate disappeared into inpenetrable blackness he sprang out and landed steadily on the bottom-most walkway, grinning up at them.

Lawrence looked at Ilchymis disdainfully and said "After you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: That's amusing as hell.

**Meowzychan**: I don't know if Alfonso will get paired off at all... we'll just see how things develop.

**Derek Barona**: Actually, I haven't worked with them since that last update way back when. (Hands you Dr. Pepper)

**DizzyVV**: Crazy? Moi? Surely not! And Alfonso is sort of on both sides, if you follow me.


	30. The Prisoner

**The Prisoner**

When Lawrence and Ilchymis had finally made their way down to the lower walkway, the three sprinted the length of the iron strip and pounded their way into the darkest depths of the mine. Down here, the floor was still the same stone-and-mud surface as it was naturally, and the corridors were lit with flaming torches, as opposed to the light fixtures that could be seen in the upper levels. Lawrence led them around a corner, where they came face-to-face with another four-man patrol party.

Domingo still had his crossbow out, and it only took him a moment to fit an arrow into the notch and let fly; the shot was awkward, though, as he had to lean around Lawrence, and it nicked off the soldier's faceplate, causing only minimal damage. That soldier was in the lead, and immediately sprang at Lawrence; the mercenary swept out his broadsword and parried his opponent's strike before lashing out himself. The strike penetrated the armor covering his adversary's midsection and bit into the flesh beneath, but he could not thrust the blow home.

But Ilchymis was standing by and had the time to prepare a deadly spell while his two comrades kept their attackers at bay, and from the back of the group he raised his arms skyward and shouted "_Pyrum_!". The force of the invocation sent a crackle of energy speeding through the corridor, and the ground on which the soldier's stood erupted with bubbling magma; Domingo and Lawrence leapt back with a yelp, and all four soldiers melted away into nothing. But Cupil rose up, tittering in alarm, and turning back the three saw another patrol party sprinting down the earthen slope to meet them.

They had been caught at unawares, and their pursuers knew it. Domingo dropped his crossbow to the ground and rushed forward to aid Ilchymis, who had no choice but to take a glancing blow to the shoulder and fall back with a cry; the treasure hunter just had time to draw out his kukris and rush into an attack, and his forward momentum cost him a blow at the back of his neck that nearly knocked him out. His curved knives drew two long lines of blood down the center of his attacker's chest, but the blows did not drop the man. Lawrence pivoted on the spot and lashed out, but missed badly; Ilchymis drew out a sacri crystal and dipped into it's healing powers.

Domingo's Gem of Fluidity increased his speed at just the right time, and he dodged around an attack that might have crippled him indefinitely; he hacked again with the kukris, and his enemy took a knee. With a word to Cupil, Ilchymis sent the Silvite creature into action; Cupil transformed into a club and bashed the kneeling soldier over the head, shattering his skull. Lawrence turned quickly, Warrior's Rune necklace gleaming a furious blue, and cleaved another soldier's skull in two, but the move exposed his back to another and he sustained a terrible blow between his shoulderblades.

At the back of the group, Ilchymis rose shakily and at last attempted to cast a spell. A minor flame spell licked the soldier's heels with tongues of flame, and while they were dancing around to avoid major burns Lawrence swept the legs out from beneath one with a low-swinging arc. Domingo dove back in, slashing furiously at the only soldier left on his feet, and while the kukris dug in deeper than they had during his previous attack his opponent somehow managed to keep his feet. But Cupil was there, ceaselessly aiding in the fray when he could, and the club-shaped creature smashed down on another head as a diversion.

Long enough for Ilchymis to cast another spell, but magical fatigue had set in and the attempt flickered and died.

Lawrence closed in for the kill, but the kneeling soldier managed to roll away and he missed completely.

Domingo stabbed down hard and sliced out one soldier's vocal chords, at last killing him, and vaulting over the body he threw his other curved knife with great precision; the kukri struck home in the last soldier's side, and he stumbled and crashed to his knees. Cupil transformed into a likeness of Domingo's curved knife and bit in deeply, and the struggling man at last fell still.

"I am sorry," Ilchymis apologized immediately, but Lawrence waved the remark away almost before the mage had finished.

"Forget about it. They caught all of us off-guard." With that, he handed Domingo a sacri crystal and took one himself; as they set to healing their wounds they at last chanced a glance around. The narrow corridor they were seated in ended in a single iron door, and after searching the bodies of the guards Lawrence came up with a single key on an old-fashioned ring.

Centime looked up. Here was the most motley assortment of men he had ever seen. "Erm... hello. You don't look as though you're Valuan soldiers. How in the world did you make it all the way down here without getting captured yourselves?"

Lawrence blinked once in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Centime. I used to captain the Blue Rogue vessel _Ironclad_, but it has been shipwrecked in the nearby city of Horteka for quite some time now." The older man looked tired, worn, and possibly beaten; Domingo felt very sorry for him. "The village was sacked, and the citizens who could be forced into manual labor were transported here to mine for MoonStones."

"And why are you down here?" asked Ilchymis kindly.

Centime's hands were twisting in his lap; he looked anxious and ill. "Because I am an engineer of no small renown; Admiral De Loco, who is in charge of all the happenings in Ixa'taka, ordered me to aid in the construction of a catastrophic weapon with which he could destroy the continent, and I refused. He had me thrown in here to help me change my mind." The Blue Rogue engineer ended with a derisive snicker.

"Is there such a thing as a Green Moon Crystal in these mines?" asked Lawrence, and he glanced out in the hallway to be certain that no soldiers were creeping up on them.

"I have heard of such a thing, but it is not here." Centime was on his feet now, and readying what seemed to be an antique pistol on his belt. "Allow me to travel with you, and when we have escaped the mines, I will tell you all I know of the Crystal."

Domingo and Ilchymis nodded; Lawrence ground his teeth in frustration to have yet another companion tagging along beside him. Then they all hoisted their weapons and filed out, prepared to fight the entire way.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Everyone please welcome Centime into the fray; it'll be loads of laughs from here on out! 

**The Yaoi Saint**: I am flattered! Thank you very much!

**DizzyVV**: Blech, you like Lawrence? You can have him; he's much too snarky for my taste, XD.

**Meowzychan**: Bah! Alfonso and Gilder! Don't make me laugh! Gilder is way too good for Alfonso, XD.


	31. The Quartet

**The Quartet**

It was a lucky thing they were prepared, for as soon as they rounded the corner and took off at a sprint up the steep earthen slope, they heard voices in the tunnel ahead and knew they would have to fight hard to survive. Lawrence shouted over his shoulder for the other three to stay alert, then drew out his broadsword and plowed ahead, gritting his teeth.

Centime, very grateful to his saviors and more than ready to prove himself, cocked the antique pistol and leveled it at the first of the six patrol guards, all with their backs turned and weapons at their sides. The purple-moonstone-bullet blasted the point-guard in the shoulder and sent him flying back; his comrades all leapt to attention and readied their weapons, but Domingo and Lawrence were more than ready for them. The treasure hunter sprang left, the mercenary right, and they were both a whirl of furious blades; Domingo brought both kukris to bear and slashed in an X formation, dropping one of the guards on the left flank like a stone, and Lawrence shouldered his broadsword like a baseball bat and swung, arm muscles rippling. Ilchymis bid Cupil forward to attack for him; on his finger, the Warrior's Heart gem was glowing a fierce red.

But the guards were ready for them now. The one in the back muttered the trigger phrase to a spell - Ilchymis recognized it and began casting quickly, racing him - but the guard finished first and shouted the command word "_Quika_!". The six guards glowed an eerie blue for a moment, and then moved with magically-heightened speed; Ilchymis's spell failed, Centime's next shot sailed out harmlessly wide, and Domingo missed with both knives. Only Lawrence had a successful attack hit, and it was only a glancing blow. The other soldiers closed in, preparing to unleash their full strength -

But Ilchymis had had enough. Narrowing his eyes he again started casting, syllables shaking with rage, and cried out "_CRYSTALEN_!" The others could only stand and watch in awe as the mage's mighty spell conjured scores of deadly-sharp, icy spears, and at a command from the conjurer they sped down from the ceiling and skewered all six of their assailants. Their way upstairs was clear; Ilchymis dusted his robes and re-adjusted his half-moon glasses.

"You have a mighty friend," said Centime shortly, and they ran on.

Their next run-in was with a large machine called a Digger, and they would have snuck around it were it not filling up the entire corridor with its bulk. Unsure of what it would do, Lawrence hung back and let Domingo and Centime take up the front of their little band; the treasure hunter unleashed a crossbow bolt, the engineer a single silver bullet, and they knew they were in for the long haul when both attacks bounced almost completely harmlessly off the sturdy metal construct.

Abandoning all pretense, Lawrence shouldered past his two smaller comrades and whisked out his broadsword; behind him, Ilchymis set to muttering a spell quickly beneath his breath. The mercenary dealt a mighty blow, but the Digger's metal plating turned it as well with minimal damage; Ilchymis finished his spell with the invocation word "_Noxi_!", and a cloud of noxious green gas surrounded the machinelike creature, seeping poison into its circuits and joints. The Digger pumped out some manner of thick, billowing gas, and while the four sputtered and stumbled, it did not seem to have any permanent effects.

Centime fired again, but the shot flew harmlessly wide and lodged in the cavern wall; Domingo drew out his kukris again and leapt forward, slashing with all his strength and hewing off a mechanical arm, but this did not slow their adversary for even a moment. Yet the poison seemed to have slowed it down, at least internally, and wasting no time Ilchymis mirrored his previous spell to further weaken the monster. Enraged, the Digger struck at the only man close enough - Lawrence, who was just hefting his broadsword for another swing when its only remaining mechanical appendage uppercut him and sent him flying across the hallway, where he crumpled against the opposite wall and lay very still. Ilchymis fled the battle to help him, leaving Domingo very alone with Centime.

Domingo invoked the powers of his Gem of Fluidity; the stone glittered a hot pink upon his thumb and he leapt in, dodging around the Digger's heavy-handed attacks with inhuman grace and speed, forcing Centime to hold his shot for fear of it whizzing astray and striking the treasure hunter. Ilchymis worked hard to revive Lawrence, and Domingo skirted around behind and let loose with both kukris, laying the creature low but not destroying it. An enraged Cupil answered Domingo's cry for help and disappeared from Ilchymis's finger, twining into a rope and catching the Digger's arm fast so it couldn't attack.

The frantically-casting mage at last managed to revive a rather pale Lawrence; Domingo struck again with a resounding battle cry, and the Digger collapsed in a twisted metal heap.

Centime re-holstered his pistol with a sheepish grin. "I apologize... I'm a bit rusty. It's been quite awhile since I've had to use this thing."

Domingo good-naturedly clapped the engineer on the shoulder and flashed him a thumbs-up. "No worries. We're all still okay." Over his shoulder he added, "Right, Scarface?"

They turned to see Lawrence clenching a sacres crystal in his fist and leaning heavily against the earthen wall of the corridor, wearing a very disapproving frown. "Shut your mouth, Big-shot; that hit would have killed someone like you."

"Ironically enough, _I_ killed _it_!" laughed the treasure hunter, and belting the kukris back in place he led the intrepid crew on, Ilchymis supporting Lawrence at the rear of the group.

Presently they came to a door that was much larger than any of the others they had seen, and Centime stepped closer to study it. "This door is locked electronically; we'll need a security clearance passcode to proceed. I am under the impression that we can escape through here - or else we shall have to continue our way up, and exit the way you came in."

"I'll bet there are guards swarming all over the place up there," said Lawrence with a snarl, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door clinking open and Centime standing beside it, looking victorious. "I thought you said - ?"

"Yes, you would need a security clearance passcode to enter - if you did not have _me_."

* * *

**DizzyVV**: Sankyuu!

**Meowzychan**: XD, it's going to be awhile. Sorry to burst your bubble.

**Derek Barona**: Actually, Lawrence reacted that way because you requested it! I had no clue what was going to happen otherwise, to be honest. And yeah - Lawrence is going to be one of two guys who meets Gilder during that momentary split - the other two will be meeting a pair of OC's of mine, of whom I am rather foolishly proud.


	32. The Unthinkable

**The Unthinkable**

With Lawrence in the lead they banged into the room at a dead run, skittering to a stop at what they saw. It was an empty room, perhaps the largest in the entire underground complex, with nothing in it save the single door across from them, presumably leading to freedom; it was guarded by four hulking guards, all with massive spears. Centime immediately drew out his pistol. "Elites. They're the pride and joy of Admiral De Loco's fleet, and much stronger than the guards we have faced thus far."

He looked around; Lawrence was already clutching his broadsword, teeth bared in a snarl, and Domingo brought his kukris to bear with a blinding flash; behind them, Ilchymis was letting Cupil materialize into a tangible shape and preparing to cast when necessary. The mercenary and the treasure hunter sprang forward.

The guards were much faster than they looked, especially since their armor was so bulky, and both Lawrence's and Domingo's head-on attacks caught nothing but air. Centime, sighting down the barrel of his pistol carefully, loosed a silver bullet that just nicked the faceplate of the nearest, but Cupil streaked forward to help and Ilchymis was already casting. The twittering Silvite creature morphed into a hammer and came crashing down on the soldier Centime had shot at; with a cry of "_Pyres_!" the mage sent fireballs speeding through the group to singe at their opponent's armor. A spear grazed Lawrence's shoulder, but not mortally, but two guards attacked Domingo at once and sent him sprawling to one side of the chamber, where he lay unconscious. The mercenary set up a defensive in front of him, shouting "Mage!"

Centime's pistol jammed, and he cursed; Ilchymis bade Cupil to aid Lawrence, and the little creature soared away, gnashing his teeth at the guards. The mage set about casting the spell that could awaken Domingo, but it was an extremely faulty silver spell called _Risan_ that was only fifty-percent effective; the magic flickered and died, leaving Lawrence alone to stave off the attack. He swung his broadsword with a growl, driving away one spear, and changed his momentum into a heavy backswing to deflect another, and while he fought valiantly he knew that if Ilchymis couldn't get Domingo up and battling soon, they would be in real trouble. Beside him, Cupil snarled and bit the hand of another.

The _Risan_ spell failed again, but Ilchymis kept his concentration long enough to cast _Sacri_ on the swiftly-fatiguing Lawrence and was heartened when the mercenary moved a little faster. Cupil was attacking ferociously, but with little use, and Centime had finally had enough. In rapid succession he loaded one shot and fired, striking hard at a soldier who might have killed Lawrence, and then fired again, knocking that soldier back. In the confusion Lawrence pounced and slashed the guard's throat out with a single thrust, but a spear found his shoulder and he grunted out a cry.

Then with a cry of "_Risan_!", Ilchymis sent a bolt of silver energy crackling around Domingo; the treasure hunter rose at last, rejuvenated, tightened his grips on the two curved knives at his sides, and leapt in front of Lawrence, who was bleeding and exhausted. Domingo tore into the leading guard and dropped him to the ground, where he floundered about for his spear, but in soared Cupil, clamping down upon the soldier's throat and shaking his teeth until the man lay still. Centime fired from behind, and the tricky shot struck the soldier squarely between the shoulderblades; Lawrence dashed forward and slashed with his broadsword, but the attack was sluggish and slow and the man kicked the sword from his hands.

They had all forgotten about Ilchymis. Domingo struck again, tearing in deeply with his kukris until the kneeling soldier was no longer a threat, and Centime leveled his pistol and fired once more, nicking the last man standing in the breastplate. Seeing a disarmed Lawrence in immediate danger, the mage began casting at a rapid pace; at the word "_Crystales_!" the soldier was suddenly encased in ice, and the battle abruptly ended. Lawrence bent to retrieve his sword, panting.

Above them, the ceiling gave a great rumble; looking up, Domingo saw it begin the collapse down toward them, and at last noticed the enormous wicked spikes protruding from every inch of the surface.

"Ilchymis! Do something!" cried Lawrence furiously, and his face was horrified.

"I have no spell that could stop an _entire ceiling_!" the mage cried back, and they stood, helpless, as death approached from above.

* * *

While De Loco danced about merrily in the room above, heavily anticipating the moment when the spikes would at last skewer the bothersome quartet, Alfonso watched from another room - the control room that powered all electricity and machinery throughout the mines. Teeth gritted in a snarl, he weighed his two options: he could watch the four die today, or he could do the unthinkable and continue to defy Galcian from afar. 

The First Admiral chose. His hand clenched a lever off to one side, and he pulled it down. All machinery within the mines abruptly ground to a halt - including De Loco's death trap.

Lawrence, Domingo, Ilchymis, and Centime sprinted for the opposite door and exited Moon Stone Mountain at last; Alfonso disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Syek**: Glad you approve! Someday soon there will be five!

**Derek Barona**: You should feel special; when I have nice reviewers, I'm nice to them. You'll like my two OC's, I've been working with them for quite some time - and you're not an egomaniac, although your review made me laugh.

**Kasysty**: Thank you much!

**Meowzychan**: I did update a lot yesterday, and Centime's bit there was pretty much his induction into the group. And there were a lot of battle scenes, but they were fun to write!

Until next time, fight-fans!


	33. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

It was nowhere near as difficult to escape MoonStone Mountain as they had dreaded it would be. After the scare in the spiked-ceiling chamber they ran as swiftly as their legs could carry them down a dark, musty hallway, and in no time at all had stolen aboard an unmanned skiff and set a course for the nearby Ixa'takan village of Horteka, which Centime said would be all too easy to find. Only Lawrence seemed to find anything suspicious about the simplicity of their escape, but, ever the brooding mercenary, he kept his doubts silently to himself.

Horteka village was a derelict. The majority of the male population had been shipped to MoonStone Mountain to labor about in the mines at De Loco's command, save for the very young or incredibly sick, leaving only those few men who had avoided capture and the women of the village. Centime, who seemed to be some sort of hero to the Westerners, was welcomed back heartily, and Lawrence, Ilchymis, and Domingo were treated as equals, though they suspected that was Centime's doing. Any elation they felt at again daunting death was dashed instantly, though, when Centime took them to see his family.

He embraced his haggard wife Karen tightly, thankful to see her safe, but she cried and cried into his chest as though her heart would break and told them all that their two Ixa'takan twin children had been slaughtered in the siege. Centime swooned on the spot and placed a horrified hand to his mouth; Ilchymis placed a strong hand upon his shoulder to steady him, for it seemed the man would faint. She then sobbed that their eldest son, Hans, had been kidnapped by the Valuans, leaving only their ten-year-old daughter Lydia, who seemed stricken in the absence of her siblings. Karen then turned to the other three and offered up their home for them to rest, and although they obliged they felt as though they should not stay, but allow the family to grieve in peace.

Dawn came the next day like a crimson finger stretching across the Ixa'takan sky, and Lawrence snuck out of the little cabin early, leaving Domingo and Ilchymis to rest as he sought Centime. He found the older engineer standing at the bow of the wrecked vessel _Ironclad_, despair etched into every feature, the helplessness of a failed parent weighing upon his conscience.

And it was then that Lawrence became the hero that Domingo had deemed him to be. "Good morning, Centime. I assume you didn't sleep?"

"No." The man's eyes were heavy, and his face was unnaturally pale. "I doubt I will sleep again. Two of my children dead... and Hans..." He passed a hand across his eyes, which were overbright. "I know what they were plotting in taking him... they'll transport him back to Valua, and attempt to force him to do the job I refused to do..."

"It doesn't have to end this way." Centime looked over his shoulder at Lawrence; the sellsword was not watching him, but following the steady sunrise with his keen, dark eyes. Standing there in the early morning light he looked somehow otherworldly, like some untouchable martyr, and for a moment Centime could see what Domingo saw. "Ilchymis... he won't quit until he's made sure that Valua can't get their hands on the Moon Crystals, because he made a promise to some Silvite on her deathbed. Domingo just wanted to see the world, but he believes that Ilchymis is doing everything right, and he'll follow him 'til the end. And I've got my reasons for going toe-to-toe with the Empire--" Centime raised an eyebrow, but said nothing "--So I think you were meant to go with us. Don't let it end this way, Centime. Move heaven and earth to find your son. We'll help you in any way we can."

Centime stared, mouth slightly agape. He didn't know quite what to say, and settled for a lame-sounding "Thank you, Lawrence."

And then the mercenary's stern expression was back in place. "Don't mention it. Now listen - the four of us together might be able to get this rustbucket ship of yours up and moving. If we do, what do you say we go looking for that Green Moon Crystal, and then head to Valua to find your son?"

So they re-started repairs to the _Ironclad_ with renewed fervor, and on the fourth day the ship was fully functional. Hopes restored, the four departed for Rixis, the City of Mists.

* * *

**Meowzychan**: Bah, get over it! Alfonso's not getting a boyfriend! 


	34. The Lost City

**The Lost City**

No one had seen the city of Rixis since the days before the Rains of Destruction wiped out the Old World. Entire expeditions had been formed with the sole purpose of re-discovering it; some of the most renown sailors in the world had been obliterated by the currents in South Ocean, and still others had been slaughtered by the dangerous creatures dwelling in the Ixa'takan forests. Lawrence, Ilchymis, and Centime, therefore, had little hope for ever locating it, but Domingo, ever the optimist, swore he would find it within the week.

Two days later, he found it; like the Temple of Pyrynn, it was impossible to see without the power of his silver-moonstone spyglass.

Everywhere the trees closed in around them ominously; the air was so close that upon disembarking the _Ironclad_ they abandoned their jackets and gloves, and passing through the gates they stepped on a floating platform and ascended for a long time. When the platform slowed to a hover and they crowded off, they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was a city composed completely of perfect white alabaster marble, pockmarked here and there by massive craters that left charred bowl-shaped phenomena in the ground. Air was more difficult to come by, as though an invisible pillow had been pressed lightly over their faces; a soft gray-blue mist covered everything mysteriously, as though they had just stepped into a low-hanging cloud. Everything was still and silent, and the only thing that stirred was their ragged breath in the now-much-cooler air; not a soul stirred all around. Lawrence led the way forward, broadsword out of its sheath and held ready before him, and behind him came Domingo, gazing around in awe; Centime was next, one hand upon his holstered pistol in precaution, and Ilchymis brought up the rear as Cupil circled his head anxiously.

"Look at this place," said Lawrence, awe in his voice. "Can you believe there are still places like this in the world?"

"Rixis was the stronghold of Ixa'taka in the Old World," answered Ilchymis in an undertone. "It was the last place to fall when the Rains of Destruction assaulted the world in this region, and only then because the Green Gigas Grendel was on the rampage. It was many years after the city fell that Grendel was at last contained."

"In Horteka, the villagers speak of Rixis as a holy place," said Centime, and the thick mist muffled his voice like a blanket. "Their god, Quetya, is said to have built the city for its faithful worshipers, and only those blessed by Quetya could enter."

Their single-file line widened out as they took in their surroundings; tarrying behind, Domingo strayed to one side of a crumbling alabaster staircase to a statue at the base. It was cut from a sort of lustrous black rock in the form of a great wolfhound, risen up on its hind legs and holding a pair of wicked-looking axes clutched in its clawed paws. The curious treasure hunter neared, hand outstretched to stroke the narrow muzzle, and then...

The large creature exploded into motion, snapping at Domingo with its jaws; caught completely off guard, Domingo cried out when it sank its cruel teeth into his forearm and clamped down tightly. Luckily he was able to break free with an unceremonial twist, and by then the others had rushed to the source of the commotion. Ilchymis, eyes narrowed with rage, invoked the powers of the Warrior's Heart and launched a mighty ice spell; the power _Crystales_ encased the Sentinel in ice, but it shook it off quickly and pounced. But Domingo, kukris out and ready, leapt forward to stave off the attack, slashing with one and stabbing with the other; one drew an angry red line down the smooth, ebony-skinned chest, and the other dug into a shoulder and ripped mercilessly.

The Sentinel howled and lunged, lashing out at Domingo with both axes; both caused minimal lacerations in Domingo's stomach, and the treasure hunter lurched back in agony. But Lawrence leapt down from a crumbling staircase with a battle cry, broadsword held stabbing style, and just as Domingo stumbled back and fell the mercenary was upon their enemy. But the Sentinel was far quickly and dodged aside with a hiss; behind them, Centime's pistol jammed.

Both axes doubled back toward Lawrence's temporarily exposed back, but the mercenary dipped and turned so gracefully that both weapons sailed over his head. But when Lawrence swung the Sentinel countered, and they broke apart.

Centime chose that moment to fire. The bullet struck their adversary in the back and it shrieked in anger; Domingo stumbled back to his feet and lunged, bringing both kukris to bear and concealing Lawrence behind him, but the Sentinel swung and forced him back. Lawrence rushed up and slashed, and their enemy had no chance to dodge - the swing razed a wicked line from shoulder to stomach.

Enraged, the guardian dropped both axes and slashed out at Lawrence with both long, sharp set of claws, but Lawrence parried with impeccable reflexes; Centime reloaded with a shining silver bullet, sighted down the barrel, and fired a shot that burrowed through the Sentinel's temple and into its brain.

Ilchymis was upon Domingo at once, muttering a spell of healing; the treasure hunter's stomach was bleeding freely now. Lawrence drove his broadsword into the dead Sentinel's abdomen in disgust. "We'll have to set up guards when we camp tonight. Looks like the monsters here survived the test of time."

Domingo looked up; beyond the ruins the Green Moon was brightening in a swiftly-darkening sky.

* * *

**Syek:** You make me laugh. LOL 

**Derek Barona: **Yeah, I know, I laughed hysterically too.

**Meowzy-chan: **I swear, one more "Alfonso needs a boyfriend comment"...

**greekapino: **Don't like it, don't read it, scumbag. I'm not forcing you. Have some respect.

**The Right Hand of Fate: **Glad to have you back!


	35. The Ghost

**The Ghost**

With Lawrence leading them, he small group of adventurers moved through the mysterious mists of the Lost City of Rixis. As the sun dipped below the horizon they proceeded to set up camp at the bottom of a sloping, grassy hill, and after Ilchymis struck up a fire the others settled in to sleep. By the light of the Green Moon the ring on the mage's finger assumed its natural sate, and together Cupil and Ilchymis gazed out over the eerie city at twilight.

It was much larger than the mage had anticipated, with mounds of ruins to the north in the same alabaster marble they had seen before. There was no visible path forward, just several passages through the crumbling marble and no way to see what lay at the end of them. A few hours later Ilchymis roused Domingo, and the treasure hunger settled in to keep his round of the watch.

An eerie breeze drifted through the clearing, rifling his ebony ponytail, and at the same time there was a rustling in the bushes nearby; Domingo sat up quickly, casting his frightened gaze around, and he could just make out a shimmering figure in the foliage on the hill. He looked to his companions - all three were slumbering contentedly - and with surprising grace and stealth he stole away from the campsite toward the strange apparition, brilliant blue eyes glittering with curiosity. The bushes in which he had seen the disturbance were swaying gently in the breeze, and after a thorough search he found nothing out of the ordinary. Something brushed against his leg and an involuntary yelp ripped from his throat; tittering nervously, a violet-hued Cupil floated up beside him, and breathing a sigh of relief Domingo beckoned to the little creature, glad of the company. A twig snapped nearby, but Domingo, distracted by Cupil winding into a ring around his finger, did not hear it.

Neither did he see the shimmering, translucent figure dart out from behind him and duck behind a weathered alabaster pillar.

Loosening a purple-bladed kukri in its sheath Domingo moved further still from the grove in which his friends slept, and what he saw next froze him in his tracks - the hazy, poorly-defined figure stepped out from behind the pillar and beckoned to him before moving away into the mist.

With a cry the treasure hunter sprang after it, sprinting as fast as he could, but quite suddenly the ghost disappeared as Domingo sprinted - right off the cliff face. Fingers scrabbling he sought a hold but found none, and was certain he had reached his end, but then Cupil formed a different shape, stretching and elongating at a swift pace; one end coiled around a tree at the top of the cliff, and the other end descended with Domingo.

He lunged for it; Cupil's ropelike form held fast, and Domingo crashed into the rock face and hung precariously, panting for breath. He reached up a hand to begin the ascent, but his arms were shaking so badly that all he could do was hang there and pray his strength would return. But now his hands were growing sweaty, and Domingo began to slip slowly down the rope.

Gritting his teeth the treasure hunger willed his arms to comply, and though his whole body shook with protest he managed it; after a few minutes' worth of excruciating climb he collapsed on the hill while Cupil, equally exhausted, resumed its natural form and similarly lay inert upon Domingo's chest. Eventually Domingo found the energy to get up and stumble back to the campsite, and though he looked all around with the keen eyes of a professional treasure hunter he saw nothing but darkness and heard only the mournful howl of the wind.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Updates at last! I hope my loyal fans are still out there, waiting for me...

**Derek Barona**: Lollercoaster, yeah, Domingo does pretty much everything with a goofy flair. Even the impossible stuff.

**Meowzy-chan**: What is it with you and yaoi?! Why I oughta...

**Dizzy**: Thank you as always, dearest!

**Syek**: Tee hee!

**greekapino**: Glad you like the story, but the decision to write yaoi in it rests with me. If I want it to happen, it will, and it will be your choice whether or not to be mature enough to continue reading it.

**Deathzealot:** Hey, I didn't really want to kill them off, but I love exploring the unknown. Glad you like.

**SsVespertine**: Thank you oh so much!

**Sad Fallen Angel**: Glad you like; wish granted!

Let us now continue with the updating, shall we? Onward!


	36. The Thief

**The Thief**

"But I swear, it disappeared off the cliff! The only reason I didn't kill myself chasing after it is because I stopped running just in time!"

"Obviously you made a mistake," said Lawrence flatly, nonplussed.

"I'm telling you," insisted Domingo in exasperation, "I saw a - "

"I was talking about the fact that you stopped running," Lawrence overrode him with an evil grin, and crossing his arms he turned his back on the treasure hunter, telling Domingo in no uncertain terms that the discussion was over.

It was the next day, and Domingo had confessed what had happened the night previous while the four adventurers broke camp. Ilchymis insisted that Domingo had dreamt the entire encounter, and Lawrence just scoffed the story away with his typical skepticism, but when the treasure hunter showed them his hands (which still bore the scrapes from the rock face) none of them had an explanation. So it was with more than a little anxiety and suspicion that they pushed on through Rixis, a tense Domingo in the lead with an annoyed-looking Lawrence a step behind him.

Gradually the pillars and staircases of crumbling marble gave way to grassy slopes and open expanses dense with heavy mist; Domingo led them through a crevice between two massive columns, and then they saw it.

They were standing in a courtyard of pockmarked alabaster and surrounded by towering structures that almost resembled apartment complexes; Ilchymis recognized them as the ruins he had viewed at twilight on the previous day. There seemed to be several floors to each, but while the constructs to the east and west had entrances at their level, the one to the north boasted only a single passageway several hundred feet off the ground and not visibly accessible. After a moment's silent contemplation, Domingo seemed to make up his mind, leading them west.

"How will we reach the tower to the north?" Ilchymis asked him, studying the foreign symbols carved into the interior walls of the ruin as they passed.

"Well, I don't really know," admitted Domingo with a shrug of his slender shoulders. "If I can get up high enough, I'll take a look around, so help me find some stairs."

They trouped up a narrow staircase, marveling at how thin the air seemed, and when they had climbed to the next level Domingo studied the area meticulously with his precious spyglass while Lawrence and Centime had a look around. Ilchymis remained humbly silent so as not to disturb the treasure hunter's work, and after an extended silence Domingo lowered the spyglass.

"It's weird... there are little discs drifting between the upper levels. There's one we can use to get to the east side from here, and one on the east side that looks like it'll take us north. I don't see any other way..."

Lawrence and Centime returned then; the mercenary was gleefully examining an exquisite falchion, its keen edge glinting in the sunlight and its pommel encrusted with handsome emeralds, and Centime was inspecting a Valuan revolver with an elongated barrel. Domingo led them to a place where the wall had fallen away, and sure enough, floating serenely near the edge was a driftdisc with a soft blue tint to its surface. Bravely the treasure hunter stepped onto the disc and signaled the others to remain behind; after a moment of quiet humming the driftdisc set off across the open air, hundreds of feet above the courtyard, and hovered to a halt outside the eastern construct. Domingo glanced all around, and seeing no danger he turned back and motioned for the others to follow.

Impatient and curious as always, Domingo turned from the edge and set off into the construct to investigate. These ruins seemed just as mundane as the ones he had just left, with similar hieroglyphics adorning the walls, and just as the treasure hunter veered toward the staircase he saw it - a dusty treasure chest, barely visible in the shadows of a corner.

Gleefully Domingo pounced on it, and with a little effort he found the lock to be weakened with time and easily removed; lifting the lid he was awed to see the contents glittering gold, and carefully he cradled the magnificent golden mask to his chest. The treasure hunter in him understood somehow that this item was steeped in history and precious, and with great reverence he slipped it into his pack; footsteps scuffled behind him, and expecting to see his fellos adventurers he turned back.

It was not his friends, but a single masked figure confronting him. It was clad in deep brown-red garb and carried itself confidently, like a mighty ninja or some other stealthy fighter, but the short sword clenched threateningly in its hand revealed it as no friend. Indeed, Domingo had battled warriors of this caliber before, and with a dark chuckle he drew out both kukris, glittering an angry blue. "I was wondering when Lord Bane would send another one of you to tail me."

"Domingo! There you are! What - "

Ilchymis, Lawrence, and Centime hurried into the chamber, and seeing the silent, deadly warrior and Domingo with weapons beared they readied themselves for the battle.

Centime's revolver came up before Lawrence had even unsheathed his falchion, but his aim was high and zipped past their opponent's ear; even as the bullet flew wide Domingo leapt in, kukris leading. The fighter, which Domingo knew well as a Zivilyn Bane, was a seasoned rogue-warrior and easily parried the attack, though, and turned the parry into a thrust with his short sword. The strike was right on target, tearing into Doming's shoulder, and the treasure hunter stumbled back with a grunt.

Ilchymis had nearly finished casing when he interrupted himself, worried his spell would injure Domingo, and Lawrence darted past him, falchion leading. The arcing blade grazed the Zivilyn Bane's forearm but did little damage.

Snarling against the pain in his shoulder, Domingo stepped back in and jabbed with both curved knives, but the maneuver was slow and Zivilyn Bane batted it away. While their enemy was occupied Lawrence thrust with the falchion, but Zivilyn Bane merely dodged away and pivoted to counterattack the helmsman, who luckily executed the correct parry. Behind them, another of Ilchymis's spells fizzled and died, and this time, Centime's revolver jammed.

Then it jammed again. Centime cursed explicitly.

With equal quickness and ferocity, Zivilyn Bane and Domingo lunged at one another; the treasure hunter's blades found an opening and bit deeply into the ninja's side, but he sacrificed his flank and accepted a glancing blow for the opportunity. The two warriors were so close that Lawrence didn't dare wade in for a strike, nor did Ilchymis take a chance and fling a spell.

But when the two sprang apart, Lawrence was ready to rush in, falchion swinging for the Zivilyn Bane's head; with unearthly speed the ninja turned and intercepted the blade with a metal gauntlet.

It left him horribly vulnerable to the furiously-casting Ilchymis.

"_Eterni_!" The dangerous silver spell struck Zivilyn Bane like a bolt of silver lightning (and narrowly missed Lawrence), but though it had the potential to kill instantly the ninjalike warrior somehow survived. Centime followed up with a shot that again flew harmlessly wide, and Zivilyn Bane slashed a wicked gash across Lawrence's chest in fierce retaliation. Domingo lunged and twisted both kukris, cruelly widening the wound in their opponent's side, and for the first time since the battle had begun Zivilyn Bane let loose a howl of agony.

Lawrence's reflexes had slowed, and with blood staining his shirt his halfhearted swing was hardly a threat, but Domingo had fully succumbed to his battle-rage now and dug a blue-bladed kukri deep into their enemy's chest. Centime held his shot and immediately wished he hadn't when Domingo took a blow for his hesitation.

But it didn't matter.

"_Eterni_!"

Ilchymis's second spell killed Zivilyn Bane instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Banter between Domingo and Lawrence to set off the chapter courtesy **Derek Barona** in a hilarious review that I just couldn't ignore. 

**Derek Barona**: Thanks again, Derek.

**Syek**: Sankyuu! Always glad to see that I've been missed, tee hee.

**Meowzy-chan**: Thanks for the enthusiasm, dear... I suppose I love you too. Now quit with the yaoi comments or I'm putting you in time-out.

**greekapino**: I'm flattered that you've decided to stick around. Thank you, and I'll try not to disappoint.

**Desert Lynx**: Nice to have you aboard!


	37. The Treasure Hunter's Explanation

**The Treasure Hunter's Explanation**

When Ilchymis had successfully tended to Lawrence and Domingo and the adrenaline of the difficult battle had subsided, the taciturn mercenary turned to Domingo and asked sternly, "Alright, Big-shot - what the hell was that thing?"

Domingo blanched. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because when we ran up I heard you say 'I was wondering when Lord Bane would send another one of you to tail me'," Lawrence shot back, face sour. "So I want to know what that thing was, what it was doing here, and who Lord Bane is. And I'm pretty impatient, so you'd better explain fast." He finished by sheathing his falchion and crossing his arms pointedly; Centime and Ilchymis were similarly looking displeased, so Domingo heaved a sigh, belted the kukris on his hips, and sat down.

"Okay, take it easy; I've got nothing to hide." Domingo removed his pack and carefully extracted the golden mask he had looted from the chest earlier, holding it up for the others to see. "That thing was called a Zivilyn Bane, and I'm sure it was after this."

"What's a Zivilyn Bane?" demanded Lawrence, but Ilchymis fixed him with a disapproving glare and motioned for him to be silent; Domingo nodded once in thanks.

"A Zivilyn Bane is the highest caliber of thief in all of Arcadia. They've plundered the world for generations looking for rare artifacts tied to the Old World, ancient weapons that once belonged to heroes, and powerful magical items. But they kill anyone that gets in their way and keep anything they find for themselves, and ever since I became a treasure hunger I've had to stand toe-to-toe with them every step of the way. They're nothing but ruthless, cold-hearted assassins."

"But who is Lord Bane?" Ilchymis inquired politely.

Domingo's eyes flashed darkly, and for the very first time they saw something akin to hatred in their depths. "Lord Bane is their leader, and no one but the thieves that work for him and the pirates he kills personally have ever seen him. No one has ever even seen his face; they say he's one of the stealthiest, most dangerous men on the planet." Domingo broke off, looking uncomfortable, and finished quietly, "And he was almost... my employer."

"...What?!" Lawrence spat waspishly, and Ilchymis and Centime bolted upright in alarm.

"...Yeah..." Domingo chuckled sheepishly and fidgeted nervously. "Well, Lord Bane only picks the best - a lot of the stuff I hunt for is thousands of years old, and if you're not careful with it you could cause permanent damage - and I am the best at what I do. And when I kept beating his top thieves to the artifacts he had his eyes on, he sent me a personal invitaion into the order. So I thought about it a lot, but in the end I realized that my morals were way different than Lord Bane's, so I declined. Since then he's been sending his minions to assassinate me every time I'm out hunting, and so far I've been lucky, but..."

He broke off again, looking a little scared, and Lawrence heaved a sigh as Ilchymis laid a comforting hand upon Domingo's shoulder. Centime was studying the golden mask with fascination when Lawrence finally turned back to face the treasure hunter; Domingo fully expected the volatile mercenary to shout at him for placing them all in such danger when Lawrence said, "Okay, alright, here's what we'll do - if Domingo finds any other treasures that he thinks this Lord Bane guy will want too, we'll take that as a sign to keep our guards up. I don't like the sound of this guy, and I think Domingo's right; stuff like this - " he indicaated the mask " - Belongs in a museum. So let's all keep our heads up and keep pushing forward - we've still got five Crystals to find, and the Red Moon Crystal to steal back from Admiral Belleza. Come on, let's get moving."

Centime passed the priceless golden mask back to Domingo, who slipped it slowly into his pack and slung it over one shoulder. Ilchymis rose gracefully, smiling at a tittering Cupil, and Lawrence took the lead as Domingo beamed at his back in admiration.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Do I sense a little Domingo side-story in the mix? Stay tuned, fight-fans.

**Derek Barona**: Hey, I know brilliance when I see it. Thanks again for the contribution.

**Syek**: I'm flattered. Thank you.

**Meowzy-chan**: Yeah, the fight with Lord Bane was a bitch, but I kinda liked running into the regular Zivilyn Banes just so I could whip them, lol.


	38. The Riddle

**The Riddle**

The small herd of Que'lak, horselike creatures with lovely, graceful features, closed around the group of four adventurers, pawing at the earth and snorting through the mist. Centime leveled the Valuan revolver, and sighting down the barrel he buried a bullet in the flank of one snarling beast. Two others barked out throaty growls and leapt at the overwhelmed engineer; he managed to sidestep one, but the other sank its teeth into his forearm and ripped at the flesh.

Lawrence pivoted on the spot, bringing the violet-bladed falchion to bear and splitting the skull of the one that overshot Centime, and in an agile, lightning-quick movement he had reversed the momentum and chopped at the Que'lak clinging to Centime's arm. The skillful stroke shook the creature off, but didn't drop it.

A pair of yellow-bladed kukris flashed out of their sheaths, and the fleet-footed treasure hunter leapt into the fray, but Domingo misjudged the speed of his target and sailed harmlessly past. He was still alert enough, thankfully, to dodge both Que'lak coming up behind him.

As with most battles, however, Ilchymis was left to his own devices, and finished a bit of spellcasting with little difficulty as Cupil darted in in the form of an axe and sliced brutally through Que'lak hair. The mage's commanding voice cried out "_Pyres_!" and the intense heat and flames brought forth from the spell incinerated the already-injured monsters.

Wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, Lawrence cleaned the blood from his sword with a Que'lak hide and took a look around. The eastern ruins had widened into a kind of terrace, much like the courtyard below but narrower and less pockmarked. They were quite high now, and even the easiest skirmish was enough to leave even the fit mercenary out of breath and fatigued. "What's next, Big-shot?"

Domingo leapt up onto a weathered parapet, peering intently through the spyglass while balancing easily in the precarious position. "If we climb one more flight, there's a driftdisc that can take us to the north construct. It's getting dark, though, so we should set up camp when we get there."

"Let's get going, then," said Lawrence, and re-sheathing his falchion he led them up to the next level.

It was easy going for a change; the only creatures on the top floor were winged, birdlike monsters that seemed none too keen on drawing closer, and the ones that did fell prey to Domingo's crossbow. The driftdisc, as Domingo had guessed, delivered them safely to the northern ruins, and upon their arrival they set up camp in a marble quarry, thankfully sheltered overhead from the storm that rolled in as they rested. Ilchymis again kept the first round of the watch, though Domingo rose from a fitful sleep to join him halfway through it. The storm did not lessen when the mage retired to rest, and with his trusted crossbow resting in his lap Domingo gazed around, perfectly alert, waiting for the ghost from several nights before to return. His watch was on the wane when it happened: the telltale shimmering light appeared at the corner of his vision, and the figure beckoned him out of the shelter and into the pelting rain.

A distraught Cupil moved to follow, but instead nipped Ilchymis lightly on the ear until he awoke. Through sleep-weary eyes the mage watched Domingo disappear into the sheets of rain, and he followed quickly after in alarm.

Domingo advanced slowly, mind in a haze, movements dreamlike as he closed the distance beween himself and the apparition, and the ghost waited patiently with an outstretched hand. He was so entraned by the creatures's mystery that he approached blindly, closed to the possibility that it meant him harm, and closed his fingers around the glimmering hand, which was quite solid. The ghost tugged at him, willed him to follow, and Domingo silently obeyed.

A bolt of lightning eclipsed the Green Moon, illuminating Ilchymis's horrified face, and he cried, "No, Domingo! Don't!"

The treasure hunter heard nothing, only the wheedling of the thing leading him.

"DOMINGO!!!" Ilchymis rushed forward.

The dreamy look in Domingo's eyes suddenly vanished, for Ilchymis's voice had penetrated the dirge like a foghorn; his first instinct was to jerk his hand away, but the ghost proved quicker and tugged Domingo over the edge of the northern construct. Ilchymis cried out and dove, fingers clenching around Domingo's wrist, and as he struggled to support the treasure hunter's weight the apparition dissolved into the rain.

Domingo was sure they would both tumble to their deaths, but somehow Ilchymis was pulling him up; he crested the edge and they sat there together, panting for breath as Cupil formed an umbrella to shield them from the storm.

"That was the ghost," Ilchymis reasoned, as Domingo shivered beside him. "That was what you saw before."

Domingo nodded, looking very out of sorts, and Ilchymis pulled him to his feet. "Why were you following it? Why didn't you stay away?"

"I don't know," Domingo replied in a feeble voice. "It was calling out to me... I couldn't stop myself."

Huddled together against the lashing raindrops, the two sodden adventurers retreated to the camp, Cupil umbrella in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the part where I get to use cool phrases like "The plot thickens"! Hee!

**Derek Barona**: Well, I am here to please your ego, 'tis true... hee hee! Anywho, I didn't even think about the gunpowder, damn it, do I suck or what? Will put more thought into the next one. And I'm a great pirate, I sold that stuff the first chance I got, lol!

**Syek**: LOL!!!

**Meowzy-chan**: Updates to keep an enthusiastic and loyal fan? You've got yourself a deal!


	39. The Rik'talish

**The Rik'talish**

Lawrence listened with mild curiosity and masked worry as Domingo and Ilchymis hurriedly shared their exploits from the previous night with him the next morning. Dispassionate as the mercenary was, he could no longer ignore the fact that some mysterious creature meant Domingo ill - twice now the treasure hunter had nearly been killed - and though he would never admit it aloud he had grown quite fond of Domingo. And who wouldn't have? The man was charismatic and people were drawn to him. No, the bottom line was that they needed to get the damn Crystal and get the hell out of there. So he said to the three of them, "We need to get the damn Crystal, and get the hell out of here."

Ilchymis, Domingo, and Centime exchanged incredulous looks at Lawrence's ever-insulting bluntness, placed hands upon weapons, and started on their way without objection.

To his credit, Lawrence led them onward swiftly through the now-thinning mists that obscured most of Rixis; there was no doubt that he moved with a sense of urgency now, aware that things were far more dangerous than any of them had guessed. They proceeded through the desolate northern construct without incident and hurried up a narrow, spiraling alabaster staircase to a landing with a magnificent view of what lay ahead.

In the distance rose a pyramidal structure much akin to a Mayan temple, and they were close enough to fall into the impressive shadow cast from the sun behind the temple. They were very high up now; looking around, Lawrence supposed that the mists that plagued their journey through Rixis were actually veils of cloud. A bridge connected the plateau they were currently standing on to the plateau bearing the temple, and after a moment's hesitation Lawrence led them across the bridge and up the temple's steep staircase.

Ilchymis, bringing up the rear, had just crested the staircase when the massive birdlike demigod swooped from the heavens.

Domingo pivoted gracefully on the spot, whipping out his crossbow as he did so, and fired a silver-tipped bolt at the diving monster; it razed a wicked line across one outstretched wing and slowed the malevolent Rik'talish in its flight. Lawrence drew out the violet-bladed falchion and dashed forward, executing a two-handed overhead slash that opened a wound in the feathered belly and illiciting an agonized screech from their adversary. A blinding silver bullet cracked from the barrel of Centime's revolver, lodging itself in the Rik'talish's neck.

But the battle was far from over. The demigod landed with a resounding crash on the temple summit, flapping its wings and surrounding Centime and Lawrence with a whirlwind of razor-sharp feathers, but both warriors managed to escape unscathed. Frustrated, the Rik'talish spewed a beam of pale blue light over Lawrence, but the mercenary shook that off too!

Ilchymis was no less brilliant; with a cry of "_Crystales_!" he conjured a spear of ice from the ground beneath their opponent and gouged a gash in its underbelly, flecking the roughly-hewn stone with dark blood.

Across slashed the deadly falchion, scoring another mortal wound just above the first Lawrence had inflicted; Centime fired again, but the Rik'talish dodged the bullet. Ilchymis lost his focus and failed to cast his next spell, and Cupil morphed into a throwing star but sailed harmlessly past. Domingo dropped his crossbow and unsheathed both red-bladed kukris as he lunged ahead, but the Rik'talish's massive wing batted him away.

The Rik'talish raised itself up to its full height and summoned the whirlwind of knifelike wings, and while Lawrence shrugged off the attack, Ilchymis wasn't so lucky. The razor-feathers sliced ribbons through his robes and flesh, dropping him to a kneeling position, and while the mage was prone the Rik'talish struck with the blue beam. Every fiber of Ilchymis's will fought the magic, but he was eventually overpowered and collapsed to the stone, asleep.

Lawrence swung the falchion again, enraged, but the attack was far more superficial than the last and mostly tore out feathers. Domingo was there to pick up the slack, though, tearing through the demigod's tough skin with his cruelly curved blades, but further away, the sun was in Centime's eyes and he held his shot. Lashing feathers encircled both Centime and Lawrence, ripping through flesh and staining their clothes with blood.

Coming up to a knee Centime opened fire, but the Rik'talish was unharmed; it spewed a pinkish beam upon an unsuspecting Domingo, but somehow the treasure hunter miraculously shook off a bout of confusion. Lawrence's next stroke was batted away by a heavy wing, and the mercenary inadvertently thwarted Domingo's next attack.

The revolver jammed this time, and a ferociously snapping beak forced Domingo back a few steps; while the Rik'talish was distracted Lawrence hefted the falchion and mounted the screeching demigod from behind, hacking at its back. Though the monster snapped and howled, it could not shake Lawrence.

Centime didn't dare fire again for fear of hitting Lawrence - a wise decision, as the mercenary was struggling to keep his balance - but then Domingo surprised them all by leaping up next to Lawrence and slashing the back of the demigod's neck. With a mighty stroke and a sickening crack Lawrence shattered the Rik'talish's neck and the beast collapsed, quite still, as Ilchymis awoke at last.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And now I will be deviating from the plot we're all familiar with. Get ready for a couple of crazy twists in the chapters to come, fight fans.

**Syek**: Are you familiar with Dungeons and Dragons? I statted out all of these guys and I roll everything, and Ilchymis had to have a 20 on a d20 to pull Domingo up... sure enough, he rolled a 20. XD. The last sentence of your review made me smile; I'm very flattered. Thank you.

**Meowzy-chan**: You'll just have to stay tuned, won't you? XD

**Derek Barona**: Have an entire chapter devoted to Lawrence and Alfonso coming up soon, actually. And let me just say that my Alfonso is quite different than the one in SoA... to be honest, he's a complete badass.

**Desert Lynx**: No rush; read at your leisure. Hope to hear from you again soon.

Thanks all. 'Til next time.


	40. The Dilemma

**The Dilemma**

"So let me get this straight," Lawrence began, looking around at the altar at the pinnacle of the temple. "We walked in to Moon Stone Mountain and freed the Ixa'takan prisoners - while guards shot at us, and spiked ceilings fell on us - then we ran around looking for some lost city. Now we're in the lost city; we've been chased by monsters and ghosts and Zivilyn Banes and giant birds, and you're telling me that the damned Crystal **ISN'T EVEN HERE?!"**

Domingo stood his ground defiantly. "How was I supposed to know it wouldn't be here?!"

"You were the one who said it would be!" shrieked Lawrence.

"Actually,_ I_ did," Ilchymis interjected meekly, and Centime clapped his hand over the mage's mouth.

"I'm getting sick of chasing ridiculous legends and shadows, Domingo," spat Lawrence icily, "and I'm tired of not getting paid. I went with you to Pyrynn, and to Moon Stone Mountain, and now here we are in Rixis - and none of it has paid off. I'm a mercenary - not a charity service."

"Didn't the devil pay you when you sold your soul to him?" sneered the treasure hunter sarcastically. "Though I can't see him giving you much for it."

Lawrence growled and broadened his stance, and curling a fist he punched at Domingo; the nimble treasure hunter dodged to one side, unharmed. Enraged, the mercenary shouted, "Don't pretend that you know me, Domingo! I'm doing what I have to do - I don't owe you a damned thing!"

"Oh, believe me, you've made that perfectly clear more than once," answered Domingo, and as he finished he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and started down the temple staircase.

"Where are you going?" Lawrence called after him, bluster effectively stolen.

"I'm making this easy for you," barked Domingo over his shoulder, hardly slowing. "I've got a job to do, and it's not an obligation or a reward that's keeping me going - it's my heart. So you're free to go back to wherever you came from, because I don't need you griping at my back."

Lawrence watched Domingo descend the great stairway, feeling as though he had been punched several times in the stomach, and the sensation only intensified when Ilchymis bowed low to him and started off after Domingo. He glanced over at Centime, but if he expected the engineer to stand by him he was very mistaken; the engineer was shaking his head in disappointment as he, too, followed Domingo.

"Um... Domingo?" began Ilchymis hesitantly a few hours later. "I beg your pardon, but where exactly are we going?"

"Back to the Ironclad," the treasure hunter mumbled, obviously still seething with anger. "The Crystal isn't here, so we'll keep looking for it. We're not leaving Ixa'taka until we've found it."

"But... where else could it be?" asked Centime, and he couldn't hide the note of despair in his voice.

Domingo turned to face them, and clapping a hand on each of their shoulders he forced a reassuring smile. "Don't give up, you guys. So it's not in Rixis - big deal! We'll go back to Horteka, ask around, enlist help... whatever it takes! Just remember that we only need to keep one Crystal from the Valuans, and it'll ruin all their plans. Let's keep moving forward."

And with spyglass in hand Domingo led them onward, backtracking over familiar terrain, his eyes focused forward but his thoughts behind with Lawrence.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aw, come on, don't be mad at me, you guys - you knew it was only a matter of time before Lawrence and Domingo butted heads. 


	41. The Unexpected Ally

**The Unexpected Ally**

Lawrence stoked his grass and twig fire slowly and thoughtfully as the Green Moon climbed higher in the Ixa'takan sky. The night was balmy and lonesome, and he doubted he would find much sleep despite the decent shelter he had pieced together at dusk. He was still in disbelief that Domingo had abandoned him, though what caused him grief was the knowledge that he deserved to be left behind.

Though the mercenary was deep in thought, he was not so off his guard that the sound of leaves rustling behind him did not catch his ears; in a single swift movement he had drawn his falchion and whirled to face his attacker with a growl. And Lawrence, formidable in his dispassionate power, was prepared for everything... except for the man that stood before him.

The flickering light of the small fire and the shimmering edge of the yellow-bladed falchion glanced off the delicate features of a heart-shaped face, pale blonde, immaculate hair, and blue eyes glinting maliciously, and First Admiral Alfonso smirked at the mercenary before saying, "Put that away, you fool."

Lawrence could only stare as Alfonso flicked his rapier and knocked the falchion from his hand with barely a gesture, then sat by the fire. At last he sputtered, "You... what are you...?"

"I have had an eye on you since the moment you and your little friends set foot within the mines of Moon Stone Mountain," said Alfonso, waving a hand in negligence. "It was I who stopped the spiked ceiling from falling on you. I do not have time to argue and bandy words with you, so you will listen and cooperate."

The mercenary's dark eyes flashed briefly, enraged. "No. I don't trust you and I have no reason to even let you talk. And what the hell are you even doing here?"

Alfonso smirked again, mysterious, loathsome, and handsome all at once, and answered cryptically, "Playing my part."

"You owe me an explanation, _Admiral_," snapped Lawrence, spitting the last word like a filthy curse, and Alfonso laughed.

"I don't have time for that either, I'm afraid, now shut up and pay careful attention. Fifth Admiral De Loco is patrolling the gates of Rixis with his fleet, watching and waiting for you and your little friends to emerge with the Green Moon Crystal so he can take it from you." Alfonso glowered at the taciturn mercenary. "Sit down, you brute."

"We don't even have the damned Crystal," growled Lawrence, and despite himself he took a seat on the ground across the fire from the admiral.

"Of course you don't, and I'm aware of that, you miscreant, but that doesn't really matter. As the former High Mage of Valua and now a known traitor to the empire, Ilchymis can't be allowed to live. Centime will likely turn himself over to Valuan authorities if it means setting his son free - and of course be executed in turn - and did you know that Galcian struck a deal with the infamous Lord Bane to eliminate Domingo?"

Lawrence swallowed hard. "How the hell do you know all this?"

"I have my ways; don't concern yourself with my sources. I am trying to tell you that, Crystal or no Crystal, the Valuan Empire wants all of you dead. You'll leave Rixis and die. There's no way the four of you can take on the fifth fleet of the Armada and hope to win."

"If our situation is so hopeless, then why are you here? Why are you even telling me this?" asked Lawrence, genuinely curious now.

Alfonso pondered for a moment, fondling the gem-encrusted pommel of his royal rapier and considering how much of the truth to reveal to the shrewd mercenary. Finally he said hesitantly, "My situation is changing. I do not think Galcian will remain loyal to the Empress. If he breaks away, the Armada will sunder and we will be facing civil war. My loyalty lies with the Empress, so what Galcian seeks, I secretly seek to prevent; he wants the Crystals so I, in turn, want you to find them first."

Lawrence stared, at a loss. "You clever bastard... you're playing devil's advocate. And right under Grand Admiral Galcian's nose."

"As I said, my situation is changing. I will remain in the Armada for as long as I can convince Galcian of my loyalty, but he is clever, and so is his lapdog Ramirez." Alfonso watched the little tongues of flame lick the heavy mist, deep in thought. "Your only chance to escape Rixis is this - use the Green Moon Crystal to summon the Green Gigas Grendel, and drive De Loco's fleet from Ixa'taka."

"That's a good plan, except for one thing - I don't have the damn thing," snapped Lawrence, rolling his eyes.

He couldn't have been more shocked when the first admiral reached into his uniform's breast pocket and extracted a shining emerald jewel, and he knew instantly that in his hand he held the Green Crystal.

"Do as I've told you," said Alfonso, meticulously dusting off his uniform as he rose, "and you will live. Do otherwise, and I guarantee you will not."

With that he turned and started off into the darkness, but not before Lawrence called after him, "Why are you doing this, Alfonso? Why are you helping us? Why are you helping _me_?"

Alfonso turned back, face half in shadow, and said, "Because I hate Galcian more than I hate you."

And then he was gone, leaving Lawrence alone in the clearing.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Definitely one of my better chapters. Alfonso makes the perfect wild card - I guarantee none of you expected that to happen! 


	42. The Eccentric Admiral

**The Eccentric Admiral**

It only took them half the time to traverse Rixis than it originally had; with the nimble and intelligent Domingo leading them, the three adventurers battled their way back to the gates of the Lost City in only a day and a half. They had discussed and eventually decided on a course of action during that time; upon returning to the Ironclad they would return to Horteka, replenish their supplies, and ask the locals of the whereabouts of the Crystal. Though leaving Lawrence and continuing on without him had affected them all in some way, they had high hopes for success - until they left the safety of Rixis behind.

Domingo emerged first and knew instantly that they had made a grave mistake; Centime's ship was aloft and surrounded by a handful of distinctly Valuan battle cruisers, and facing them was a rather unorthodox flagship, a score of armed soldiers, and a man that Ilchymis recognized at once.

"Admiral De Loco," the mage muttered to his companions, and stepping forward he dipped a bow and spread his hands in obeisance. "My greetings, De Loco. To what do we owe the honor?"

The tiny admiral giggled with deranged glee, clapping his hands and dancing from foot to foot excitedly, "You can't get away this time, Ilchymis! Belleza had enough respect to let you walk away from Pyrynn alive, but I am not so generous, no, I'm not! I'm taking all of you back to Valua - and when we get there you'll die! You hear me?! Die... DIE... **DIE**!!!"

Gritting his teeth together, Domingo drew out his wickedly-curved kukris and advanced a few steps. "We've come too far to be stopped now, De Loco, and we've got a long way to go, so if you won't stand aside... I have no choice but to make you."

"Domingo, _don't_!" cried Ilchymis, but it was too late; the treasure hunter charged forward into the cluster of soldiers determinedly, and Ilchymis and Centime could only watch, horrified, as a single blow to the back of the neck dropped Domingo to the ground.

"Now come along," simpered De Loco, and Centime and Ilchymis had no choice but to allow themselves to be bound and led aboard De Loco's flagship, the Chameleon.

Looking around the cramped bridge of the flagship, Centime couldn't see how they could possibly escape the situation they had landed themselves in. Unconscious from the crippling strike, Domingo had been tightly bound and thrown in the cargo area, and now he and Ilchymis were standing behind De Loco's vice captain, forced to witness the Fifth Fleet of the Armada while it burned the lush forests of Ixa'taka to the ground. Eventually the malevolent admiral turned from his gloating and moved to face Ilchymis, far more serious than before. "Now tell me, Ilchymis... where is the Green Moon Crystal?"

The mage thought it prudent not to lie. "We had thought it to be in the Lost City of Rixis, but we were wrong. It almost appears as though it was never there at all, or someone already plundered it. Regardless, we do not have it."

De Loco watched Ilchymis for a long time, searching his face for any sign that he was not being truthful, then he smiled to himself. "Do you know what I think? I think you are a filthy little liar, yes, I do. But don't worry... If I can't break you, I'm sure Lord Galcian can..."

The malevolent little admiral signaled to a pair of guards standing silently near the doorway, and they escorted the unresisting mage away.

"Admiral De Loco," began Centime, as soon as the door had snapped shut, "where is my son Hans?"

"Ah... yes, of course, your son." De Loco turned his back on the engineer, snickering as he watched his fleet decimate the forests with flame. "I shipped him off to Valua to do the job you refused to do."

"He would never aid Valua in its quest to rule the world with fear," Centime growled. "I raised him better than that."

De Loco again flashed him that sickening, simpering grin. "Then he will die. I daresay Lord Galcian will see to that." Then, to the soldiers who had just re-entered, he ordered, "Get him out of my sight."

Centime had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged away.


	43. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

At dawn Lawrence was back at the temple, and even across the vast distance he could see quite clearly from his high altitude: black ships were annihilating the forests of once-tranquil Ixa'taka. The calculating mercenary weighed his options - he was still skeptical of Alfonso's revelations, but there was no mistaking it; they were in trouble now, and something needed to be done. He supposed Domingo, Centime, and Ilchymis had fallen right into De Loco's trap and were now in the Fifth Admiral's custody; he could not defeat the fifth fleet alone, and that left him only one option.

Reverently Lawrence extracted the Green Moon Crystal from his knapsack and studied it. The situation was truly dire, and although Lawrence despised Alfonso, he knew that this time the First Admiral was right.

Only Grendel could save Ixa'taka now.

With a slightly trembling hand Lawrence reached out and placed the Green Moon Crystal in the indentation in the stone dias; the Crystal gleamed with a sudden intensity, and placing both hands upon the pulsating gem the mercenary shouted, "Spirit of the Forest! Giver of Life; Mighty Sage of Peace and Nature! By your name I summon you - **GRENDEL**!"

The light radiating from the Crystal reached its peak, gleaming a blinding white so bright that Lawrence was forced to look away; for a moment there was nothing but that unbearable glare and a horrible silence. Then suddenly the light lessened greatly, and with watering eyes Lawrence looked up.

And then he heard it.

The weathered, ancient stone beneath his feet began to tremble as far off in the deepest, darkest part of the forest a mighty power stirred; a low, monotonous rumbling filled Lawrence's ears, pounding in his mind, and he had to grip the dias with all his strength just to keep himself upright. Trees were uprooted in the otherworldly earthquake, the wind switched, and just when Lawrence was certain that Arcadia would rip itself apart... the rumbling stopped, and everything fell still and silent again.

Shaken but not at all hurt, Lawrence righted himself and took a look around. The Valuan ships in the distance were flying about in complete disarray, and the sky was dark with smoke from the burning forest, but other than that, nothing seemed to have occured. Frustrated and confused, Lawrence turned back to the pedestel on which the Crystal sat, glowing serenely.

He did a double take. Standing on the opposite side of the temple, dwarfing the trees, the temple, and most of the floating islands, was the Green Gigas, Grendel.

Lawrence was quick to compose himself, though the presence of the massive, otherworldly creature with the powers of a deity made him anxious. Undoubtedly the Armada had seen Grendel and would be quick to investigate, and his first instinct was to order the Gigas to take out the whole fleet, but he remembered instantly that Domingo and the others had probably been apprehended. He supposed that Admiral De Loco (by Alfonso's account, the one in charge of the siege) would want to interrogate them for the whereabouts of the Crystal, and finally surmised that if they were anywhere, they were aboard the flagship. With the calculated quickness of a seasoned mercenary he formulated a plan, and then looked tentatively up at the unmoving Grendel. "I don't suppose you talk, do you?"

The Gigas gave no sign that it understood him at all. Lawrence sighed. "Here's what I need - I need you to drive those black ships - " Lawrence pointed toward the now-advancing Armada, " - far away from here. Only you can't attack the admiral's flagship, because my - er- friends are on it. Understand?"

Grendel was then in motion, lumbering around the temple with its massive legs, crushing trees with each step but moving unmistakably for the now not-so-distant Armada.

Lawrence stood there, flustered. He had no way to reach the flagship.

"Uh, hey! Grendel!"

The huge creature actually stopped and turned to regard him. Lawrence felt very childish. "Can you... uh... take me with you?"

The mercenary had just enough time to snatch the Crystal from the dias and stuff it in his knapsack before a hand the size of an island descended and closed around him, lifting him hundreds of feet into the air before setting him almost gingerly on the broad shoulder of the Gigas. Purely on instinct Lawrence grasped one of the deep grooves traversing Grendel's smooth body, and then the Gigas had started off again, bound for the Armada as its master had commanded.

From Grendel's shoulder, Lawrence could see the whole of Ixa'taka. He could see the sky rift to the east, separating the Lands Under the Green Moon from Mid Ocean. He could see the craters on the Green Moon itself.

It was very fortunate that Lawrence wasn't afraid of heights.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The image of Lawrence riding Grendel is funny... but the image of Lawrence trying to hold a conversation with Grendel is just plain hysterical. 


	44. The Mercenary's Daring Rescue

**The Mercenary's Daring Rescue**

It was cold in the cargo hold; at present, Ilchymis was the only one conscious to suffer through it. Domingo had been unconscious for hours, and Centime had caused such commotion upon being told that his son would be killed upon refusing to assist Galcian that the soldiers aboard the flagship had knocked him out soon after. The mage was keeping a vigilant watch over his two friends, while at the same time silently contemplating how to get them all past the two guards at the door; he was in a sitting position, hands bound behind his back and leaning awkwardly against the wall, and shifting ever-so-slightly he tapped his fingertips against the ring that was actually Cupil.

Behind him, the Silvite creature morphed into the shape of a small blade and started working at the ropes that held Ilchymis's hands. It wasn't long before the mage could feel the circulation returning to his fingertips; he looked over at the door. The guards remained oblivious.

The difficult part, he knew, would be casting a spell to immobilize the two soldiers long enough for him to wake Domingo and Centime, but even if the three of them escaped the room, what would they do? They were still on the flagship of one of Valua's admirals and surrounded by soldiers loyal to the Empire, and what's more, neither of his two comrades had their weapons. Equipped with the Warrior's Heart Ilchymis supposed he could defend them for a time with his impressive spell repertoire, but it would hardly be enough to get them out of this predicament.

Ilchymis finished casting and whispered the trigger phrase, "_Slipara_", under his breath; an inconspicuous blue-grey mist settled over the two soldiers, and suddenly they were lulled into a magical sleep. The mage stood up and flung his tattered bonds to one side as Cupil tittered anxiously.

"Be prepared for anything, Cupil," Ilchymis murmured to the little Silvite creature, and he crossed the room to kneel beside his two unconscious friends. "Please wake up," he said, an edge of panic in his voice. "You must wake up!"

* * *

Even with the six ships firing their devastating cannons Grendel did not slow, or even deviate from his path; Lawrence clung to the monstrous creature's shoulder, peering through the smoke as they approached De Loco's flagship. Things were about to get tricky - while Grendel dealt with the Armada, the mercenary planned to board the _Chameleon_ and go after his companions himself.

"Hey, Grendel!" called Lawrene over the sound of wind and cannonfire. "I need you to get me to the deck of the flagship!"

It was as though he had asked for something as simple as being handed an object; up came Grendel's massive hand, closing around Lawrence and plucking him off the Gigas's shoulder, and the next thing he knew the Gigas had placed him carefully on the deck of the _Chameleon_. Hitching his knapsack over his shoulder Lawrence shouted "Get these guys to stop burning the forest - destroy them if you have to - but don't attack this ship!"

The Green Gigas lumbered away, letting loose a deafening roar as it went; turning toward the door leading into the ship the mercenary wasn't surprised to find three soldiers rushing to meet him. Lawrence smirked and drew his red-bladed falchion.

One of the soldiers leapt at him brandishing a rather crude short sword, but the strike was awkward and Lawrence was prepared for it; sidestepping the stroke he chopped down, razing a line of red down the soldier's arm before pivoting and slashing across at the second guard, who had rushed up to flank him. The third guard rushed up to stab him in the back, but Lawrence turned enough to lessen the damage dealt to him; the second guard, sensing weakness, struck at the mercenary's hip.

Hardly slowed, Lawrene lowered his shoulder and charged, leading with his blade; the falchion impaled its unfortunate target. The second soldier dashed back in and the mercenary, knowing he couldn't tug the falchion free in time to execute a parry, whipped a dagger from his belt and met his oncoming attacker with its point. The green-bladed knife slipped between two ribs and tore at a lung; the soldier collapsed, dying. The one remaining guard chopped diagonally, but Lawrence blocked the stroke with the body of the soldier still impaled on the bloodstained falchion.

Neither of his weapons would come free, and the soldier pierced the dodging mercenary's thigh with his short sword; as he pivoted Lawrence at last ripped the falchion free and released the dagger to let both bodies fall away from him. Across went the curved blade, gleaming its furious red, to tear a mortal wound in the soldier's midsection, and as he fell back the tip of the soldier's sword nicked the mercenary's knee.

Down came the falchion, silencing the man's cry.

Lawrence heaved a ragged breath, reaching into his pocket and extracting a small green gem as he wiped his bloody falchion clean. The sacres crystal worked its magic well enough to reinvigorate him, though his leg remained stiff, but he knew he had not time to rest; ripping the dagger from the chest of another body he strode across the deck and entered the flagship.

* * *

On the sixth attempt, an exhausted Ilchymis managed to revive Domingo with an incredibly faulty _Risan_ spell, though the treasure hunter was still very weak; while Ilchymis recuperated momentarily from his efforts, Cupil freed Domingo from his bonds.

"Where are we?" asked Domingo, glancing around.

"Admiral De Loco's flagship. They are burning down the forests in their search for the Crystal." Ilchymis set his jaw in determination; magic leapt from his fingertips, and Centime's eyes fluttered open.

"How are we going to get out of here? We don't have our weapons," Domingo protested, indicating himself and Centime.

"Something is happening out there," said Ilchymis, getting to his feet with a curious frown and tiptoeing to the door, careful not to disturb the still-slumbering soldiers. "I can hear cannonfire and soldiers running through the halls. I think someone or something is attacking De Loco's fleet."

"But . . . who would be stupid enough to do that?" Domingo wailed.

* * *

Lawrence, cramped in the narrow hallway, kept his falchion sheathed and pulled out his dagger (now bladed yellow); the guard, in a similarly awkward position, barely nicked the mercenary's chest. The next blow scraped Lawrence's already-sore shoulder, but his dagger bit deeply into the soldier's collarbone; with one swift movement he had slit the soldier's throat and stepped over the body, drawing his falchion as he went.

The second soldier in the corridor was cowering against the wall; with a single swift stroke, Lawrence had decapitated him with the blue-bladed falchion. The next one to confront him died in a similar fashion.

The fourth soldier to crowd into the hallway after him suddenly found himself without a left arm; as he screamed he retaliated with a wild swing of his short sword, which Lawrence batted away with little effort, then the soldier abruptly stopped screaming as the emotionless mercenary slashed out it throat. Lawrence was panting and fatigued, but the hall was clear now and he rushed around the corner.

Smack into a waiting elite soldier.

Lawrence's initial stroke was slow and easily deflected, and the elite followed up with a cunning blow off the block that sang along the mercenary's useless shoulder. Desperation quickened Lawrence's reflexes, though, and a second blow that might have proved mortal was turned aside by the flat of his falchion; he leaned into the strike, but it was deflected as well.

Quick-stepping out of range of his enemy Lawrence struck, this time with a mighty thrust that nearly claimed the elite's arm and even sliced at his hip, but the armored warrior was quicker than he appeared and stabbed its short sword deeply into the mercenary's side. Lawrence swooned to his knees with a howl and knew his enemy wouldn't likely miss the back of his neck.

"_ETERNI_!!!"

The bolt of silver lightning had killed the elite before it had even hit the ground; Ilchymis was upon Lawrence at once, already murmuring a healing spell under his breath.

"_Lawrence_!" Domingo dropped to his knees as he belted on his kukris and crossbow, eyes wide with surprise and adoration. "I can't believe it! How did you get here? Are you okay?"

"_Sacres_." Though not strong enough to heal the mercenary completely, Ilchymis's spell had a significant effect on Lawrence, who breathed and moved easier. The mage then turned and cast it again on both Domingo and Centime. "Unfortunately you will have to tell us another time, Lawrence; we have to find a way off this ship at present."

"No problem," said Lawrence, getting stiffly to his feet and tucking his dagger into its sheath. "All we have to do is fight our way to the deck." And with no further explanation he led them on, falchion leading.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm ba-ack!

**Desert Lynx**: The ragtag group dynamic just makes the chemistry that much more interesting, doesn't it? Glad you're still enjoying everything!

**Meowzy-chan**: Your reviews always make me smile; as far as this fic goes, you're my most enthusiastic fan. I appreciate it. Hope these are still up to snuff.

**greekapino**: Yeah, Centime always rolls pretty crappy on the d20 - he needs a gun with better stats. And Alfonso is way cooler here than in SoA.

**Derek Barona**: You're not the first person who's pointed out that Centime's revolver blows. It's true - he needs a new weapon. Maybe when they're out of Ixa'taka and have time to shop... thanks for the great review, always nice to hear from you.

**Syek**: Another mound of updates in the making for you - can you keep up? XD

**The Right Hand of Fate**: lol, yeah, Centime's gun sucks! Good to hear from you again; I've missed your reviews! Hope you still like!

So what have we learned from last time? Popular concensus states that Centime's gun is crap. XD 'Til next time, fight fans!


	45. The Berserker

**The Berzerker**

"Sir, the Gigas has destroyed four of our ships already, with no signs of tiring. And the mercenary has decimated our ranks - the prisoners have joined him. They are making for the deck."

"Kill them! Kill them!! KILL THEM!!!" shrieked De Loco, eyes wild and demented. "I want their blood covering the deck! GO!"

The massive black figure ambled out, spiked chain dangling from its hands.

* * *

"Admiral Alfonso, the Gigas is obliterating Admiral De Loco's fleet, but the _Chameleon_ shows no intention of backing down."

"And why would he? De Loco is a damned fool." Alfonso watched the Green Gigas rampage De Loco's fleet with an inner sense of morbid appreciation, though outwardly he looked appropriately displeased. "I, however, am not. It appears that someone has already obtained the Crystal, and there will be no getting past it now... retreat is the only option. Charter a course north; we will pass through North Ocean."

"Yes, sir." The vice captain snapped a salute and turned to relay his orders to the helmsman, and Alfonso allowed himself to chuckle softly. Perhaps handing the Crystal over to Lawrence hadn't been scuh a terrible idea after all.

* * *

Lawrence sprinted back down the narrow corridor, Domingo a pace behind, Centime next, and Ilchymis bringing up the rear; outside the steel walls of the ship the mercenary could clearly hear the din of Grendel's outraged roars mingled with the firing of cannons. He led them around the corner at a swift pace and charged out the door and onto the deck, where sure enough Grendel had destroyed all but two of De Loco's ships, the Chameleon included. The others halted fast behind Lawrence, awestruck at the sight of the Gigas.

"By the Moons... is that the Green Gigas?!" exclaimed Ilchymis, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Grendel! I need you to come and pick the four of us up!" ordered Lawrence, dashing to the rail.

It happened completely without warning; a menacing black figure darted onto the deck and descended upon a vulnerable Ilchymis, wielding a wicked-looking length of spiked chain. The mage cried out and collapsed to the ground, his blood flecking the steel deck, and the others turned immediately to rush to his aid.

A violet-colored bullet blazed from the barrel of Centime's revolver and struck De Loco's berserker in the breast, driving it a step away from the prone mage, and a red-tipped bolt fired from Domingo's crossbow bit deeply into their enemy's shoulder. As Lawrence dashed forward to engage the berserker it whipper around to face him and struck; the spikes on the chain bit mercilessly into the mercenary's chest, stopping his attack before it even began. A fiercely-growling Cupil morphed into a throwing axe but sailed harmlessly past as Ilchymis attempted a healing spell and failed.

Lawrence regained his feet, wincing away the newfound agony and swinging the falchion like a baseball bat; the purple blade sank into the flesh beneath the berserker's armor as a bullet whizzed by, horrendously off-target. Domingo dropped his crossbow carelessly and leapt into the fray with both red-bladed kukris leading, and with the berserker so intent upon Lawrence he managed to bury both curved knives into the thing's back. Ilchymis, weak now, fumbled another healing spell, and though the berserker turned completely around to counterattack Domingo, the treasure hunter had already dodged nimbly away.

Furiously Lawrence stabbed forward, only to be batted away, but Cupil fell from the sky and sank its axe-head form into the berserker's helm; Ilchymis rose back to his feet, completely healed, and began preparing his next spell. Centime fired again as Domingo, too, was thrown aside, and though the berserker swung the spiked chain again the engineer managed to dodge aside.

Dazed from the berserker's last blow, Lawrence was completely vulnerable to their enemy's next stroke. But it was foiled by Ilchymis; furiously, blinding fireballs descended from the smoke-choked sky, and while it set their target ablaze it still staggered, clinging to life, out of the inferno. Domingo and Centime, unfortunately, could not see well enough to pursue.

When the smoke had thinned, a final shot was all it took for Centime to finish off their foe.

"Grendel!" shrieked Lawrence, now clutching his side and doubled over in agony.

The massive hand of the Gigas reached down and scooped them all up, and on the shoulder of Grendel they retreated to the safety of Horteka.

Only De Loco's flagship escaped into North Ocean.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Lawrence is kind of slowly molding himself into a very snarky, unsung hero. 


	46. The Promise

**The Promise**

It was sunset when the four adventurers reached Horketa village; Lawrence called off Grendel, and when the Gigas had returned to its dormant state the mercenary entrusted the Green Crystal to Ilchymis.

Festivities commenced into the night as the Ixa'takan people celebrated the fall of the "Men from the East" and the triumph of Quetya, their god, whom they believed had summoned the Green Gigas to drive off their enemies and restore peace to the land. Still grieving over the destruction wrecked upon his family, Centime returned home to his wife Karen and did not appear throughout the evening; regarded as heroes, Lawrence, Ilchymis, and Domingo were clothed in robes of Quetya and attended the celebration as guests of honor. The melody and harmony of two wooden flutes continued on for hours; the meat of roasted _que'lak_ and mounds of exotic fruit were served at a bonfire in the middle of the clearing, and the jubilant natives danced and sang in homage to their god.

Domingo enjoyed himself. He had secretly visited a shop owner about the golden mask he had recovered from Rixis; the artifact was indeed a relic of the Old World, with ties to one of the first kings of the Rixis dynasty. The treasure hunter happily turned it in, glad to return a piece of history to its people, and refused all of the gold the bewildered shopkeeper tried to give him. He feasted and sang at the bonfire with a laugh in his voice, enjoying the simpler time with Ilchymis, and when a brooding Lawrence snuck away from the party after only an hour he finished his meal and moved to follow.

Along a dirt trail lined with wild flora and fauna he found a ladder leading up the moss-and-vine covered wall, and at the top the wall leveled out into a grassy plateau. Here the trees parted and the view opened out into the wide world of Ixa'taka; sitting at the edge, staring out at the star-strewn sky, the distant islands, and a first-quarter Green Moon, was Lawrence. Domingo moved to join him.

"As crazy as you are about treasure hunting, I never would have thought that you'd hand over something so valuable for no profit at all." Lawrence smirked knowingly as Domingo sat down beside him. "But I guess even you're not completely predictable."

"You caught me. I guess I just thought that on some level, collecting thousands of gold pieces for something so obviously important would make me no better than any Zivilyn Bane." Domingo reached up a hand to gently knead the lump at the base of his neck, still tender and sore from being knocked unconscious. There was silence while the two merely watched wisps of cloud glide across the Green Moon, then Domingo asked quietly, "Why'd you come back, Lawrence?"

Lawrence heaved a sigh; he looked very tired, and in truth he was still physically fatigued from battling his way through the _Chameleon_. At last he said uncertainly, "The truth is, I've been nothing but a burden to you and Ilchymis since you decided to save the world. I guess I felt guilty and wanted to make up for making things difficult for you. And hey, just so you know, I'm a mercenary because I don't get along well with people - I work best alone. This is all pretty new to me."

Though it was a very shaky, roundabout apology, Domingo accepted it, recognizing it for what it was. "I have to admit - if you hadn't shown up, I'm not sure we would have lived much longer. But I have to ask you - we combed Rixis over. How did you find the Green Moon Crystal?"

Lawrence inwardly contemplated just what to tell Domingo. The relationship he retained with First Admiral Alfonso was too outrageous to be shared lightly, and even a single tie to the Armada could cause Domingo to lose trust in him. After a time the mercenary said, "We just missed it. I went back to the temple and found it hidden inside the dias."

There was no fooling the observant treasure hunter; Domingo knew at once that Lawrence's words were a lie, but he resolved to let it slip by unquestioned. Perhaps there would be another time to discover the truth.

"Well, it's a good thing you looked a little harder," was all Domingo said, and he faked a good-natured laugh.

For one of the first times in his life Lawrence felt guilty, and that shame pushed him to his feet and compelled him to walk away. He was about to climb down the ladder when he looked back and said, "I came back because I had to. You risked your life for me, and I felt like I needed to do the same for once. You're a strange one, Domingo, and I don't know why yet, but for some reason I feel like I have to follow you. There's just something about you..." Lawrence chuckled and shook his head. "So as long as you want to chase after the Crystals and stand up to the Armada, I'll be here. Just keep some of the gold next time - I'm not a charity worker, you know."

Domingo laughed heartily as the mercenary disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

"I don't mean to be the source of negativity," said Ilchymis delicately, "but how do we mean to leave Ixa'taka? We came here smuggled aboard a Valuan cargo ship, and those have all retreated back to the north now."

It was the next morning; the brilliant sun from the day previous had been smothered by angry gray storm clouds that threatened rain, and the village of Horteka was bustling with activity as its hardy citizens repaired the damage caused by Valua. Lawrence was gazing out at the sky, certain it would rain, and Domingo and Ilchymis were discussing a method of escape while watching the touchy mercenary for any sign of irritability. The most optimistic man in most cases, Domingo just could no see how the three of them could ever hope to return east to the lands they knew. They were sailors without a ship - they were stranded.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that." Lawrence turned back from the crest of the hill and Ilchymis and Domingo glanced over their shoulders; standing there in the clearing was Centime, his wife Karen a pace or two behind him. None of them missed the significance of the full travelers' pack he carried, or the revolver belted on his hip as he smiled sheepishly at each of them in turn. "It just so happens that, as a pirate captain, I have my own ship."

"You're going with us, Centime?" exclaimed Domingo, surprised.

"If you'll have me, of course." The engineer smiled warmly, then became suddenly serious. "We have lost two of our children, my wife and I, and we have Valua to blame for the abduction of our eldest, Hans. Regrettably there is nothing I can do for the first two, but Hans..." Centime broke off, face filled with the unfathomable sorrow of a father who has lost a child, and though Karen's eyes glistened with tears she closed one of her hands around his with loving strength. "Our son lives yet, and I would be a poor father if I were not prepared to give my life to free him. So I beg you - take my ship, but please, allow me to go with you."

Ilchymis looked to Domingo, who nodded instantly in agreement.

And so it was that the ragtag Blue Rogue vessel _Ironclad_ departed the wild lands of Ixa'taka later that same day, bound for the north, and for Valua.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Strap yourselves in, fight fans, I'm back! Hold on... we're drawing to a close!

**Derek Barona**: Thanks much! Sorry for the extra-long hiatus this time; have been off finishing "Footsteps Across Lylat: Skewed" (all of which is not yet posted on unfortunately). It's true - Lawrence has the unhappy job of being the group "meat shield". I should get him some armor. The gun worked! Everyone was so surprised... and the Grendel thing seemed a bit unrealistic to me... but I did think about it. XD

**Meowzy-chan**: Yeah, I hate that "good guys never get touched" routine. It's reality fanfiction, kids: heroes take one hell of a beating, so I might as well buckle down and right it, eh? Good to hear from you.

**Desert Lynx**: Glad to hear you're finally all caught up! And you're right - it WOULD have made a cool game.

**Syek**: LMAO, maybe in a future chapter Centime's gun will actually hit a party member instead of the bad guys. Thanks for the inspiration.


	47. The Separate Ways

**The Separate Ways**

North Ocean, the dead section of sky that inevitably connected Ixa'taka to Valua, was a drab and uneventful trip. Centime spent the majority of his time tinkering with the eccentric vessel (for it was far from perfect) and Domingo, never one to miss the opportunity to assist someone, enthusiastically aided in any way the engineer allowed him to. Lawrence was at the helm as always, chartering their course northward, and Ilchymis kept to himself, racking his brain for the location of the Yellow Moon Crystal, certain he had stumbled across its whereabouts once or twice in his studies. They took it in turns of two to fend off monsters, which were far less numerous than Mid Ocean, and on the second day of their voyage the sky opened up with rain and did not relent, even when they reached Valua.

Domingo and Centime, who had never seen the Lands Beneath the Yellow Moon, despised it at once. The clouds overhead, though still pouring forth rain, were as black as the abyss and never admitted the sun's rays, or so Lawrence told them. The land was a barren wasteland, all jagged rock and empty chasms, and they hadn't been navigating Valuan airspace for an hour before Lawrence insisted they drop anchor.

"Normally I wouldn't have any trouble getting us through here," Lawrence told them, as they huddled on the bridge together and watched the rain falling with darkened expressions, "but the visibility in Valua is always poor and the rain makes it impossible to see. I'd rather wait it out than crash us into a mountainside."

So the four of them relaxed aboard the _Ironclad_ with every intention of continuing onward... but a day later the storm had not lessened, and after two even Lawrence was insisting that they press forward.

It was slow going. Even with Domingo at his side, whose eyes were sharper than anyone else's he had ever known, Lawrence didn't dare risk sailing at a greater pace, and for all their caution they were eventually discovered.

* * *

"Admiral, the ship in question matches the description given to us by Admiral De Loco upon his return from Ixa'taka. It is without a doubt the group of pirates that recovered the Green Moon Crystal - former High Mage Ilchymis is certainly on board."

Face filled with severe discipline, Sixth Admiral Ramirez watched the _Ironclad_ in its tempered flight, malevolent green eyes ablaze with hatred. Through years of machinelike devotion he had ascended to his new postition, serving Lord Galcian with unwavering loyalty without fear, without feeling, without compassion; he had known for a long time that his purpose in life was to serve the Grand Admiral of the Valuan Armada, to fight for him and die for him if need be. Days ago Galcian had ordered him to patrol the area north of the capitol city, assuming that the pirates with which Ilchymis traveled would pass through North Ocean and then Valua on their way back to Mid Ocean. He had only one order to carry out in the event that he located them.

Ramirez was to kill them, all of them, and take the Crystal from the mage's body.

"Fire concussion shells and immobilize their ship," Ramirez ordered his vice captain tonelessly. "I will board the vessel alone and dispose of them myself."

"Yes, Admiral." The vice captain hurried off to relay Ramirez's commands to the helmsman, knowing that if he tarried, he would certainly fall prey to the Admiral's magnificent blade.

The blade with which Ramirez fully intended to slay Ilchymis and the foolish pirates that dared to oppose his lord.

* * *

Lawrence heard the sound of cannonfire, and in the moment of silence that followed the blast he realized with a sinking sensation deep in the pit of his stomach that it had been foolish to bring them so near Valua, when the Armada was undoubtedly on full alert for any sign of their passing. Then the first concussion shell struck the starboard side of the Ironclad, and the mercenary knew he had doomed them all.

The jolt jostled him, but he managed to keep his feet as he stumbled for the door and into the hallway; there he found Domingo, bracing himself against a wall and gazing at Lawrence in horror. "Lawrence! What - "

The mercenary snatched Domingo's wrist and tugged him back, in the direction of the bridge. "We're under attack! I need yo to get the others and get to the lifeboats!"

"But what about - "

"Domingo, _now_!"

With all his strength Lawrence shoved the slight treasure hunter toward the bridge, and Domingo knew better than to disobey. Lawrence dashed down the hallway and into his cabin, where his falchion and dagger lay on his bed, and strapping them onto his belt he turned and sprinted back toward the bridge and out onto the slippery deck, just as another concussion shell impacted the hull of the ship. A bolt of jagged lightning ripped through the sky, and in the instant of violent illumination Lawrence could just make out the silhouette of a Valuan warship through the pelting rain. Pushing sopping strands of black hair out of his face he half-sprinted, half-slid the rest of the length of the deck and descended to the landing where the lifeboats were kept.

An ashen-faced Ilchymis met him at the door. "What is happening?!"

"The Armada knows we're aboard this ship; my guess is that De Loco gave Galcian a description of the Ironclad and the whole Armada was placed on full alert." Lawrence pushed past the mage and crossed the room, lifting the emergency hangar into the merciless rain and whipping wind, and started tugging one of the lifeboats toward the opening.

"What... what are you doing?" asked Centime, eyes wide.

"What does it look like? A ship this size only has two lifeboats. We're splitting up."

"Are you mad?!" shrieked Ilchymis, and Lawrence turned and fixed him with a gaze so poisonous that he fell back a step in dread.

"I saw the ship that's attacking us, mage: it's Ramirez." Ilchymis gasped, horror in his eyes. "You know as well as I do that this isn't a fight we can win. We've got to get out of here now; if we stay, we'll lose more than the Crystal. We'll lose our lives."

Ilchymis clambered immediately into the lifeboat, teetering on the brink, and Lawrence turned to Domingo. "Get in the boat, Domingo."

"What?" Domingo stared at him, aghast. "What about you?"

"One boat can't hold all four of us." Lawrence shoved Domingo brutally and the treasure hunter stumbled unceremoniously over the side and into the lifeboat with Ilchymis, then he grasped Domingo's shoulders and squared up to face him. "Ilchymis has the Crystal, and you have the spyglass; I'm counting on you to help him find the rest of them. You're stronger than you think; just follow your heart and trust your instincts. Don't ever give up - I promise I'll find you."

Then he released Domingo and forced the lifeboat out of the hangar and into the storm, and the treasure hunter's piercing blue eyes followed him as they fell into the darkness.

"Centime!" shouted Lawrence over a peal of thunder, and the engineer snapped to attention at once. "The other boat! Hurry!"

They leapt in together; Lawrence activated the propellor engine, and they, too, drifted out into the angry rainstorm.

* * *

"Admiral Ramirez, they are escaping in lifeboats."

With his keen vision the Silvite Admiral watched the two tiny boats glide out of the Ironclad and into the severe rain. "They are not to escape, and they are not to live. Shoot them down; if they survive, I will present your head to Lord Galcian."

* * *

It wasn't concussion shells lancing through the rain toward them, Domingo recognized, but actual cannonfire. Reaching across he squeezed Ilchymis's hand tightly and cried, "Hang on!"

The first shot knocked them both from their feet.

The second was enough to knock them both unconscious.

* * *

For a horrible, frozen moment, Lawrence had to endure the agonizing sight of the other lifeboat, the one bearing Domingo and Ilchymis safely away, bombarded and splintered by Ramirez's flagship. He was so mortified by the sight that he never saw the third cannon whizzing directly toward him and Centime.

Then he saw nothing at all.

* * *

This is the end of **DISPOSABLE HEROES**.  
But this is not the end.  
The adventure continues in the second installment of THE WORLD NEEDS A HERO:

**ALL WITHIN MY HANDS**.


	48. Disposable Heroes

Finally, for my devoted fans, the song that inspired the title of this fic:

**"Disposable Heroes" - Metallica**

"Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry heroes end No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all Victim of what said should be, a servant til I fall

Soldier boy, made of clay, now an empty shell Twenty one, only son, but he served us well Bred to kill, not to care, just do as we say Finished here, greeting death, he's yours to take away

Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward, you servant, you blindman

Barking of machinegun fire, does nothing to me now Sounding of the clock that ticks, get used to it somehow More a man, more stripes you bare, glory seeker trends Bodies fill the fields I see, the slaughter never ends

Soldier boy, made of clay, now an empty shell Twenty one, only son, but he served us well Bred to kill, not to care, just do as we say Finished here, greeting death, he's yours to take away

Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward, you servant, you blindman

Why am I dying? Kill, have no fear Lie, live off lying Hell, hell is here

I was born for dying

Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say Had no chance to see myself, molded day by day Looking back I realize, nothing have I done Left to die with my only friend, alone I clench my gun

Soldier boy, made of clay, now an empty shell Twenty one, only son, but he served us well Bred to kill, not to care, just do as we say Finished here, greeting death, he's yours to take away

Back to the front You will do what I say, when I say Back to the front You will die when I say, you must die Back to the front You coward, you servant, you blindman

Back to the front."


End file.
